


Windows to the Soul

by Rochesa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Attempted Murder, Drug Use, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Harems, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has scars, Reader is a licensed therapist, Reverse Harem, Smut, Therapy, Unique soul, lots of em - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 71,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochesa/pseuds/Rochesa
Summary: Your life takes a turn when you take up the offer to do therapy with a group of skeletons. Let the games begin.





	1. Chapter 1

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

Eight identical marks, the raised skin having healed over along your wrist. They were old by now, and yet the memory of them still felt like they had been put there yesterday.

You worked so hard to get away from that vile place and now here you were, standing at the door to the massive house in front of you.

The scars were marked horizontally across your wrist, your eyes glued to them for a small moment. You dared not to think of that place now. Not again. You got away.

That's all that matters now.

You snapped away from the void of self-doubt you had almost dove into, rolling your black button up sleeve back down your arm. Another thing for another day.

You looked to your good hand, then back to the white prosthetic of your right. It was a difficult 2 years without your dominant hand. Yet you still prevailed.

Today was a big day. Tackle it head on (Y/N).

Three.

Two.

One.

You raised your left hand, knocking hard on the door. You had a small bag thrown on hastily, the straps dangling off of your shoulders haphazardly. Finally, the door creaked open, the monster you had been talking to for the past 2 months settling his eye lights on you.

You inhaled deeply, a warm smile plastered on your face. "Hey Sans." He looked back to you, his face usually bearing a grin but for now, he looked a bit weary. Then he noticed.

"(y/n)."

You nodded, offering your good hand to him. He shook it, happily in fact. His smile now creeping onto his face. He pulled you in for a tight hug suddenly, his wide stature enveloping you. The burly skeleton had been in contact with you for a big job. He couldn't get anyone else to help him.

You were his last hope.

"no other therapist would do this and honestly im still shocked you agreed."

"If no one else is gonna do it, someone has to. Not saying that in the sense of, it's a mandatory thing but. Someone out there has to be willing to help. Right?"

He nodded as he scooted aside to let you past. His usual blue jacket being replaced with a baggy blue t-shirt and his black shorts now grey sweatpants.

You walked in, your black heels clicking with the hardwood floors of the main hall. He shut the door behind him quickly, gesturing for you to make a left.

To your left was the living room. Most days, Sans would be in this setting during your video calls. His laptop lazily tossed on his legs or on the coffee table that lay in the midst of the four sofas that surrounded it.

You paced over slowly, taking in the scenery. Around the sofas, the hardwood floors had been switched to a maroon carpet, your steps muffled by the material.

The fireplace was immaculate, lined with photo frames, mantlepiece looking dusted clean. Above that was a massive mirror, shaped in such a way it gave the people looking into it the fisheye effect. You giggled at your slightly warped figure.

Just a bit to the right of the fireplace, an oak wood archway was carved, leading into the kitchen. You smiled at how homey this place really felt.

Sans gently placed a hand on your shoulder, tugging you over to the couch. You followed, settling on the one across from him, your bag sitting at your feet.

He took a slow inhale, his grin faltering a bit as he looked to you with sullen eyes.

"i sent everyone out in a hike ya know. for now."

He itched at the back of his skull timidly, his arms quivering softly. He looked to you again, his grin slowly coming back.

"thank you for this again, honestly. i cant thank you enough. its been so hard trying to do all this alone but thank god you pulled through."

You gave a sincere smile, your heart fluttering in your chest. It was your job to help people, but you wanted to give them ** ***** ** _genuine_** *** help. Make people feel comfortable.

The cold and calculated facade the majority of therapists put on made you feel sick. You knew it was taboo in the world of mental health to be personal with your cases. But you didn't like the idea that everything could be solved with prescribed medicine and empty words. It irked you. Calculated, numbered, ordered and fake was what that was. You worked hard for certification but you would do things your way.

It was time you finally did things your way.

You deserved it.

**Y/N**

**HP: +1**

**FINAL VALUE**

**HP:1.5**

"Its what I've been told I do best." You chuckled, your cheeks burning from the smile you were pulling.

You hadn't been this happy in god knows how long.

Sans looked up to you again, his own smile stretching.

"now to hash out the paperwork and stuff?"

"Oh! Heck. Aha, you're right."

You tugged your bag from the floor, slipping the manila folder from your bag. You slid it to him, along with a spare pen you had packed away. The signing went fairly quick, Sans sighing happily as he slid you the folder back.

"thank you so much." His voice was hoarse and squeaky, borderline in tears. He clutched his face in his skeletal hands, his face flushed a deep blue. A steady flow of glowing blue tears made you stand quickly, rushing over to his side and tugging him into your small frame. His breaths faltered, his soft sobbing drawing you close to tears yourself.

Voices from outside are what alarmed you a few minutes later. He had quieted down to soft hiccups and mumbling thank yous. He stood fairly quickly, his large stature still making you seem tiny to him. Indeed you were either way.

Sans had told you he was one of the shortest of the bunch that you would be working with, which only meant they got bigger from here. 6'1 was still fairly large.

Being only 5'3, you shuffled along your short legs, over to the front door, Sans by your side.

The door flung open rather violently, Sans putting an arm in front of you just in case you were too close. There stood a massive group of skeletons all towering over you. Yeah. You were indefinitely the smallest.

And apparently. The most intriguing thing they'd ever seen. They all stared at you, before erupting into loud and excited banter.

Sans nudged you quietly, his hand brushing against yours timidly. Before you knew it, something large bolted towards you, sweeping you off your feet.

Still shell-shocked, you couldn't make much noise other than a terrified shriek as your feet were swept from under you. Your assailant spun with you in their arms, the crushing force causing you to wheeze. AIR! YOU NEEDED AIR!

Your hand scratched against the stretch of blue fabric around their neck, making them ease their hug.

"YOU MUST BE THE HUMAN SANS SAID WOULD BE COMING TO SEE US!" His loud voice rang in your ears for a moment. He set you down in front of him, his giddy nature giving your heart a light raise. Someone was optimistic.

The new skeleton before was much like Sans in appearance. Round skull and a wide grin. His sockets were large, pupils replaced with blue glowing eye lights that twinkle with literal stars. His left cheek had a blue band-aid with a yellow star pattern plastered onto it. His toothy grin caught your eye next. He had a small gap on the left end, obviously missing a tooth. God, what a cutie.

His outfit was rather simple, a crop top jacket, black in color and a blue handkerchief around his neck. The jacket was obviously leather, decorated with a bunch of colorful keys, stickers, and other things. His shirt was a baby blue, much closer to white than anything. Black jeans fitted on his wide frame along with a pair of blue combat boots. He was about the same height as Sans, say for being a tad shorter.

"I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY! BUT MISS HUMAN YOU MAY CALL ME BLUE! ITS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!"

He thrust his hand out for you, your smile straining your already burning cheeks. "Nice to meet you Blue. I'm (Y/N)."

You shook his hand, which he reciprocated vigorously. Next up was Papyrus, one of the taller skeletons of the group. You had seen him many times before during your calls with Sans. His long stature and loud voice unforgettable. He was wearing a crop top, his spine visible, along with the top halves of his pelvic bone. He was wearing baggy brown shorts and red sneakers, a red cap twisted around on his angular face.

"MISS (Y/N)!!"

"Papyrus!"

He swept you up into a hug, his face buried in the crook if your neck tenderly as he held you. You were way higher off the ground now, your kegs dangling hopelessly. He set you down quickly, opting for giving your hair a playful ruffle.

You looked to the group that was still all too big to comprehend. The weight of all this suddenly hitting you.

You were in for it. God, you were in for it.

The next bunch had come up in a pair. The taller one resembling Papyrus and by god, he looked _terrifying._

His outfit consisted of a black turtleneck,  his red scarf cuffed around the neck of it. He had a pendant on his chest, clipped neatly to his shirt. He wore a red belt with a golden skull clip.

He had black jeans on as well, with red boots. His hands ended in dull looking claws, and his face. His left socket was marred with three long claw marks along the surface, his jaw unhinged like Papyrus'. His teeth were sharper too.

The smaller skeleton standing next to him, looked like Sans had gotten in on a hot topic sale.

He had a red spiked collar that looked all too big for him around his neck, his usual jacket was now black with tan fur lining the hood. He was wearing a black turtleneck like his supposed brother, and black sweatpants with dark red slippers.

"names red toots."

The shorter one spoke first. His voice was deep and baritone, his scent was strong too. Musk and something salty but pleasant. Like smoke and outdoors. He was definitely taller than Sans and Blue, probably around 6'7. Papyrus was an even 7' but this guy was probably about 8'3. The taller one spoke next.

"I AM THE TERRIBLE AND AMAZING EDGE. I DO NOT WISH TO ASSOCIATE WITH THE LIKES OF YOU UNTIL I DEEM YOU WORTHY OF MY TIME."

He walked off before you could protest. Red followed him in tow, next up seemed to be a skeleton like Edge and Papyrus, but clad in a baggy orange sweater with a cracked egg design on it. He had on grey sweatpants too, and white slippers.

"names stretch. blue's bro."

You nodded as he walked off. He was at least 6'9. Close to Red.

The others introduced themselves rather quickly. In the lineup was Gaster, a rather tall fellow with two cracks lining his otherwise unscathed skull. He was at least 7'5, his violet pupils eyeing you curiously.

"I do thank you for coming to aid us on such a short notice."

He cupped his hands over yours delicately, your eyes scanning the two perfect holes in his palms.

He chuckled at your gawking, waving a hand as he stepped off.

Dings was who you met next. He looked a lot like Gaster, 7'9 was your guess. His sockets were wide, 2 heterochromatic pupils staring at you with wonder.

"You're absolutely delightful to have around, I just know you'll be fun!" His blue and orange eye lights scanned you much like Gaster had, his holed hands finding their way to yours. He hopped off rather quickly, leaving you with another taller skeleton, clad in a green turtleneck. His face was adorned with cracks, the spider web designs reaching his chin. He was around Dings height.

Green had a set of glasses balanced on what you would assume was the bridge of his nose, if he had one. His hands were shaking slightly as he cupped yours, his smile meek and timid. His green eyelights trained your face as he spoke.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, miss. Truly."

He pecked a delicate kiss to the back of your hand, making you flush. He shuffled away swiftly, the next skeleton catching your hand in his gracefully. He dressed much like Blue, crop top leather jacket. Except the hood was adorned with white fur. It barely reached past his ribcage, his tall stature lingering over you.

"names G sweetheart."

He winked and pressed a tender kiss to the back of your hand as well, waltzing off swiftly. You'd have to inquire how skeletons were able to do that later.

You sped through the last ones.

Axe, much like Sans, but way more clammy. 6'2 and sporting a crack in his skull. He spoke quietly, seeming almost timid.

Crooks, a giddy mess like Papyrus and Blue, sporting a set of silver braces. He had a small fracture under his left socket, his angular cheeks twisted into a happy smile as he shook your hand. 8'1.

Blackberry, Blue's edgy counterpart. His eyelights were a blueish purple, like the faded juices of a crushed blackberry. Oddly fitting. 6' even.

Mutt, a skeleton much like Stretch. The color of his spine had shifted from the stark white of his face to a faded beige. The only way you could tell was from the tank top that hung loosely on his frame. Same height as the orange sweater-clad skeleton. Only difference was the deeply rooted crack along his right socket and his sharper teeth.

And that was the bunch. Gaster had explained that one more skeleton was part of the group, but he was hidden away in his room. Wings was his name.

After being introduced, you all clambered into the living room, sitting snuggly in between Red and Stretch on one of the couches. Sans then thoroughly explained exactly what you were doing here.

They all seemed to tense at the mention of therapy. Papyrus interrupted and said he had no problems and didn't think he needed to be under that kind of treatment. His brother had told him otherwise. He explained how tense and stressful the atmosphere had quickly become in the home, putting more stress on him and the older of the bunch in turn. You listened idly as the group made their remarks, a fee having turned to you with a scowl.

Edge stood up abruptly, slamming his hands violently on the coffee table, you tensed, your anxiety having hit it's peek mid-conversation.

"I DO NOT NEED TO BE TENDED TO BY THE LIKES OF SOME RETCHED HUMAN! LET ALONE THIS ONE! LOOK AT HER, SHES BARELY KEEPING HERSELF ALIVE!"

You flinched at those words, your body tensing as you shriveled up closer into the couch. The physical contact from the two bodies in either side of you giving you no sense of comfort. You shuddered, dragging yourself away from those thoughts. You cupped your good hand on your right wrist, feeling for the scars under the sleeves of your black button up.

"edge calm down. this is exactly what im talking about. everyone in here is so pent up with hatred for the other. im not telling you to get along because apparently my words dont work! so maybe, just maybe.."

Sans turned to look at you, a grim smile etched into his features.

"someone elses words might."

You stared for a moment, your heart suddenly pulsing with that familiar sense of dedication. You sat up, proudly in fact. Red shifted beside you, allowing you to sit up more. You cleared your throat, your eyes looking around the room of quiet anxiety and fearful eyes.

"I know you all may not warm up to me at first. If, at all. But I really do want to help. That's why I'm here. I don't intend to be cold and rehearsed when I interact with you all. I'll."

You paused. Seeing that a few of them had perked up at your words.

"I'll be me."

You paused again, directing a warm smile to Papyrus, Crooks, and Blue who were all shaking off on the couch to your left. They all eased, smiling to you.

"And that's all that I need to be. People may seem to get better with calculated words and medication but, I prefer the latter. Making sure your words have meaning is the best way to get to people. Shows you can empathize with them."

Edge snarled at you, his face scrunching into an expression you would only assume was rage.

"WE. DON'T.  NEED. YOUR. PITY."

He spat venomously at you. You shrunk down for a moment, eyes wide as you stared to him. You shifted, standing on your feet, you folded your arms across your chest, opening your mouth to speak before Sans raised a hand to you.

"but she isnt here. to pity us. shes here to speak to us and help us. no more questions."

His tone was sharp and sturdy, his hand falling and resting on his cheek as he brushed off the beads of soft blue sweat that rolled down his skull. He sighed deeply, looking back up to you with a pained grin.

"you can head home (y/n). go grab the things you need and come back tomorrow morning so you can settle in."

You nodded and grabbed your bag, Sans walking you to the door. He gave you a firm hug and a final thank you, wishing you get home safe. The sun was just dipping behind the horizon, so you had time.

As you walked off the porch, exhaustion hit you like a freight train. You exhaled hard, running your hands through your frayed hair. Tomorrow would be a long day.

\------------------------------------------------

As Sans shut the door behind you, he felt the eyes of his housemates on him. Gaster, Dings, Wings, G, and Green had been the only ones who knew of the therapy beforehand. He tensed when he felt a firm grip on the back of his shirt, Edge raising him to his angular face.

"You. Ignorant. Fool."

He hissed in his face, dropping him to the floor before storming off into the hall, racing up the steps to his room. Everyone say quiet for a moment, Blue being the first to break the tense and heavy silence.

"MISS (Y/N) SEEMS LIKE A KIND PERSON. IM SURE WE'D ALL GET ALONG WITH HER. I HOPE SHE STAYS FOR DINNER TOMORROW!"

"I SECOND THAT BLUE!" Papyrus chimed in, throwing his fist into the air.

"she'll be here for a while actually.."

Sans had said quietly, but everyone heard him.

"Is the guest room ready?" Gaster spoke, his expression being that of concern as he looked to his brother, who sat cross-legged on the hardwood floor, slumped against the door, head in his hands.

"yeah, it is." He sighed. Tomorrow would be a long day.


	2. Day 1: Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh me oh my whos ready.

Once again, you were stood, helplessly at the door of the skeleton household, your 3 suitcases placed on either side of you. You had a small bag on your back, your booted feet shuffling nervously as you went to knock. Before you could, it slung open, Axe's glowing red eye light peering back at you. Your eyes wandered unconsciously to the hole in his skull, staring for a moment at its jagged edges.

You smiled at him meekly, his own smile upturning just a tad.

"hey ms.(y/n)."

You looked at him in bewilderment for a moment, just before you waved a hand at him dismissively.

"Just (Y/N). No need for formalities."

He shrugged at you, his gradient red and gold shirt hanging slack on his figure. You watched as his left hand crept up to his left socket, curling into the empty space before he gave a rough tug. A sickening crack made you stumble before you went to walk past him. The small fracture below his eye had gotten larger, a small bit of dust falling from the newer grooves. You pulled his hand away softly, as a result, he flinched from your touch. His eye light expanded, almost taking up the empty space in the socket.

"Do you do that as a force of habit? Or when you're nervous?"

He stared for a moment, his eye light dilating back to its normal size.

"both."

You sighed reaching up to his face before you stopped yourself, seeing the small bead of red sweat roll down his skull.

"May I? Just to check the damage."

He shuffled on his socked feet for a moment, leaning into your touch after a few tense seconds. You looked at the small fracture, sighing before you looked to the hole in his head. You pondered to yourself for a moment, humming in thought.

"Does stuff going into your head hurt? Like water? Or a cool breeze?"

You looked to his occupied socket again, then to his slightly tense smile.

"no."

You nodded, giving a soft hum. He leaned away from your touch, his own hand grabbing yours. His hand lingered for a moment, looking to the small scars that lined your wrist. You had worn a short sleeve due to the heat. He gawked, his eye light expanding before dilating again. He traced one phalange across a particularly large scar, watching for your reaction. He kept examining them before he looked to you.

"what are these from?"

You sighed, giving a grim smile.

"Past stuff. You boys will know one day. Gotta get to know you all first right?"

He gave a soft hum, his fingers brushing over your wrist before his thumb rubbed a small circle there.

"skin is weird."

You chuckled, watching him curiously.

"Yeah, it is."

You shuffled on your feet again before you heard him take a sharp inhale of breath. His thumb pressed a bit harder into your wrist. He looked at you, wide-eyed and almost...giddy?

"whats this? wha.."

You squinted, looking at where his thumb was. Oh!

"That's my pulse."

"pulse?"

"Its how I know my heart is pumping blood to everything else in my body."

Before he could ask another question, Blue came barreling down the steps behind him, almost knocking into him before he expertly swerved left, catching you and tossing you up in the air. He caught you bridal style, putting one foot up against one of your suitcases as if striking a pose.

"I HAVE SUCCESSFULLY CAUGHT THE HUMAN CROOKS! I WIN!"

Crooks came tumbling down the steps in a lanky heap, storming up to the 3 of you happily.

"OH, I GUESS YOU DO WIN! I SEE YOU CAME TO GREET THE HUMAN BROTHER!"

"yep bro. sure did. did you know humans have this thing called a pulse?"

He gestured to his wrist for a moment, his face bearing the expression of childlike wonder. You giggled at this, easing your rapid heartbeat from the sudden contact with Blue. You looked to him, signaling that you wanted to be let down. He did so, letting your feet hit the ground of the porch. Each of them carried one of your suitcases for you, shuffling up the steps.

"your room is up here."

You followed, your hands fidgeting with one of the loose straps of the bag on your shoulder. You got to the third floor, and at the very end of the hall, just past Blackberry, Mutt, Green and G's doors. Along with a door labeled 'Study' and the bathroom. Axe pushed the door open slightly, inspecting it as if someone else was in there, then pushed the door open fully. You looked around the rather simple room, a desk pushed against the wall closest to the door, the bed off in the right corner. There was a large window just next to the bed, almost floor to ceiling. A bedside drawer and table with a lamp positioned on it, another dresser across the room from the door and a closet next to the desk.

You smiled warmly, watching as the three of them set your suitcases on the floor closest to the closet and dresser drawer.

"Thank you, guys. Was very kind of you to bring my stuff up."

"WE TREAT OUR HOUSEMATES WITH THE UTMOST RESPECT MISS (Y/N)!" Blue shouted.

"INDEED WE DO!" Crooks chimed in.

"only doing what sans told me to."

You nodded at them all, going over to your suitcases to drop your bag off. You'd unpack later.

"Is anyone else home right now?"

"red, gaster, mutt, sans and green. everyone else went out to lunch."

You nodded, ushering them all out of your room and heading downstairs. Axe said they'd all been in the dining room, eating in instead of going out. You, Crooks, Blue and Axe all waddled through the living room, through the kitchen and into the dining room on the left. There sat Red, a bottle of mustard in his left hand while he tilted back in his seat. He was wearing a red t-shirt and black sweatpants. Mutt was slouched on the table, probably asleep. Green sat at the head of the table, a book in his hands. Gaster was wearing a long sleeve black v-neck shirt, munching idly on a french fry. Sans was next to Red, leaning back in his chair with a bottle of ketchup in his right. The table had pizza boxes and trays of fries all over it.

All their attention turned to you.

"(Y/N). Good to see you again." Green spoke first.

"yo (y/n)." Sans and Red spoke in unison.

"ey," Mutt mumbled tiredly. 

"Hello dear," Gaster spoke softly, another fry between his surprisingly sharp fangs.

"want some pizza, we still got 2 full boxes." Sans yawned after, his large fangs peeking out from behind his hand.

"Sure! I'd love that actually." You scurried over to the table, taking a seat opposite to Gaster. Crooks, Axe and Blue all sat next to you, digging to one box. You and Axe shared the other. When you reached for a few fries, Gaster eyed your arm, a pained expression crossing his features.

"My dear, if you don't mind me asking, what are those marks from?" You tensed, sighing for a moment before you mumbled.

"Something I wouldn't like to mention just yet sadly."

You smiled as an apology, pacifying his curiosity for the moment. Green shut his book for a moment, looking to you. "Mmm. May I ask what you do for fun then?" Green spoke quietly, his glasses reflecting the light from the kitchen as he turned to look at you.

"Oh! I do sculpting, drawing and play the harp."

Green raised a browbone at you, his gaze curious.

"The harp? That's such an odd instrument. A beautiful one nonetheless." He replied.

"Indeed," Gaster spoke after.

"yada yada bullshit. hey babe, ya got any kinky shit youre into?" Red huffed, his cheeky grin plastered on his face. You were completely caught off guard, sputtering as you choked on a french fry. Gaster shot him a glare, Sans shoving him out of his seat. Axe chuckled, Blue pretending he didn't giggle at the spectacle.

"Inappropriate." Green set his book down forcefully on the table.

Red shuffled on the floor, grumbling at his housemates.

"LANGUAGE NEXT TIME RED!" Crooks yelled. You chuckled at their reactions, looking to Sans who just shrugged. He placed on his cheeky grin, just before you bit into your third slice of pizza.

"MISS (Y/N) DO YOU LIKE PUZZLES BY ANY CHANCE?" Blue gently poked your shoulder, giggling as he slipped the 4th slice of pizza into his mouth. You thought on it for a sec. "I prefer crossword puzzles if anything."

He deflated at this, putting on a pouty face. Oh no, this was too cute. He looked to you again, the stars in his eyes twinkling.

"CROSSWORD PUZZLES ARE SO BORING! STUFF THAT IS MORE INTERACTIVE IS WAY MORE FUN!"

"I AGREE!"

Crooks leaned over his brother to pat you on the head. Axe leaned over a bit as a response, his shoulder bumping yours. He tensed for a sec, the french fry he was nibbling on disappearing in a haze of something red and..slimy. You stared a bit longer than intended, curiously. You snapped out of it and finished up eating. Blue had dragged you outside, out to the front yard. The benefit of living closer to the woods was the open space. The front yard was wide open and decorated with yellow flowers that bloomed in the mid-summer air. You observed one of the more odd looking flowers, the one that was giving an iridescent blue glow. Red had accompanied the three of you outside, Sans resting on the chair on the porch.

" 's an echo flower. repeats anything you say to it. just flick the petals."

You gawked at the flower, looking back to Red who was crouched next to you. You gave a wicked smile then leaned in close, whispering something to the flower. You leaned back and looked to him.

"Flick the petals."

He looked at you curiously, his crouched form making him look like a giant ball. A giant ball of edginess but a ball nonetheless. His knee plates shifted ad he got closer, reaching a massive bony hand out and flicking one of the petals. It chimed like a bell before repeating what you had whispered.

_"Do you shop at hot topic or are you unintentionally dressed like you listen to nothing but sad, depressing music?"_

He flinched, looking at you with an amused scowl.

"you toyin with me? hop off it sweetcheeks, youre the one dressing like youre a frat kid."

You faked a gasp, putting a hand over your chest in mock hurt.

"Me and my jeans are fine, Edgelord."

"thats my bro not me."

You chuckled, standing up from the spot and looking to Blue, Crooks, and Axe who were excitedly gathered around a box in the grass. You walked over to the box, looking down at it like the rest of them were. Blue then hoisted the box from the grass, tossing it higher than you'd ever expect him to do. He leapt after it, his boots leaving the dirt before you even noticed.

You gawked at the spectacle, yelping at a blue bone shot up from the spot the box had been sitting, impaling it before you could process. The box exploded in a flurry of glitter and confetti, red and blue ribbons shooting out and intertwining before they unraveled to reveal a black staff. Blue caught it expertly, barreling forward and landing on the tip of the bone. It lowered slowly, just enough that he was still above all of you.

"BEHOLD THE EXPERTISE OF THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE. THIS FIRST PUZZLE WILL BE SIMPLE, THEN GET HARDER AS WE GO ALONG!"

He swung the staff happily, twirling it in his hand happily. His blue short sleeve blew in the nonexistent wind, along with his bandana that was tied around his neck. He bounced on the tip of the bone for a moment before he pointed to another box that was a few feet away.

"BEGIN!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

After your aching body lay sweating in the grass, you huffed. Axe won, you coming in hot second, Crooks, then Red, who was stomping angrily and growling at Blue.

"that little hole-headed bastard had'ta cheat or somethin."

"SORRY BUT HE WON FAIR AND SQUARE. HERE YOU GO AXE, A GOOD DEED TICKET FOR YOU!"

Blue pulled a glistening blue slip from his pocket, the light reflecting off of it in a beautiful chrome layer. He handed it to Axe who tucked it away in his shorts pocket. Crooks sighed defeatedly in the grass, giving you a rather rough pat on the back.

"YOU DID VERY WELL MISS (Y/N)."

You smiled at him, huffing a bit harder than usual. "You too Crooks!"

Blue marched over to you both, holding out the same blue slip to both of you.

"YOU TWO WORKED JUST AS HARD! HERE!" Blue spoke happily, bouncing on his toes. You gratefully accepted the slip, giving a warm smile in return. Crooks grabbed the other slip happily, bouncing to his feet excitedly.

"I HAVE ACQUIRED A PRIZE!" Crooks exclaimed, just before he darted off into the house. Axe followed suit rather quickly, along with Red. Sans stood from his seat, rocking forward before walking over to help you stand.

"Why'd they all rush inside?" Sans sighed and pointed to the new group of skeletons that were all walking up the path now.

G, Edge, Stretch, Dings, Papyrus, and Blackberry were all shambling down the path to the house. Blackberry and Edge stopped for a moment to yell at each other presumably, a rather boisterous Papyrus stepping between them to stop them. Just as G came up to the front yard, Stretch waved lazily to you, Dings following in tow.

"Oh! Miss (Y/N) my dear how are you?" Dings bounded up to you, tossing you up and catching you in his arms in a swift hug before you could process. He set you down carefully, leaning down slightly to meet your gaze.

"I'm actually doing wonderful Dings." He smiled at this, his face flushing a vivid hue of blue and orange that mingled on the bridge of where his nose would be. It was almost mesmerizing how they mixed. Polar opposites and yet they gathered in perfect tandem with each other on his face.

"Splendid to hear! I hope you don't get too tired of us too quickly. Especially those 2 over there," he signaled to Edge who now had Blackberry in the air, shaking him vigorously. "They aren't the nicest." He seemed solemn at that comment.

"Nothing I haven't handled before." You beamed at him, his hand giving you a firm pat on the shoulder. "If you need help let us know dear. Those 2 are like brick walls." He chuckled.

"Guess I've gotta be the hammer to break them huh?" You joked idly, Dings and Sans chuckling at your joke. Stretch sighed, flopping into the grass next to you.

"you can say that again," Stretch mumbled tiredly.

"guess shes gotta be the hammer to break them huh?" Sans said word for word. You turned to him and burst into a fit of giggles, holding your stomach. This was comfortable. No having to watch your words. Or stay in line. This was nice.

**Y/N**

**HP +1**

**FINAL VALUE:**

**HP: 2.5**

Dings tensed at this, his hand tightening on your shoulder for a moment before he released. Unbeknownst to you, Stretch tensed as well, his sockets shifting to look at your HP.

_so low for a human. its really alarming._

He thought to himself. You swayed on your feet nervously as Edge, Blackberry and Papyrus all stumbled toward you. G had gone back to defuse the situation as well.

"Hey, angel." G waved a holed hand at you. You waved back peering past Dings as Papyrus bounded up to you, thrusting you into the air and on his shoulders.

"MISS (Y/N) YOU HAVE RETURNED! OH JOYOUS, WE MUST CELEBRATE OUR HUMAN FRIENDS ARRIVAL! MILKSHAKES WILL DO NICELY!"

You chuckled and gently mushed Papy's cheeks under your hands, giggling at his enthusiasm.

"I WILL NOT SPEND MY PRECIOUS TIME WITH THE LIKES OF THIS WRETCHED THING." Edge boomed as he walked past furiously, Blackberry in tow, before slamming the front door shut with so much force, you could have sworn you heard a hinge fall and clatter to the wooden porch. You sighed, gently patting Papyrus' skull.

"Don't worry about Mister Party Pooper." You reassured him, chuckling as he hopped back to the house, everyone else following suit. When you entered, Blue skipped up to the group, making grabby hands up at Papyrus.

"OH IS IT HOLDING THE HUMAN TIME? CAN I HOLD HER? IS IT OK IF I HOLD YOU, MISS (Y/N)?"

Was it? You pondered before nodding. They were all harmless, say for Edge and Red, you hadn't thought about their intentions yet. Maybe Axe as well, but not nearly as much.

"Sure Blue! Think you can catch me?"

"OF COURSE!"

He posed then held his arms our for you, bouncing on the tips of his socked feet. You let Papyrus lift you before letting you go, slight panic running over you before you felt Blue's sturdy arms cup around you, cradling you to his chest.

"GOTCHA!" He smirked proudly, Stretch walking past you all to go to the couches.

"my bros got the best catch," Stretch said as he pinched your cheek playfully before walking off. Blue carried you to the kitchen, Sans and Dings following while G joined a napping Stretch and Mutt in the living room. He set you on the counter, to your dismay, which was way farther off the ground than you anticipated. Damn these tall skeletons. Your legs swung idly as Papyrus dashed around the kitchen, taking out a massive blender and many tubs of Nice Cream. He set up glasses along the counter and began scooping different flavors into the blender.

Celebratory Chocolate Chip, Victorious Vanilla, Sentimental Strawberry, then Magnificent Mint. These names were all so cute. Dings leaned against the counter next to you, tapping his phalanges against the marble countertop.

"Miss (Y/N), have you ever had nice cream?" Dings asked.

"I've had it once! Don't have it much on my side of town. Not very monster friendly, nor do they sell monster products."

"Well, that's unfortunate." He chimed, his smile faltering a bit. You nodded in turn, wringing your hands together for a moment.

"OH MISS (Y/N)! TELL US ABOUT THE THING AXE MENTIONED!" Blue yelled.

"what thing did i mention?" Axe appeared next to Blue, startling you slightly. You clasped a hand over your chest for a moment, giggling.

"Oh yeah! My pulse."

"WHAT'S THAT?" Blue asked.

"Its proof that my heart is working."

"WELL DUH, IF YOUR SOUL WASN'T WORKING YOU'D BE LONG GONE!" Blue stated matter of factly.

"Oh. Blue dear, my physical heart. It's right here."

You grabbed his hand softly, placing it just above your chest. He flinched a moment, his skull lighting up in a haze of sky blue.

"MISS! OH DEAR THIS IS N-"

He stopped mid-sentence, staring in awe at your chest. The faint thump made him gasp loudly. His sockets widened at this, bouncing on the tips of his toes.

"OHMYWORDWHATSTHAT? ITSSOSMALLOHMYWORDTHATSADORABLEOHM-"

He took a sharp intake of breath, pulling his hand away then staring at it.

"It's heartbeat!" You said happily, looking to Axe who looked very confused. In fact, all of the skeletons looked confused. You grabbed Axe's hand next, gently placing it over your chest where Blue's hand was. He stood silent for a moment before the thump. He then pulled you closer, resting his head in the spot, looking off wide-eyed and entranced.

"its so....tiny."

"Yep! My heart isn't as big an organ as most of them."

He pulled away, looking dazed and awestruck. The other 3 followed suit, all just as shocked and awed as the other 2. Soon your milkshakes were done, and you all sat comfortably at the dining room table, sipping away and making small chat.

Around 10:45, Papyrus and Blue shuffled off to bed, Stretch and Sans having succumbed to napping on the couch with  Mutt. Dings scurried off to his room, G doing the same before wishing you a good night. Axe walked you to your room, feeling your heartbeat one more time in awe before heading off to his own room.

You opted for showering in the morning, slipping out of your groggy clothes and falling into bed, undressed and tired. You fell into a dreamless sleep, satisfied for the first time in 6 years.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

**Unknown POV**

_How strange. How_   ** _odd._**

_She doesn't know just how special she is yet..._

_How._

**_S t r a n g e._ **


	3. Day 2: Hug Buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You spend some time with Blackberry and learn something new about skeletons.

When you woke up, you heard frantic knocking on your door. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes and sat up in bed, looking at your half naked figure. The scars across your legs, the few that graced your collarbone and the faint one that you traced on your neck didn't seem to bother you as much this morning. You recalled waking up in cold sweats, crying your eyes out on some days. Today wasn't one of them.

The knocking in your door ceased for a moment before you heard a giddy voice on the other side.

"MISS (Y/N)! GET UP, YOU'LL BE LATE FOR BREAKFAST!"

Blue's adorable voice chimed on the other side of the door. You smiled to yourself, getting up and shuffling through one of your suitcases, you grabbed a change of clothes, your towel, toothbrush, and other toiletries before you threw on your baggy shirt from yesterday. You opened your door and smiled at Blue who was dressed in galaxy themed pajamas.

_Oh my god that's so cute._

You chuckled and let him ruffle your hair, hoisting you up and onto his shoulder. You shrieked, keeping your shirt pinned against your legs.

"H-Hey Blue! Need to shower first, would you take me to the bathroom?"

He nodded eagerly, darting down the hall and skidding to a halt in front of the bathroom door. You smiled and thanked him, watching as he used the railing that lined the stairwell to slide down, striking a flexing pose as he went. You knocked on the bathroom door just in case someone else might have been in there. When no reply came you pushed the door open, stepping in and setting your clothes and other items on the small shelf that was just above the toilet. You looked to the glass door shower, seeing a small shelf that was in the corner of the closed off box, then to the large tub that lay off to the right of it. You squinted at the sight of shampoo, wondering why on earth would they need that kind of stuff. Probably a gimmick? Who knows.

You stripped down fairly quickly, going to the shower and sliding the glass door open. You stepped in and turned on the water, letting it glide over your skin. You stayed like that for a minute, letting the water soothe your sore muscles, running your hands through the frayed mess you called hair. You cleaned off quickly, sighing in relief as you stepped out of the shower. You got dressed and bundled your dirty clothes up, shuffling back to your room to set them aside.

As you got to your room, you saw Mutt slung across your mattress, presumably asleep.

...odd.

You walked over to him, your damp hair hanging over your shoulders and around your face. "Uhh.. Mutt?"

He grumbled, one of his sockets opening up for a moment to look at you. He stared for a few seconds before he sat up, yawning. He cupped a bony hand over his mouth before he let it drop to his lap. His gold tooth glimmered in the early morning light.

"oh hey (y/n). sorry i came up here cause m'lord told me to get you for breakfast but you werent here."

You chuckled at this, giving him a gentle pat on his arm. He leaned into your touch willingly, a raspy chuckle rumbling through his body. You took a moment to look at what you would assume were his pajamas.

An all too big black tank top was slung over his thin frame, his ribs peeking from out of the armholes. It hung heaviest around his frontside, exposing his discolored ribs and spinal column. You could see a faint rust orange glow coming from his chest as well. His ribs were marred with small scuffs and cracks, spider web-like designs that healed over messily. His neck had a particularly nasty looking groove in it, horizontal in nature. He wore baggy black sweatpants, the strings tied hastily. He raised a bony hand to gently scratch at his neck, his slightly pointed phalanges making a soft scrape noise as he itched at his "throat". Another yawn came from him, making you look to his face again.

That's when you saw it.

A large, rather bulbous appendage slid from the void of his mouth, coiling up and flicking across his teeth. It took a slow drag, drawing out its movements. It was a bright purple in color, getting darker towards the tip of the appendage. It quickly slipped back into his mouth, his jaw closing with a soft click.

That was a tongue.

You flushed at the thought, your mind racing with thousands of thoughts as you looked at him. God that was an experience.

"you gonna keep staring at me or are we gonna go get breakfast sweetheart?"

You snapped out of your daze, sputtering for words before you nodded, setting your stuff on your desk for now. You pulled a pair of black slippers from your suitcase, resembling large clawed furry feet, you slipped them on, fully matching your all black lounge clothes. Black short sleeve, shorts, socks, and slippers. Comfortable. You both walked down the steps, Mutt following close behind you. His stride was long and he easily skipped 3-4 steps with each step he took of his own. You envied that kind of thing.

You both made it to the living room seeing Sans, G, Stretch, and Dings all sitting on the couches, a very animated Blackberry shouting at them for something.

"YOU FOOLS YOU EAT IN THE DINING ROOM! IF I SO MUCH AS FIND A PIECE OF SCRAMBLED EGG ANYWHERE ON THIS CARPET SO HELP ME I'LL WRING ALL YOUR BLOODY NECKS!"

You cringed at this, earning a chuckle from Mutt. That alerted the others of your presence. Everyone mumbled a half-hearted "good morning" to you, offering you to sit with them. Before you could sit, Blackberry grabbed your wrist, turning you towards him in one swift motion.

"HUMAN GIRL, COME WITH ME! YOU WILL ATTEND BREAKFAST ON TIME FROM NOW ON OR I WILL GO RETRIEVE YOU MYSELF EVERY MORNING AND DRAG YOU DOWN HERE!"

You looked at him, bewildered and slightly scared. He was much closer to your own height, which you thanked the heavens for, but he was still a kind of wide and intimidating skeleton. He had a grimace on his face, accompanied by a scar over his left socket that you didn't notice before. His berry colored eye lights looked at you angrily, before he lifted you up and over his shoulder, marching to the kitchen. He set you down on a stool by the counter, making you grip to it for your very life.

You looked at the arrangement of food and smiled, your stomach rumbling at all of the choices. Blackberry made a confused expression at this, his face scrunching up as he growled at you. It was a deep and guttural sound, almost like that of an animal. It startled you a bit, making you flinch back.

"YOU WILL NOT GROWL AT ME HUMAN!"

It took you a few seconds before you realized.

"Blackberry, that was my stomach. It makes that noise when I'm hungry."

He stopped and looked at your stomach, grabbing the end of your shirt and flipping it up to look at your stomach closer. You flinched at this, watching as he used a bony finger to jab at your gut.

"VERY WELL! THEN PREPARE FOR THE GREATEST FOOD YOU'VE EVER TASTED HUMAN!"

He darted around the kitchen, plate in hand. He filled it with french toast, scrambled eggs, sausages, bacon, and a handful of fruit. He drizzled syrup over the toast and even added a small scoop of nice cream on top. Your mouth watered at the sight, watching as he held out the plate in front of you. When you went to reach for it, he stepped back, a wicked smile on his face.

"AH AH AH. HUMAN YOU MAY EAT ON ONE CONDITION."

You paused and looked at him, giving a heavy sigh and chuckling.

"What's the condition?"

"YOU WILL AGREE TO SPEND THE FIRST WEEK YOU ARE HERE ATTENDING TO ME."

You raised a brow at him.

"T-THERAPY WISE.."

You sighed again, giving him a warm smile.

"Sure. But I do have to talk to everyone else still. Alright? I was gonna ask Sans who he thought would wanna, talk to me first anyway. It's what I'm here for."

He flushed a very faint shade of fuschia, his eye lights looking everywhere but you. He handed you your plate and lifted you up again, walking to the dining room with you outstretched like a child. Edge, Gaster, Blue, Papyrus, Axe, Crooks, and another skeleton clad in a deep red turtleneck were all sitting at the table. The skeleton clad one was incredibly tall, his appearance resembling Gaster's. He looked _menacing_. But slightly mysterious. He had a wicked grin on his face, his jagged mouth curved up into a smile. He had many cracks and fractures on his face, which oddly fit the wicked aura that radiated off of him. Their attention turned to you and Blackberry when he set a chair up between Gaster and Edge for you. Edge scoffed and folded his arms as Blackberry set you down, with a soft thump. He set your plate down in front of you, shuffling out of the dining room to go get his own food.

"Good morning Gaster, Edge."

You looked on either side of you, giving a warm smile.

"Good morning dear," Gaster said softly, the cup of coffee he was nursing being pushed up to his mouth slowly.

"WRETCHED HUMAN I DO NOT WISH A GOOD MORNING ON YOU BUT I WILL ACKNOWLEDGE YOUR EXISTENCE," Edge yelled, his fork being bent in his massive clawed hand.

Axe gave a lazy good morning, his sockets half-lidded as he dozed off at the table. Crooks and Papyrus were both dressed in silly looking pajamas, greeting you with a loud good morning. Finally, you turned your attention to the newer skeleton, who had been eyeing you all morning.

"Good morning! You must be.. Wings right?"

He simply nodded, his smile stretching more as he set one of his folded hands on his chest.

_"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss (Y/N)."_

Oh no his voice was actually soothing. It seemed to be drawn out and deep. A low rumble of something almost. You shuddered as he spoke your name, nodding softly.

"You as well Wings." You picked up your fork, digging into your food. You melted at the taste, sighing as you ate in comfortable silence. Gaster got up shortly after you finished, excusing himself for a moment. You grabbed your plate, shuffling back to the kitchen and setting it in the sink ad best you could. You felt a hand on your shoulder, to which you turned to see Blackberry staring back at you.

"Hey Black, something you need?" He seemed to flush at your question, grabbing your wrist and quickly whisking you off and upstairs. The others eyed you curiously, to which you shrugged, confused but you wouldn't question it. When you arrived at his door, he pushed it open, ushering you inside and shutting the door behind him. In the middle of the floor was a...pilow fort.

It was massive and had blankets draped around the outside of it, the inside looking much larger than you thought it would be. He grabbed a notebook off not his desk and a few pens, crawling inside of the fort and patting a spot next to him. You shrugged it off as him being in his comfort zone. You crawled in beside him, settling on the plush pillows.

"MISS (Y/N) YOU ARE A THERAPIST CORRECT?"

"Indeed I am."

He hummed at this, his eye lights dilating before they expanded again.

"WELL. I UHM. I WOULD LIKE TO ENGAGE IN A THERAPEUTIC TALK WITH YOU. I HAVE BEEN HAVING PROBLEMS RECENTLY WITH UHM." He shuffled nervously for a moment, his hands wringing together before he grabbed his notebook, tapping a pen to the front of it in thought.

"THIS IS MY DREAM JOURNAL. I'VE BEEN HAVING A HARDER AND HARDER TIME SLEEPING. IT IS RATHER HARD TO SET ASIDE THIS PROBLEM BECAUSE THIS IS SOMETHING I AM NEW TO... EXPERIENCING."

Oh no your heart. It's gonna explode. You gave him a soft smile to reassure him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. He flinched at the contact, looking at your hand then to you. He reluctantly sat the journal in your free hand, looking away as you picked it up to read through it.

The dreams were all odd in nature but there was one reoccurring thing.

At the end of each dream, Blackberry described sitting in an empty room with white walls, no door in sight. Quiet and alone. This was pretty heavy, considering that Blackberry put on such an inflated personality.

You looked to the skeleton who was currently shaking like a leaf, beads of fuchsia sweat rolling down his skull. He looked considerably shaken up, his sockets not having that signature glow. You wilted at this, closing the book and opening your arms for him. He looked a bit confused before he wasted no time to capture you in a rather sturdy hug. You smiled and gently pat his back, letting him cling to you. He shivered and nuzzled his face deep into the crook of your neck, his soft hiccups giving you the idea he was going to start crying.

You pulled away, looking at his rather shaken expression.

"To me, it seems like at the end of each dream, you're in a sensory deprivation room."

"A what?" His slightly shaking voice said. He was quieter than you'd ever heard him.

"Sensory deprivation. The white and blankness of the room gives your mind the illusion of numbness. It's like losing your sense of touch, smell or taste."

He nodded at this, his hands shakily cupping in front of his chest.

"I-I usually have those dreams when I feel.. Alone? Or.. Or when everyone is out all day and forget to tell me." He mumbled for a moment, leaning closer to you.

"Means you're touch starved Berry. Or just afraid of being alone." He flinched at your words, his browbones knitting together in frustration.

"What do I do to fix it?" He practically whispered, his shaking frame still leaning into you.

"Well. Guess I'm your new hug buddy."

He looked at you, lost for a moment. You opened your arms again, smiling at him.

"Whenever you can't sleep or don't want to be alone, come give me a hug! That's how it works."

He looked at you for a moment, a cheeky grin plastered on his flushed face. He puffed out his chest, capturing you in a crushing hug.

"OF COURSE YOU WOULD PICK ME AS YOUR HUG BUDDY HUMAN. I AM GREAT AFTER ALL."

You giggled at his enthusiasm, giving him a firm pat on the back. He leaned into the hug, his hands clinging to your shirt. He mumbled a soft thank you before rolling out of the fort and standing, posing heroically as he helped you out. He caught your hand softly, giving a light squeeze.

You both left his room, Blackberry tumbling down the stairs to join the others. You sighed. This wasn't so bad. He seemed genuinely happy. You heard his shouting downstairs and decides to join them, feeling a hand on your shoulder. You turned to see Axe, looking at you curiously.

"did he do anything weird to you?"

His tone was slightly shaky and seemed threatening.

"Nope. Just needed to talk to me." You beamed at him, grabbing his hand leading him downstairs. His thumb was placed along your wrist, feeling your pulse again. You both got to the living room, Stretch, Blue, and Red were all slouching on the sofas. Blackberry was in the room off to the right, yelling and laughing proudly at who you would assume was Edge.

"hey frat girl." Red chuckled and waved to you.

"Oh hello to you too Hot Topic!" He winced at you, putting on a pouty face before he crossed his arms over his chest. Stretch and Blue chuckling at his displeasure. You sat with them, Blue grabbing you from Axe and sitting you on his shoulders. You gently pet his skull, listening to the faint rumble that escaped him.

"Did you just purr Blue?"

He tensed and chuckled, his face flushing a beautiful blue.

"M-MAYBE SO." You giggled at him and looked to Red, who was scowling at you both.

"Something wrong Red? Did you wanna be pet too?" You joked at him. His face flushed a deep crimson, to which he grumbled at.

"since youre offering." He mumbled, Blue hoisting you up and off of his shoulders. You walked over to Red, who immediately placed his head over your chest once you sat down. You scoffed for a moment, gently running your hand over his skull. A deep rumble came from him. He sighed for a moment before tensing up. "the fuck is that thumping."

"its a heartbeat," Axe answered.

"what does it do?" Red looked at you a bit confused.

"IT KEEPS BLOOD PUMPING THROUGH HER BODY. ITS LIKE... A SECOND LESSER SOUL FOR THE HUMAN!" Blue stated.

"really?" Stretch sat up, looking at you with wonder.

"More or less. Its physical rather than magical." Red rested his head against your chest again, listening in.

"its so faint... thats keeping you alive in'it?"

"Yeah, it is!" You gently pet his skull again.

Stretch walked over and pushed Red aside, much to his dismay. He rested his head on your chest, listening in. He mumbled a shocked "whoa", before pulling away.

"thats kinda cool if ya ask me." Stretch spoke in a slow tone, the lollipop stick in his mouth twirling for a moment. You chuckled at all their wonder-stricken gazes, settling into the couch cushions comfortably.

**Y/N**

**HP +1**

**FINAL VALUE:**

**HP: 3.5**

**comfortable where she is.**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

You woke up, tangled in a heap with Red and Stretch, who were snoring loudly. You untangled yourself from the rather large skeletons, sighing softly. You looked to the window and saw it was getting rather late. As you shuffled to the kitchen, you saw a very haggard looking Gaster, leaning against the counter, face in his hands and groaning.

"Hello, Gaster." You said sleepily, rubbing your eyes for a moment. He opened his sockets to look at you, giving a weak smile.

"Hello dear. You're getting comfortable quicker than I thought." You chuckled and leaned against the counter next to him, your hands finding your phone in your shorts pocket. **12:32.**  You stuffed it back into your pocket, looking up to him. He was gently sipping from a cup of, from what the strong smell indicated, was coffee.

"I am. Mostly because Sans had told me how you guys are beforehand. Not that it's like what I expected. But you guys are making me feel at home so, it's easy. Blackberry even came to me today to talk."

He raised a browbone at you, giving a faint chuckle in response. "Indeed they are warming up to you. Edge... Maybe not as much. But he's stagnant with everyone." He thought for a moment.

"Even Wings left his room to eat with us this morning when he heard you had arrived." You nodded at him, sighing.

"Gaster, I'll be heading into town tomorrow to stop by the art store, did you wanna come?"

He looked down at you, pondering for a brief second. "Sure dear, why not." He ruffled your hair before grabbing his mug and walking out of the kitchen. "Goodnight (Y/N)."

You sighed and walked up to your own room, shuffling in and shutting the door. Your suitcases were set neatly by your bed along with a note on your pillow. Your art supplies were placed neatly on your desk, laptop and other gadgets included. You walked over and picked up the note, smiling.

 _"unpacked for ya. dont worry about thanking me. it was no skin off my_   ** _nose._** _"_

_-sans_

You smiled and set the note on the dresser drawer, flopping back into bed. You slipped into a dreamless sleep again.


	4. Day 3: Wake Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh worm? y'all thought it would be fine B))

You woke up in a cold sweat. Something was off. Your body was on fire, your throat ached. Something was really wrong. You went to raise your hands but they were being held down by something. Everything was fuzzy in your line of sight. You were hot. Too hot. Everything was too FUCKING hot.

You screamed. The room stopped spinning for a moment. You blinked rapidly, the tears you didn't know were there were clearing your vision. You wailed, looking around your room. Your voice was cut short by the sudden hot liquid that was spilling from your lips. You choked on it, your body aching.

Were you dying? What was going on? Was he back? He came back to hurt you. You were done for. You knew you couldn't run away long enough. Everything hurt. You were dying.

You blacked out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans stared at your convulsing form, his phalanges keeping your arms pinned to the bed. He didn't want you struggling too much. The fresh wound across your throat was bleeding too much and if he wanted to save you, you'd have to hold still.

Axe had snuck into your room and slit your throat in your sleep, but not before he heard the sickening wail you made. He was being pinned to the floor by his brother, G, Papyrus, Gaster, and even Wings. You stopped writhing long enough for Blue to wipe away the clotting blood, his shaky hands resting on your neck. He focused hard, the steady flow of green magic pooling in the palms of his clammy hands.

Green was doing his work as well, his hands over top of Blue's as they steadied your almost nonexistent breathing. You stilled for a moment, the wound stitching itself together before a sudden gasp, then a deep exhale. Your eyes fluttered open for a moment, gawking at the group of skeletons around your bed, then black again. The gurgle you had been making was gone now, and your convulsing was nothing more than light spasms from your muscles. Axe was too quiet as of now and Sans would need answers.

He ordered Green and Blue to stick to you, Gaster and Wings following behind Sans as he dragged the culprit out.

He tossed Axe into the study, blue magic convulsing at the palm of his hand as he gripped his neck and raised him up. Wings and Gaster stood behind him, their stares menacing.

**_"what. were you fucking THINKING!?"_ **

The last word echoed in the room, the floor rattling as he slammed him down against the wood. Axe winced at the sudden contact, the wind being knocked from his body. He shuddered, his hand creeping up and clawing at Sans' hand around his throat, then up to his socket. He yanked hard, sputtering while he tried to speak.

"i-i dont know i dont know i dont. i. im sorry i dont know dont."

He choked up, Sans' grip faltering for a moment.

"i dont know, something told me to. i didnt mean to i swear, i didnt want to, im sorry dont kill me, ill talk but i cant, its hard to breathe its r-really re-"

Sans dropped the sputtering Axe, looking at him with empty sockets. He grumbled, his slippered feet being the only thing in Axe's line of vision.

"you stick to your room today. i dont wanna see you and i dont want you near (y/n). you better be hoping she decides to work with us still. if not."

The sudden shift in gravity for Axe made him wince, red tears bubbling out of his sockets and seeping into the aged wood of the floor.

**"youre gonna really wish you didnt live here."**

Wings scoffed at the writhing and sputtering mess of Axe on the floor, Gaster shooting a glare his way, then leaving after Sans and Wings. Axe curled up in the floor, crying softly at the weight of the situation.

"i didnt do it. i swear. i didnt. i-"

The sudden rush of cool air made him yelp, his quivering form being rattled to the core.

**_[Speak of me to the others and sadly I cannot ensure your safety dear Sans.]_ **

He winced again, curling his hand into a fist. He looked at his hand, gawking at the small smudge of black that was nestling in the grooves of his past scars, contrasting against the stark white of his bones. He whimpered helplessly, curling in on himself.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

You woke up suddenly, flinging yourself forward in bed. You clutched your throat subconsciously, wailing as you scooted back against the wall that your bed sat against. You kicked and screamed before you heard someone speak.

"(y/n)! (y/n) calm down!"

You opened your eyes, surveying the faces that were gathered around your bed. Sans, Blue, Green, G, and Gaster. They all looked exhausted. You shifted to sit up, whimpering as you felt your throat, coughing at the strained effort it took to scream.

"Why are you all in my room?"

Sans and the others looked tense, their gazes faltering before Sans leaned forward, very cautiously cupping his hand around your own.

"promise me not to straight up, up and leave. please."

You faltered for a moment, eyes blown wide as you stared at him.

"What happened?"

"axe came into your room and." He gestured to your throat, hesitantly.

"he slit your throat." Your heart fell, almost as if a switch had been flipped.

_You weren't ok. This wasn't a good idea. No. Get away. No don't. Don't hurt me. I'll be good, you pleaded._

**_Fear._ **

**Y/N**

**HP -3**

**FINAL VALUE:**

**HP: .5**

**shes scared youre going to hurt her.**

Sans clutched your hand harder as the color drained from your face, your breathing faltering as you clutched your chest. You shuddered, yanking your hand away and running a hand through your messy hair.

_What were you doing? God no, what were you doing? Did you really like this job? Did you..what. How were you ever qualified to be a therapist, you were so fucked up yourself. Who were you? What's your name? Help. HELP._

Sans could feel the writhing pain from just holding your hand, watching as your HP dropped a second time.

**HP: .2**

You slouched in bed, obviously having falling unconscious. He almost shrieked, Blue doing it for him as you went limp against the mattress.

"MISS (Y/N)!? MISS?!" He wailed, Blue tears spilling from his sockets. Gaster slid past him and went to put a hand on your chest.

"I need to see her soul to check the damage. One second." Gaster mumbled, his hands fumbling before he went to tug his balled fist away. The room was tense.

Nothing happened.

Gaster stared in shock, trying his luck again. He watched as your body lifted slightly from the tug before a loud crack rang through the room. Your soul hung limply in the air in front of them all, the weight of the situation finally dawning upon them.

They thought they needed help but it was clear that you were suffering more than them.  
  
Your soul was marred with deep cracks and grooves that seeped a disgusting black fluid. The outer shell was a mute gray, but behind it swirled three colors in unison. A minty lime green. Kindness. A light blue. Patience. Then a soft peachy color. Empathy. They all stared before they noticed the thing that was unsettling.

It was flipped. Like a monster soul. It was humming quietly, twirling every few seconds before it settled to a steady bobbing.

Gaster put his hand flat against your chest, letting your soul settle in its place. He looked to the rest of the group.

"Tell no one else in the house of this. **No one.** " Everyone nodded before Gaster left swiftly.

You slept for 4 days.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

You drifted in a black void, too black. It was too dark for you. You looked onward at the expanse of darkness, your hands twitching against the black sludge that seemed to envelop them. You were hardly even awake when you felt the sharp tug at your chest. Then it faded to black again.

**_[Too soon for you dear. I'll see you soon.]_ **

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

You blinked the sleep from your eyes, your hand flexing as you clutched onto whatever was holding you. You tensed before you heard someone shuffle beside you.

"(y/n).. youre up. oh my god youre up." Sans practically whimpered, throwing his arms around your shoulders. You smiled and held him tight, your body succumbing to the sudden burn of using your muscles again. You sniffled and held him tight, chuckling as he pulled away.

"what do you remember?"

You wracked your brain for a moment, shuffling a bit as you suddenly became very aware of your heartbeat.

"I remember Axe. I. Did he hurt me?"

Sans winced, his grip faltering.

"yes."

He sounded pained to say it, his voice a soft whisper as he said that. You shuddered.

"please dont go. please. were sorry. he wont do it again please miss (y/n) no one else will help us, ple-"

"I wanna talk to him."

He stopped sputtering long enough to gasp, then clutched your hand tighter.

"no."

It was firm and cold, detached even. You rested a soft hand on his shoulder. After talking to Sans for 2 months you picked up on his habit to be...stern. But he only used it when someone was in danger. He got cold and his sockets would turn dark. He'd go rigid and try his best to be intimidating. It worked, most of the time.

For you, it was easy to get a grip on yourself before your confidence faltered.

"We gotta talk or it won't ever get solved. And if it doesn't, I'm not doing my job right."

He paused, his grip wavering again as he stood and coughed into his hand. He swallowed hard, which made you question how he did that. Maybe for effect?

"yeah. yeah sorry. ill. get him but if he does anything, im right outside the door."

You nodded. With the sound of muffled slippers, he left. He came back a few minutes later with a hysterical Axe, trembling and shifting on his feet. He looked wrecked, absolutely floored. Sans shoved him rather mercilessly into the chair he had occupied before, giving him a stern look. He left the room and that's when Axe broke down.

"im so sorry im so sorry i didnt mean it im sorry im sorry im sorry please dont leave im sorry it wasnt me, someone else told me to and i cant tell you who or hes gonna kill me and then he said hed kill you please dont hurt me im sorry, im sorry."

He got up before you could say anything, rushing out of the room still crying. Sans peeked in at you, just as confused as you were. You looked bewildered and sighed deeply, running a shaky hand over your face.

Your calm resolve was slipping. It all came crashing down before you could comprehend you were even crying.

No one visited your room for the rest of the day.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Axe avoided you like the plague for the rest of the week. You were honestly upset. The house was tense and once everyone had known you'd been hurt, everyone was on edge. Tense and barely spared conversation with you. Blackberry had come to you frequently during the week, in a slobbering mess of tears and anxiety. He had been having worse and worse nightmares, to which you'd comfort him.

A new development outside of the tense atmosphere was Papyrus coming to you next. He vented about how his brother was being scarcer than before, and when he did see him, he looked absolutely floored. You hummed and listened to his emotional ramblings. You usually found yourself tangled between him and Blackberry most evenings, despite the uneasy feeling that was resting in your gut. Honestly you yourself were reeling just as much.

The incident had shaken you up, but not as much as it should have. Some part of you wanted to believe Axe. Then the other half of you was screaming about _him._

**_Him._ **

The one you were running away from for so many years. Your breathing was ragged and shuddering while you shifted your weight against the sink of the bathroom, heaving and whimpering at the acidic burn of stomach bile. You shuddered again, a firm knock on the door yanking you from your stupor.

"yo babe you good in there?" Red mumbled, his tone laced with worry.

You had to prevent him from dusting Axe yesterday and you could still hear the malice in his tone.

"I'm ok." You lied. He scoffed and you heard a soft thud on the other side of the door, making you sigh as you peeked out to see him sitting against the door.

"you aint ok. stop lyin. all of us can tell, at night your soul is screamin all the damn time."

You winced. Sans had told you, due to the stress, your soul was going haywire. You sighed as he stood, clasping his massive hands around your shoulders and shaking you.

"im honestly shocked youre a therapist youre more haggard than us." You winced again. He was right. He held you as he walked you back to your room, helping you into your bed.

"were here for ya ok? funny right. youre our therapist but youre wrecked right now so we wont bother ya. yell if you need one of us a'right?" You nodded mindlessly, already lost in your thoughts.

As Red left your room, you couldn't hold back anymore. Your calm facade died as you succumb to the depths of what you were hiding.

You had a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone guess the mystery man!!


	5. Day 4: A New Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOO I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS NEW CHAPTER!! Eventually, I'll draw all the boys with a height chart and their designs. For now, take this. You finally make up with Axe and learn a bit more about the household.

2 weeks have passed since the incident. You finally decide to confront Axe. Although, his brother helped under the guise that he and him would be out back in the garden. You were sitting on the bench in the center of the garden, letting the buttercups brush against your legs. There was a trail of them leading up to the bench and made a circle right around it. The little tiny pond that they had dug up was self-sustaining, filled with tiny lily pads and little frogs.

You saw Axe shuffle off of the back porch, a small locket in hand. He spotted you and immediately went to turn and run, but Crooks quickly shoved him out and locked the door from what you could hear. Axe turned and looked at you, horrified. He inhaled deeply and very very carefully walked off the porch and over to the bench. He was shaking, borderline in tears. He shuffled and sat next to you. Well. On the very opposite end of the bench. You sighed and looked at him.

"Axe."

He froze up.

"Axe. I'm not mad at you. I know you didn't mean to. I had a very very lengthy conversation with Sans and Gaster about.. What happened and they explained as best they could. So I'm not upset with you."

He seemed to relax a bit at your words, his face still downcast. He looked like he wanted to say something but, opted for grabbing you and hugging you as tight as he could. He shuddered, his shoulders bouncing as he cried into yours. He huffed and tangled his phalanges in your shirt, whimpering and muttering sorry.

He pulled away and looked you in your eyes, or. Rather his eye light focused on you. Red glowing tears fell down his face, flushed crimson. He sniffled, rubbing his eyes with his palms meekly.

"m still so sorry miss (y/n) im so sorry youre so kind and nice a-and.. and i."

He choked up, his eye light almost filling up his occupied socket. He sniffled a tad more before he grabbed your hand, gently feeling on your pulse. You quickly picked up that he was fascinated with how you were kept alive.

"I forgive you."

His breath hitched at this, a sudden red flash from behind his shirt alerting you of something. He gently ran a hand over his chest, his smile widening at you.

"thank you (y/n)."

He said in a hushed whisper. His hand clenched yours tighter, a light chuckle coming from him.

Just then someone in the house yelled. You heard shouting and loud crashing from inside before Crooks came barreling out the back door.

"BROTHER. BROTHER, PLEASE COME INSIDE."

Axe stood up, rushing over to his brother faster than you could get up yourself. Crooks grabbed his shoulders tightly, shaking him back and forth.

"HE'S BACK."

Axe immediately stopped what he was doing, grabbing Crooks and rushing him over to you, telling you both to stay put. Before you could even get a word in, or process a thought at this point, someone stepped out onto the porch.

He was. Tall. The tallest person you'd ever laid eyes on honestly. He looked like Wings if he got into a freak accident. He had a sizeable hole on the left side of his skull, and even from your distance, you could see the faint red glow coming from the hole. He had similar cracks to Wings too, but the one above his left eye merged with the massive hole. Another crack below his left eye trickled down his face like a tear track. His left eye seemed to be damaged now that you'd been staring for so long, its droopy demeanor mimicking the look of if he closed his eyes.

His right socket had a single rounded diamond-shaped pupil in it. His mouth was like jagged curves, each end having a pointed fang that seemed engraved in the bone on the outside of his mouth. His neck was pitch black and connected with what you could see was the top of his ribcage. His red button up and white lab coat hid the rest of his figure. His hands ended in a black gradient from the stark white of the rest of his ulna and radius. The black faded back in at the elbows. He wore a set of dark brown slacks and black dress shoes to top it all off. He had the sleeves of his button up and lab coat rolled to the elbows. To top of your staring, he seemed to be doing some of his own. When you reached his face again, you made eye contact with that glowing red pupil.

**You froze.**

Gaster came limping out past him, clutching his side tight. Your first reaction was to rush to help him, but Crooks firmly held you back. Gaster stood a few feet in front of you 3, holding up a single holed hand to the newcomer. There was a spark of purple magic enveloping it, a bright purple bone forming in his quaking hand.

"Horror. Leave. L-Leave now."

You looked at "Horror" who seemed to still be eyeing you. You tensed under his stare, watching as he took a step forward off the porch. Gaster raised the bone higher, tempted to swing it at him.

"H-How did you.. y-you even get out?"

Gaster said, exasperated and struggling to keep himself up. He huffed again, this time, his footing slipping. His shirt was stained with a deep crimson, which was what you could only assume was blood. You took the initiative and grabbed Crooks' arm, shoving it away and running to catch Gaster. He fell into your arms, obviously exhausted from exerting himself. He hissed, inhaling sharply at the sudden rush of pain that rippled through him.

"Such a strange girl.."

You shuddered at the voice. Deep and raspy. He sounded like he was close and yet he was still standing on the porch. It rumbled through you, making you almost drop the poor Gaster.

"You forgave him even though he almost killed you.. What a strange.. Girl.."

He stepped off the porch this time. His steps were slow and deliberate, the click of his shoes hitting the cobblestone path harshly. You curled up into Gaster with each step, a soft whimper escaping you when he finally got just a few steps away from you. Suddenly, his legs were in view. He crouched down, getting eye level with you. You looked at his closed eye, trying to distract yourself. Gaster tensed when he was suddenly pulled from your grasp, your voice leaving you once you see how easily he pulled him away.

"My dear. You're gonna have to not be so afraid of me. I'll be staying here once again, now that I'm free."

His free hand that wasn't holding the practically lifeless Gaster came up to your chin, tilting it so you could look him in his functioning socket. His smile curved up, his fangs digging into the malleable bone of his face. He quickly stood, dragging Gaster into the house. You stood too abruptly for your own good, stumbling on your weak knees. Horror turned and looked to you, a wicked smile gracing his face.

"Come along now flock. We gotta help the whelp."

He gently shook Gaster, his claws curled into the fabric of his turtleneck. Axe and Crooks both walked up behind you, gently grabbing one of your hands. They both held on with a vice grip, Crooks shaking uncontrollably. You all walked inside, the tension obvious as the rest of the house sat in the living room, wide-eyed and afraid. Wings was probably the most upset. He was practically radiating with the most anger. He quickly grabbed Gaster from Horror's grip, holding him over his shoulder rather delicately. He had the meanest glare on his face, which sent a chill through you. You quickly broke away and followed Wings, clutching onto the fabric of his red lab coat. He put a rather tense hand on your shoulder, pulling you closer to his figure.

You both sat in the study, Gaster's lifeless body slung across the center table. Green was sitting on the other side, already waiting apparently. He looked ragged, his button up ripped at the top end along his left shoulder. He took his shaky hands and put them on Gaster's ribs, a heavy sigh coming from him. The soft green glow of his magic warmed the room, Wings posture seeming to loosen up. He leaned to you, his arms wrapping tight around your midsection in the form of a hug. His breathing faltered, a hard sigh heaving his chest.

_"I am. Honestly. Afraid."_

You shuddered at his words, wrapping your arms around him to try and comfort him as best you could. Then you saw it.

_You were walking in the snow, shivering and heavy. Your body ached, searing hot pain shooting through every limb you had. The red speckles seemed like rose petals against the stark white wonderland you were in. Something was in your hand. It was a stick, half broken. The broken bark splintered and jagged at the edges, a small thread of bark holding the hanging piece to its former counterpart._

_Your vision was fading fast, your legs suddenly too heavy to move. That's when you noticed the blood was coming from you. Your stomach was brutally gouged open, its contents having been dragged behind you in a mess of mush and gore. Your intestines hung loosely from the mangled flesh, the uneven edges of the cut leading you to believe it took a bit of effort. Your shirt was torn to give leeway to the skin that had been assaulted. Suddenly a pair of black dress shoes entered your downcast field of view. A black bony hand reached out and tilted your chin up. Then you blacked out._

You yanked away from Wings, shuddering and sweating. Your skin was hot, too hot. You clutched your stomach, yelping, and whimpering as you fell back onto the floor of the study. Wings quickly helped you up, rushing you out of the room and to your own. The atmosphere was still tense, not even Blue or Papyrus seemed to perk up at your presence. Soon you were clutching the cool sheets of your mattress, a shuddering mess. Wings hand gently pet your quivering form, too tired to do much else.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

You woke up, your muscles sore and throbbing as you sat up in bed. A rather large arm was curled around your center, who you quickly attached to Wings. You checked your neck, then your stomach, sighing as you cupped your steaming hot face.

You looked at the rather peaceful Wings, confused as to why he'd stayed. He always seemed aloof with you, keeping conversation to a minimum. He was fond of your sculpting though, and when he wasn't locked away in his room, he'd inquire about your sculpts and future projects.

His rather sophisticated demeanor was a little intimidating to you. Gaster, Green, and Dings operated the same, but they all had this sense of comfortable air around them when they interacted with you. You gently cupped a hand over his, sighing in content. You'd been here almost a month and you already felt like you were way in over your head. You stayed for the few of them who actually came to you.

Gaster, Sans, Green, Blackberry, Papyrus, Crooks, and even the pretentious Red and Edge. Blue came to you once or twice, mostly about self-esteem issues. Stretch only spoke to you once, opting for keeping idle conversation with you instead. He was always good company. They all were really, in their own ways. Maybe Axe would come to you now. Hopefully. But first, you'd have to get used to Horror. Him. What the hell were you gonna do with him?

"Miss (Y/N)... Do you have a bottle of water somewhere..?"

Wings suddenly croaked. He groaned and slapped a hand to his face, the crimson hue along the bridge of his would-be nose brightening once he saw just how he was curled up to you. He sat up on the mattress, tugging at the collar of his red turtleneck angrily. Suddenly, his brow bones furrowed and his face flushed deeper. The bone that would be his bottom lip poked out, the creases along the bridge of his noseless face deepening.

He was pouting. Oh no. HE WAS POUTING AND IT WAS CUTE. ALL TOO CUTE TO BE ALLOWED.

You slapped a hand over your face, averting your gaze quickly to avoid his adorable little pout.

"God, I know I usually have a calm demeanor but I'm hot and fucking tired."

You practically snorted at his outburst, his angry tone only making you want to giggle more. He grumbled again, standing from your bed and slipping off his lab coat. He slung it over the back of your desk chair, sighing as he sat down in the chair. Wings ran a bony hand over his flushed face, tired and slightly sweating.

_"For now. I suggest we just give Horror a small chance. He used to live with us. But after a very very...bad accident we opted that he leave. The accident resulted in us being short by 2 housemates. But. We all have hope that you being here will ease the tension. So far, it has proven effective"_

You nodded softly, wringing your hands together softly. He looked up to you, a soft smile on his face. You didn't think such sharp features could be so...timid. Almost shy, and vulnerable.

_"You're our hope."_

Your chest got tight at his words, a hand going up to cup right over your heart. Once again, that familiar feeling of warmth flowed through you. You sighed and returned his smile, watching as he shut his sockets, leaning back in his seat.

**Y/N**

**HP +10**

**FINAL VALUE:**

**HP: 10.2**

**hopeful she can make a difference for once.**

Wings lay motionless in the chair, his chest rising and falling peacefully as she slept. He must be really tired, you thought. You slid out of bed, grabbing a change of clothes and your towel, leaving your room as peacefully as you could. You almost bumped into Red, luckily catching yourself before you did. He had the biggest grin on his face you'd ever seen.

"you look real happy doll! and rested. thats real good."

He chuckled and pulled you in for a tight hug, nuzzling his cheek to your warm face. You joined him in laughing, letting him set you down on the hardwood floors. You tugged the sleeve of his shirt and pushed your door open for a second, smiling and pointing to the sleeping Wings sat in your desk chair. Red looked confused for a moment, then rather amused.

"oh man, this is new. at least he looks comfy. almost."

You giggled and pat his back, walking off to the bathroom to shower. You dumped your dirty laundry in the basket on the first floor, yawning as you dragged yourself to the living room. Blackberry, Blue, Edge, Dings, and Horror all sat on the couches, everyone except Horror looking tense. He spoke with a fluidity that he didn't have yesterday. Almost as if he was giddy. Maybe he missed being here?

Blue spotted you first, launching off the sofa and scooping you up into a hug. He smiled and rested you on his shoulders, dancing happily.

"MISS YOU'RE OK YOU'RE OK GOLLY IM SO GLAD!"

Dings stood quickly as well, scooping you off of Blue's shoulders and into a hug as well.

"Oh my dear, I'm glad you're alright!" He nuzzled you lovingly, his hands cupped around your shoulders and lower back, your legs swung over his forearm. You returned the hug, letting him settle you onto Blue's shoulders again. Edge and Blackberry had come over to greet you as well, Blackberry having graciously stole you from Blue and locking you in a tight hug. Edge giving you an affectionate pat on the back.

Horror cleared his "throat" to get all your attention, making eye contact with you.

"No hug for me dear?"

He chuckled at his offer, his hands folded neatly in his lap. You tensed, looking to the group who was standing with you. Dings scowling at Horror was something new to you. You'd never seen this cheery skeleton so hostile before. You inhaled, sighing hard.

"Sure Horror. Wings told me you'd be..staying so its only right if you feel welcome."

Everyone around you tensed, pulling away from Blackberry reluctantly, you walked over to Horror, letting him capture you in a rather intimate hug. His hands ran along your back slowly, deliberately. His other hand gently cupped the nape of your neck, clawed phalanges gently pressing into the soft skin. He let go after a few seconds, looking to the others who were all on edge.

You shuffled away, a shaky breath escaping you. Blue quickly grabbed your hand, bounding towards the kitchen as going off about the blueberry muffins they had made as snacks. When you left the room, you didn't notice the rather wicked grin Horror had plastered on his face. This new houseguest would be the death of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys guess the other house guest that... is no longer with us. Not yet anyway. For those who guessed Horror Gaster, you were right! It's him. Such a good lad am I right?


	6. Day 5: Readjustment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS READY FOR A BIT OF QUALITY TIME WITH BLUEBERRY?? ME TOO. 
> 
> You learn a bit more about these great boys. And share a few tender moments.

It's been an eventful 3 days since Horror arrived. Crooks had warmed up to him rather quickly, Axe, on the other hand, not as much. He held conversation with him to a minimum, avoided physical interactions and dodged his questions with unrivaled enthusiasm.

Axe was warming up to you again, Sans also having come to you again to talk, his previously built wall breaking down rather quickly. He frequently apologized to you about his stoic and scarce behavior, especially after the Horror incident. Gaster had also been coming to you more, indulging in lengthy conversations about one of his hobbies. One you didn't think he'd have but it oddly fit him.

Origami.

He relayed how he had learned about it once he got to the surface and practiced nonstop in his free time. He invited you to his room to show off his collection too. The walls to his room were painted a deep sultry purple, his bed adorned with black sheets and white pillows.

He had an oddly shaped desk, more like a semi-circle with a wheeled chair in the center. He had a large wardrobe instead of an in-wall closet. Aside from his large "study" desk, he had a normal one that was adorned with a lamp and a few scattered papers. Papers you soon found out were origami sheets. The beautiful patterns and colors caught your eye.

The ceiling was what caught you off guard the most. Origami stars hung from barely visible threads, twirling softly in the air on their own. A rather large crescent moon hung in the center of the room, twirling like the rest of the decorations.

There were a few cranes scattered in the midst of everything and other bird shaped decorations. You oohed and awed at this, looking up like a starstruck kid. He chuckled at your enthusiasm, a deep purple gracing his cheekbones.

On this particular afternoon, you weren't doing much, doodling mindlessly in your sketchbook while you sat at your desk. Most of the boys had gone out for a hike today, which you declined. You didn't think you could handle Horror and Axe butting heads right now. A frantic knock on your door snapped you from your thoughts.

"Come in!"

A few seconds later, the door pushed open rather timidly, the creaking of the wood echoing in your room. Suddenly, Blue's bubbly face peeked in, a soft cyan on his cheeks. His usually starry eyes were downcast in an attempt to avoid eye contact, his brow bones furrowed. Something was up. He shuffled in your room and shut the door softly, his usual gap-toothed smile was nowhere to be seen. Replaced by his mouth being closed, which was a first, his "lips" pressed in a thin line as if he was on the verge of tears.

"Miss (Y/N)."

His soft voice caught you WAY, off guard, socked feet shuffling on the wood of your room floor. He paced over to your bed and sat down, slumping forward a bit, his hands wringing each other nervously.

"Uhm. I'm Sorry If I'm Intruding But I Really Wanted Some R-Reassurance.."

You turned in your chair, hopping up and sitting next to him. You could see a single blue glowing tear well up, rolling down his cheek. You cringed at this. You'd never seen him cry before! This was gonna be too much for your meek little heart.

"Am I Attractive? I-I Know That's A Very Odd Question. But Today When I Went Out With Edge, He Said That No Girl Would Find Me Attractive A-And It.. H-Hurt. It Hurt A-A Lot.."

He sniffled, the space between his eyes crinkling as he stared hard at the floor. Blue tears rushed down his flushed face, making him glow softly in the dim afternoon light. He hiccuped, clutching his hands together more. It was such a heart-wrenching thing to watch. Someone so boisterous and joyous being broken to this level.

It wouldn't have hurt you so much if you didn't recall that even when insults were thrown at him, Blue bounced back 10 times more enthusiastic and triumphant. You pulled him into a hug, gently petting the back of his skull. He scooped you into a tight hug, his sobs getting more erratic and haggard.

"Blue, dear, don't let what Edge said get to you so much. He's an ass and we all know it."

He sniffled and pulled away, his eye lights wavering for a moment. You gently put a hand to his cheek, watching as he leaned into your touch. He huffed a bit, looking at you with a newfound sense of...vulnerability.

"I-I Know... B-But I. I Wanted To Know If You Find Me Attractive Miss (Y/N)."

His sentence wavered at the end, his voice fragile. You looked at him, a bit bewildered at his sudden declaration for your opinion on him. Well. Honesty is the best policy.

"Of course I think you're attractive Blue! You're so energetic and happy all the time, it really gives me energy to see you just talk to people. You're always on your toes and your kind demeanor never goes over my head. You're smart and witty, but you also have this sense of wonder about you."

He flushed a deeper blue at your sudden praise, his brows furrowing together mote. He leaned into your hand more, his usual smile turning up a bit. Not the toothy grin, but it was a start.

"W-What About My...A-Appearance."

_Oh. Oh no (Y/N) don't gush don't do it whatever you do, DON'T DO I-_

"Oh my god Blue don't even get me started, you're the most adorable little thing I've ever seen! The literal stars in your eyes, your dimples when you smile too wide. The little gap you have! You're pretty darn cute if you ask me."

He sputtered for a moment, hiding his face completely in your hand. He whimpered like a lost puppy, curling up into himself more. He suddenly jolted up, his usual spark electrifying you just as much as himself.

"T-THANK YOU MISS (Y/N)! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I-I REALLY NEEDED THAT!"

He hopped off your bed, hoisting you up into his arms into another crushing hug. He nuzzled his cheek to yours softly, giggling with excitement as he bolted off with you in his arms.

Once you made it downstairs, you were tossed onto the couch, next to G. You hadn't spoken to him much, mostly because he spent way more time out of the house. Mutt was slumped across the other sofa in front of you. You hadn't talked to him much either, mostly because he slept all day. G gently nudged your arm, his cream yellow eye lights scanning you.

"Heya angel. How's it going?"

You chuckled at the nickname, gently nudging his arm.

"A bit frayed but good! Where ya been G? Haven't seen much of you since I got here. You're not avoiding me are you?"

You joked with him, watching him squint before chuckling, the scent of smoke and pine trees filling your sinuses. You smiled at him, suddenly being pulled into his side, he leaned on you.

"Nah. Been giving you space angel. You've been busy with the rest of the boneheads so I thought I'd be the one you didn't have to run around for too much."

You smiled warmly, gently patting his cheek. He looked stunned for a moment before melting into the touch, a soft yellow flushing his face. Mutt suddenly shifted on the couch, making him fall over and onto the maroon carpet below. He yelped, shooting up and rubbing his skull tiredly.

He looked to you and stood up, walking over to you both. He slumped into the empty spot to your left, flopping over. His skull landed in your lap. You sighed and gently pet his skull, letting him rest. Blue came back from the kitchen holding a bowl of popcorn and a bunch of other snacks under his free arm. He scoffed at the 2 skeletons who were currently snuggling with you, pouting at them both.

God, not him too! These pouty faces would be the death of you.

"Blue you wanna join? We can get a bunch of pillows and blankets and all watch TV together."

He perked up at the idea, Mutt giving a lazy "yes" and G nodding at the offer. You all got as many pillows and blankets ad you could, setting them up in the living room. Blue grabbed the remote before you and immediately went to go turn on a horror movie, much to your protest.

"DON'T WORRY MISS (Y/N)! IF YOU'RE SCARED YOU CAN JUST HOLD ONTO ME!"

He offered you his arm, a rather proud smile on his face. Before you all could get comfy, Red had blocked your field of view, leaning down to greet you.

"hey doll~"

You giggled at him, patting his cheek softly.

"Hey Red. Wanna join us for a movie?"

He looked at Blue, Mutt, and G who seemed to be eyeing him a bit sternly.

"do i get to join tha' cuddle pile?"

You nodded, watching as he clapped his bony hands together, stepping around and flopping in with the rest of you. Each of the skeletons was holding some sort of physical contact with you. Blue leaning on your left. Red behind you, leaning forward so his arms wrapped around your waist, head resting on top of yours. G was on your right, leaning his head on your shoulder, and Mutt was splayed across your lap, already snoring.

The movie finally started when everyone was comfy, and you succumb to the very cheesy plotline of these people moving into a haunted house and trying to "solve the mystery and history of the house". You admittedly flinched at some parts. The cheap jump scares making you yelp and falter back into Red, or Blue or G. Mutt was of no help. He just gave a dry chuckle each time you recoiled.

You hadn't realized that Sans and Papyrus joined the pile after coming back from their hike. Gaster sat in one of the lounge chairs that were seated around your pile in front of the main sofa. He was sipping on a cup of, from what you could smell, was tea. Stretch had decided to join the movie marathon and stole one of your legs to rest his head on, Mutt taking the other and dozing off again.

After another 6 hours worth of movies, you had a bundle of skeletons all tired and clumped around you, sleepy and groggy. You eyed them all for a moment before sighing in content. The sound of faint humming from somewhere you couldn't place is what lulled you to sleep ultimately. Not that you minded... you'd just wish you knew where it was coming from.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

You were gracefully woken up when Blackberry dug you from under the skeleton pile. Most of them were still asleep but Papyrus and Blue were up and bustling around the house without a second to waste. Black had you slung over his shoulder, hustling you up the steps and to your room.

He opened the door and tossed you onto your bed without a second thought, your weak voice only managing a soft squeak as you bounced on the mattress, managing to keep yourself from meeting the floor.

"GET ON SOME CLEAN CLOTHES, THOSE BONEHEADS SCENTS ARE LINGERING ON YOU!"

You rubbed the sleep from your eyes, sitting up and scurrying out of bed and to your closet. Blackberry watched curiously, tapping his foot impatiently. You pulled out a long baggy sweatshirt with a big paw print on it that had some dumb pun like "check meow-t" on it, a pair of black shorts and white thigh highs to go with the sweater. You grabbed your towel and rushed off to the bathroom.

Once you finished up, you tossed your hair into a clip, letting the loose strands dangle around your face. The sweatshirt sat comfortably around your shoulders, not too hot and not too cold. Once you got downstairs, you saw Dings flipping happily through one of his books and frantically talking to Green. You walked to both of them, giving a soft good morning. Dings scooped you up and into a hug, while Green shakily grabbed your hand, planting a gentle kiss on the back of it. Your brain hadn't fully caught up to you yet, so you mumbled something, to yourself but also not to yourself.

"How are you guys able to kiss my hand like that? You don't have lips.."

Green flushesd, his cheekbones glowing with a deep emeraldish forest green hue. He chuckled and spoke softly.

"W-Well. The bone were made up of is very malleable. You know how humans have p-parts of them that are softer and other bits that are tougher. Our faces are the softer part of us, or all of us is. I-It really depends on who it is."

Oh. Well heck, that was cool.

"Yes! He's right! Wanna see another cool trick?"

You nodded, a giddy smile on your face.

Dings beamed at your enthusiasm, coughing into the palm of his hand before something gel-like darted past his lips, half orange half blue.

OH, THE TONGUE THING AGAIN!

You gasped for a moment before you looked to Green. He reluctantly stuck out a green tongue, though his seemed to have a fork-like end. Almost like a snake but his tongue was way thicker and wider than that. You clapped in awe, chuckling at the odd spectacle.

"We can make other things with our magic too dear! Like artificial skin!"

You gawked at Dings, blinking a few times.

"See.. Watch this."

He held out his hand, you immediately, looking at the hole in it. Suddenly, you noticed that the tips of his fingers were glowing a soft orange and soon enough, a barely opaque shimmer of orange flushed over his hand, covering up the hole as well. You awed and immediately grabbed his hand, feeling on the slick but tingly surface.

"Neat huh! It doesn't take much of our magic to do at all. Why do you think we're able to fill out our clothes so well?"

He joked, gently intertwining his fingers with yours. You smiled at the gesture, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Blackberry soon came back with a plate of food for you. A perfectly toasted bagel, with cream cheese, sausage, and scrambled eggs. He handed you a cup of coffee to go with it. You thanked him and shuffled to the dining room to eat.

Red and Sans were at the table, Axe sitting with them. Horror was at the head of the table this time, Wings sitting next to Crooks. You waved at all of them, taking a swig of your coffee.

"Morning boys!"

 _"Good morning (Y/N)."_  Wings said first.

"hey, doll. movie marathon was a good idea. had fun." Red chimed in next.

"yeah really was nice." Sans mumbled, mouth full of eggs.

"sorry i missed out." Axe spoke, his grin soft and timid.

"ME TOO! I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT ATTENDING THE MOVIE EXTRAVAGANZA!" Crooks said.

"It's fine guys. Don't worry. We can do it again anytime!"

You sat at the table, sighing as you ate. Horror looked to you at some point, closing his book with a soft thump.

"Well hello to you Miss (Y/N). I really like your sweater."

Horror spoke, his baritone voice catching you a little off-guard. You choked back a bit of your bagel, nodding at him.

"T-Thank you Horror."

"No problem my dear. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me for a walk actually. Me and Crooks that is."

Crooks perked up in his seat, waving a fork around.

"YES, IT WOULD BE MOST FUN IF YOU JOINED US!"

You giggled at his enthusiasm, looking to Horror. You definitely would have been more cautious but Crooks was coming so it wasn't bad, was it? Axe suddenly perked up and grumbled.

"guess ill go too.. havent talked to (y/n) in a bit anyway."

You smiled at him, giving him a wink to show your appreciation. He sputtered and flushed a deep cherry red, slumping down in his seat. After breakfast, you went and got your sneakers, slipping them on and a small satchel. You tucked away some granola bars, a bottled water, and a few more snacks. You shuffled around a bit, waiting until the sun went down a bit before starting your walk. You had never seen Horror in casual clothing. So seeing him in a pair of shorts and a button up short sleeve plaid shirt almost made you giggle. He had a small bag on his back like you, along with a black visor on his head.

It was almost cute. He looked silly like that. Axe and Crooks stood beside him, Axe having more distance between him and Horror though. He and Crooks were shoulder to shoulder though. God, they were way too tall.

You all shuffled outside after a few seconds of glances, stepping into the mid-summer afternoon air happily. You darted forward, spinning in the open space and taking in the crisp feeling of the air. You hadn't left the house in a few days so this was nice. Horror and Crooks walked ahead of you and Axe, Crooks rambling about how mazes were something he'd have to get into one day.

Axe gently nudged your arm, looking down at you with a soft smile.

"you doin ok?"

"Actually. I am. Doing a bit better. It's been a bit hectic and honestly really overwhelming but.. You guys are really nice."

He chuckled, his face flushing a soft red.

"thanks (y/n). youve been really making us all feel good ya know? talking to us and stuff. we dont usually get such a positive reaction.. still really thankful you forgave me."

"Axe! I said its ok! You're fine big guy."

You gently put a hand on his arm, his eye light growing to fill up most of his socket. He closed his eyes, smiling at the warm feeling of your hand. You'd have to ask Sans about magic and a bit more about souls later.

"(y/n) you said you like sculpting right?"

"Yeah, I do. Got a few sculpts if you wanna see them!"

"yeah.. eventually but. close your eyes for a sec."

You looked at him, a bit confused before you both paused, shutting your eyes reluctantly. You felt bony hands graze your shoulders, a faint jingle and then nothing.

"ok open em."

You opened your eyes, looking at a very very flustered Axe. He was twiddling his thumbs idly, waiting for you to notice what changed. You felt your neck, the cold chain that had been clipped on suddenly getting your attention.

You felt the line of the chain to the pendant that lay at the end of it. It was a little skeletal hand with a small golden flower in it. Just like the buttercups. You looked up at him, eyes wide and a goofy grin on your face.

"Axe! This is so pretty! What the hell, did you MAKE this??"

He gave a soft nod and hid his face in his hands, a dry chuckle coming from him.

"d-dont mention it. i had it planned just didnt know what flower.. until you apologized in the garden. then i knew."

He turned to keep walking, ushering you along with him to catch up to Crooks and Horror. You all made it to a small clearing, taking a break and sitting on the logs and rocks that seemed taken care of. Maybe this spot was a campsite for them? You pulled out one of your granola bars, unwrapping it and munching on it.

Horror had taken out a book, flipping through the pages with his usual unsettling grin on his face. Axe had opted for slouching back against one of the logs to take a power nap. Crooks soon scooted over to you, showing you the rather smooth rock he picked up.

"Smooth rocks will forever be an enigma to me."

"INDEED THEY WILL! BUT THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED TO SHOW YOU ABOUT IT."

You quirked a brow at him, to which he did in return. You chuckled, watching as he ran his hand over the rock for a moment. A small orange glow shined from behind his hand, faltering and then. The rock hopped from his hand.

Literally hopped off. You shrieked, pointing at it and scooting closer to Crooks.

"OH MY GOD HOW DID IT-"

You watched as the rock skittered around. It had a set of orange antennae and a bunch of spider-like legs. It hopped around frantically before jumping on Axe. You feared that it would locate itself inside his eye socket.

......

And it did.

It shuffled across the front of his shirt, just before it dove right into his empty socket. His working one shot open and he thrashed around for a second, grumbling in annoyance before he stuck his hand into the socket, taking the rock out.

Its legs wriggled for a moment before they disappeared in a haze of orange sparks. Axe looked at his brother, quirking a brow at him before he dropped the rock, chuckling.

"defi _leg_ ly a new experience bro. hope my jokes dont _bug_  you too much now. really hope these bug puns don't make your _skin crawl_."

You broke out into a boisterous laugh, Horror and Crooks groaning simultaneously. You all head back after a few more minutes of peaceful bliss, just in time for dinner. Mutt greeted you, serving you your food. After dinner, you joyously skipped upstairs. You had been getting ready for bed when a sudden hard knock alerted your attention. You said a faint come in, sitting on the edge of your mattress when...

Green peeked his head into the room. He had glowing green tears rippling down his face, hands trembling violently.

"M-Miss.. I-I hope I-I'm not i-i-intruding.."

You pat the spot next to you on your bed, smiling at him. He quickly took up the spot, inhaling deeply before he looked to you, his tears bubbling out of his eye sockets in large quantities. He shut his eyes, sniffling a bit more before he took a deep breath.

And then he spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadn't been writing much involving G! So I needed to remedy that. Ya know?


	7. Day 6: And then he came back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know it's not actually day 6 but I like the set up of the day chapters haha. 
> 
> Hope you all like Green as much as I do!!! You get to spend some precious time with him and Edge isn't as much of an ass in this chapter finally. 
> 
> Little Sans action at the end too.

Green shuffled in his spot on the mattress, wiping the glowing green tears from his face. His skull was hot and it was starting to become increasingly hard to see. His green eye lights flickered for a moment, the edges of them fuzzy and wavering as he stared at her.

"M-Miss (Y/N). Miss I.."

He huffed, clasping his holed hands together. He ran his hand down his face angrily.

"A-Am I a liability? I-Is my intelligence something I used t-to hide my anxiety? B-Because Wings h-had the idea of saying that to me. H-He was struggling with something and I offered m-my help and he lashed out on me!"

He hit his legs at the end of his sentence, hiccuping into another fit of crying.

"H-He said I was unbearable to be around! A-And that my constant stuttering and- and tripping up on my words w-was only another thing about me that irked him!"

You looked at him, entirely heartbroken. He was crying so hard you were sure if he had lungs he'd be hyperventilating to the point of collapse. You opened your arms for him, letting him engulf you into a sturdy hug. He yelped and wailed into your shirt, hugging onto you for dear life.

You held onto him tight, petting his spine through his shirt. He was crying himself out now. He was quaking in your hold, his tears making your shirt damp on the right shoulder.

"Green I don't think that at all. You're a kind soul with a lot of love to give and you just wanted to help him. He shouldn't have lashed out on you like that."

You pulled his face away for a moment to look at him. He was quivering and his mouth was hanging open, his fangs on display. His face was scrunched up in the spot his nose would be, face flushed with a soft forest green hue. He was still shaking, whimpering softly at you tried to calm him down.

"I'll talk with him tomorrow and tell him off for you."

You gave his cheek a gentle pat, watching as he leaned into your touch. He cupped his hand over the back of yours, his mouth perking up into a very soft smile. One that was full of appreciation.

"You're not a liability. You're an amazing person who has so much talent and knowledge to spread, I get a little jealous sometimes. You're smart, you can defuse situations, you're a great healer, one of the best in the house!"

He flushed more at your praise, hunching over and gently kissing the palm of your hand that was resting on his cheek. His tears had stopped by now. His soft sniffling was all that could be heard.

"T-Thank you M-Miss (Y/N).."

He kissed your hard again, in taking a deep breath. He held your hand in his, gently running his phalanges over your knuckles with each stroke. He shifted so he had one leg crossed and the other hanging off of your mattress.

"I. I-I'm only so anxious and nervous because I. I want people to accept me."

He spoke again, this time softer and more controlled.

"I-I know I'm a nervous wreck. I know that better t-than anyone. I've had everyone judging me the entire time. It gets the better of me sometimes I'll admit."

His voice faltered as he kept speaking. Your chest got tight as he kept speaking.

"And when we got to the surface it only got harder. Having people look at me with such distaste. I-It's so hard."

You gently squeezed his hand, helping ground him from his talking. He squeezed in return, looking up to you then back to your hand. He looked at your hands with a trained eyed. Then to your wrists. Maybe you could tell him... Just a little. He traced over one of the scars delicately, his breath hitching.

"Wanna hear what these are about?"

He perked up, looking enraptured before you even started. You sighed and held out your arm to him, tapping on a few of the scars.

"I was going through a really hard time a few years ago. With someone that I recently got away from. The situation was...complicated. And that's an understatement. There was a lot of things he was able to do. Manipulate. With me..."

You paused, gauging for his reaction. He nodded softly as he traced the scars. You raised the sleeve on your shirt and let him see the array of lines that were across your upper arm. He winced as he reached a hand out to touch them.

"As a reaction. Because I was so tense and upset. That I had no power. I did one thing that made me feel like I had control over myself. Pain. I marked myself each time things got out of hand. Because it helped ground me. The situation was that I would get away from that vile person, and then get dragged back. I thought it was like a game to him. Where he kept coming back and playing the same song and dance over..and over. Until I got away."

You looked at him. His brows were furrowed and there were tears streaming down his face again. You didn't know when you started crying but you did. He pulled you in for a tight hug, letting you cry into him for a moment.

"T-The marks stopped when I finally got away. And now h-here I am."

You pulled away, looking up at him.

"Over the years I spent groveling and being used. I took the time to think about how I wanted to help other people. And keep them from having to go through something as I did."

He nodded and gently held your hands in his, sighing.

"I-I appreciate that you were comfortable with sharing that Miss (Y/N). I assure you. As much as you help us and as long as you're here with us."

He paused and gently tilted your chin up to face him. You flushed at this, looking deep into his eyelights.

"With _me_... I'll do everything I can to keep you safe."

Your heart dipped at this, sending a tidal wave of cool washing over you. It was like someone put a blanket over your insides. A cold blanket. But it was comforting. Like dipping your hand in a stream. The current of it was gentle and calm but had an underlying sense of familiarity and strength to it. You shuddered at the sensation, reveling in it.

"Thank you, Green."

Your voice was barely above a whisper, and you watched as he gently brought his face to yours, pecking a feather-light kiss on your cheek. He was flushed green again, his face hot while he gently cooed and nuzzled your cheek. He sounded almost like a bird. Their little trill they make when they're happy or pleased.

He pulled away softly, petting the back of your hand delicately. You looked at his own hands, taking it into yours. You held it, inspecting it, turning it over to look at his palms. You looked at him. He had his sockets shut in a pleasant manner.

You got a bit curious and tapped the palm of his hand softly. Then you ever so delicately traced the hole in his palm. Just a bit around the edges, then a second time over. The second time was when he reacted. He jolted for a moment, yanking his hand away quickly. He was glowing green at this point, panting and clutching a hand to his chest.

"M-Miss! I-I uhm. I-I'm sorry! I-I uh-"

He shivered and fell back in his spot, looking at everything but you.

"T-That's a very sensitive spot."

He spoke in a hushed tone, shivering still.

"O-Oh. Oh wow ok! I-I'm uh. Sorry."

He winced and tucked his hands into his lap before he slouched and looked at you.

"Thank you for this Miss (Y/N). I-It really helped me feel better."

You smiled at him, sitting up to meet his gaze. You held his hand in yours again before you pecked a gentle kiss to his temple, your hand resting gently on his shoulder. He trilled again, hiding his face in his hands.

"M-Miss oh my word.."

He tugged at the collar of his shirt, giggling as you sat back down.

"Thank you for listening to me as well Green."

He spent a bit of time with you before heading off to bed, wishing you a good luck with talking to Wings in the morning. You told him goodnight as well before heading off to bed yourself.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

You woke up being dragged out of bed by Blueberry and Axe, surprisingly. He was wearing a black t-shirt and baggy grey sweatpants, while Blue was wearing rocket ship pajamas. He carried you downstairs, giggling all the while. You didn't put up much of a fight because you already knew you were going to have one with Wings whether you liked it or not.

Once you got downstairs, Green happily grabbed you from Blue's arms, spinning with you and holding you close to his chest. Red, Stretch, Dings, and Sans all looked at you a bit surprised before you shrugged them off.

"Morning to you too boys."

Blue flexed in his pajamas, earning a chuckle from Stretch. Papyrus had bounded down the steps at some point as well, prying you off of the rather boisterous Green. Much to his dismay.

"GOOD MISS (Y/N). I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU IF YOU'D LIKE TO HEAD INTO TOWN WITH ME AND EDGE TODAY!"

"Well sure! Ain't doing much else today lovelies."

He set you down with a hooray and bounded off to get breakfast. You'd talk with Wings before you left. As you ate, you tried to think of how to go about talking to him. You were sure he would retaliate. He, Edge, Red, and Blackberry all had a tendency to snap back at you against their better judgment.

Once you finished your food, you went to get ready to go out with Papyrus and Edge, dreading having to talk to the rather mean copy of the cinnamon roll that was Papy.

When you knocked on his room door, he answered rather angrily, the door swinging open so fast that a rush of cool air blew right into you.

_"What. Do you fools w-"_

He paused once he saw it was you. His expression softened.

_"Well. Hello, Miss (Y/N). I'm sorry about that. I've been. Rather. Rude lately."_

He faltered for a moment, letting his hands drop to his sides. You crossed your arms, trying your best to be stern.

"Green told me what you said to him last night. By the time I get back, I want you to have apologized to him for what you said. It was rude and uncalled for."

He looked taken aback by your sudden harsh tone, sockets wide as if he didn't believe what you had just said to him. Finally, he broke out into a small smile.

_"I. Will try. I didn't mean to hurt him but please Miss (Y/N). Watch your tone with me."_

His last few words were sharp and cold. You would have flinched if you hadn't heard that from Edge so many times.

"I'll be back later to see if you actually apologized. Do you need anything while I'm out, I could get it for you."

_"Oh yes actually, I would love for a few more pomegranates. I swear that fruit is absolutely lovely in every way. A bit messy but well worth it."_

You chuckled at his sudden tangent, giving him a firm pat on his shoulder. You smiled and gave him the OK before you met with Papyrus. He was dressed in a rather simple outfit for once. A white t-shirt with the words "COOL DUDE" written on his shirt in bold red and orange letters. He had on a deep red sweater with no hood. He had on grey jeans and brown boots. Edge had on a leather jacket with a black shirt, his usual red belt with the gold skull and his usual red boots. He had on fingerless gloves and somehow some way, really good looking sunglasses.

Edge looked at you, grumbling under his breath.

"MISS (Y/N) ARE YOU READY?"

"Hell yeah, I am!"

Edge scoffed and opened the door, marching out to the car. You knew Papyrus had a res convertible which was pretty shocking but. It fits him.

Edge went to a rather flashy black motorcycle, getting onto it and cranking the handles. He put the keys into the ignition and cranked them again, letting it rev up rather loud before he cast a rather inquisitive look to you.

"MISS (Y/N) GET IN! WE SHOULD HURRY BEFORE MORE PEOPLE GET TO THE STORES."

You agreed and hopped into the passenger seat, setting your satchel in the back while he started the car. You all set out rather quickly to the store, you chatting up Papyrus while Edge rode alongside you all. (He maneuvered through traffic rather expertly.)

You all pulled into the lot of the shopping center Papyrus being the first to hop out of the car and scoop you up and out with him. You thanked him as he set you down, chatting all the while about different kinds of pasta. Edge decided to pitch in on the conversation and tell you both about how lasagna was better and that it was the superior of the two.

"Well, lasagna is just spaghetti flavored cake so. It doesn't bother me."

Edge looked at you for a moment, and so did Papyrus, pondering something.

"I SUPPOSE FOR ONCE THE HUMAN IS RIGHT."

Edge was the first to speak, shocking you and Papyrus.

"YOUR INSIGHT IS RATHER SMART FOR ONCE HUMAN. GOOD ON YOU."

You all stumbled around the store, grabbing the groceries and other things you had been meaning to get. Papyrus had left you all alone to wander around with Edge. Fuck.

You got to the produce and grabbed a few pomegranates for Wings, smiling to yourself as you got a few mangoes as well. Maybe they haven't tried it? You got more than a few glares as you walked around with a rather quiet Edge. He asked about a few of the things you picked up and humored him by telling him about them.

You turned to one aisle, grabbing a box of Poptarts off the shelf when someone shouldered you out of the way. A blond girl with some guy who had rigged and rough brown hair...and.

Gold eyes. You knew. One person with those eyes. The scar under his left one set you off immediately. The girl scowled as you stared at him. He knew exactly who you were.

Edge pulled you back and growled at the both of them.

"SOME PEOPLE SHOULD LEARN MANNERS."

The girl looked disgusted and spat at Edge, letting it land on the front of his shirt. She then turned to you and jabbed a finger at your chest, her words laced with venom.

"Some bitches should have enough common sense not to mingle with dirty fucking monsters."

Edge grabbed her hand and shoved it back at her, pulling you closer to his side. You weren't going to last much longer here.

"SOME WRETCHED HARLOT LIKE YOURSELF ISN'T ALLOWED TO DISRESPECT MY FRIEND. YOU NASTY REPULSIVE IDIOTIC WEN-"

"EDGE! WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE? WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT THEM?"

Papyrus was pushing a cart with him, the man with the golden eyes still staring at you. He didn't speak, but you knew from the smirk he was bearing, he knew who you were. And you weren't going to be safe for long.

"(Y/N) here is my old friend. Sorry about her," he pointed to the blond girl. "Just wanted to say hi."

You were on the verge of hyperventilating, and even Papyrus could see that you were shaken to your very core. He pushed the cart between you and them, looking down at you, he grabbed your other shoulder.

"I Do Not Think You Are Her Friend. She Looks Very Upset And I Believe You Are The Cause. Please Leave Her Alone."

Papyrus spoke rather sternly, squeezing your shoulder to keep you grounded. The man with the golden eyes suddenly looked livid, grabbing Papyrus by his scarf and yanking him forward. He didn't budge.

"I don't think I asked you **_monster._** "

You wouldn't have it anymore, you looked at him, inhaling before you spoke.

"L-Leave. My friends and I. Alone."

Ending it there, you grabbed the cart and quickly raced out of the aisle with Edge and Papyrus in tow. You paid for everything and packed it into the car, sighing in relief now that you were away.

Papyrus hugged you, Edge giving you a firm pat on your back. You got in the passenger seat and got home. The others helped with putting away the groceries and Papyrus helped you up to your room. He informed Sans straight away what happened. He paid you a visit and asked if you were ok, gauging your reaction.

"did he hurt you? whatd he say?"

"He tried. He tried to say we were friends. Its been a year. A fucking year, I."

"get some rest kid. call me if you need. we can talk about this tomorrow ok?"

You looked at him, exhaling hard. Green popped in to say that Wings apologized which lifted your spirits a bit. Not much though. Sans was about to leave before you grabbed his sleeve to his white shirt.

"Don't go please."

He stared at you, wide-eyed for a moment before he sunk back into your bed with you, capturing you in a rather intimate hug. His hands cupped your waist softly, your body curled up against his. His arms were rather big and enveloped you completely while you lay there. You were heaving for a moment, your body lurching forward.

"its ok. im here."

And for some reason. That grounded you. From there, the rhythmic hum that you heard in his chest put you to sleep.

**Y/N**

**HP: 10.2**

* **afraid of whats to happen**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna know if you guys want to me add any other housemates by the way! Or pitch ideas for who you wanna see a chapter with or based on a certain boy! Like if you all want a "Day with Stretch" chapter or whoever! Tell me!


	8. Day 7: Reconcile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day with the one and only, classic Sans! In this, I feel like he's a dorky shy little thing. Next, you guys should vote! 
> 
> Horror, Stretch, or Axe next! Your pick lovelies.

When you woke up, Sans was still tangled with you in his arms, face dusted with a beautiful blue, sockets shut and his fingers gently tapping the bare skin of your stomach. At some point during the night, his hands slipped under your shirt and he was using you as a hand warmer. Presumably.

Your mind wandered to him.

He found you again already. What if he took you away from here? You didn't want to leave. Not yet. Not ever. As much as you had trouble here, everyone in this house holds a special place in your heart. They're all charming in their own way and by god, Edge called you his **_friend_**  yesterday. He doesn't call anyone that.

You tilted your head up to look at Sans, his peaceful expression still plastered on his face. What you didn't notice before was that it was dark out now. You guys had slept through the evening and probably more. You reached up and gently ran your fingers just under his sockets, watching as his cheekbone twitched, the space above his nasal cavity scrunching up.

"(y-y/n).. cut it out..."

You yanked your hand away, giggling all the while. His sockets opened up slowly, his eye lights were fuzzy around the edges, rolling in his sockets before they focused on your face.

"We slept through the rest of the day... Right now its.."

You managed to grab your phone from next to his head despite being trapped in his arms. You turned it on, wincing as the bright light nearly blinded you. Sans chuckled at your dismay, patting your back with his hand that wasn't in your shirt.

"2:53 AM."

He yawned and rolled over with you, spooning you from behind now. You both were facing the window now, his chin resting on top of your head.

"you gonna be ok (y/n)?"

At first, you wanted to say yes. But you knew better than that. Out of everyone in the house, Sans is the only one who knows what happened to you. In full detail. He had been so shaken by the story, he cried with you for hours that day. You both had slept over in your old apartment, tired and emotionally drained, you cuddled into the rest of the night.

He squeezed you closer to him, gently tracing one of the scars on your left hip.

"youre not ok are you?"

You took a shaky breath, nodding lightly. He sighed and gently kissed the top of your head, or what you could assume was a kiss. He sat up and took you with him, but this time, he turned you to face him.

"remember what we did whenever you were having a bad day? or if something, something in your day triggered you to remember him?"

"W-We would spend all day in a pillow fort, watching TV a-and playing video games.."

"exactly."

You perked up at him, looking at his rather dim eye lights. He still looked tired like you, but his smile was genuine. You got on your knees, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and resting your head on his sternum. A soft hiccup came from you first, then full-blown sobbing.

His hands got tangled in your shirt as you wailed, running small circles in your back to comfort you. He was warm. Warmer than a skeleton should be. Along with that same hum that you'd heard so many times before. After a few minutes of listening to the steady hum that was resounding in his chest, you sat back, wiping your face off.

"we wont let him hurt you."

He paused after a second, looking at your prosthetic hand. He intertwined his fingers with it, the practically pearly white of his bones contrasting against the redwood of the hand you had chosen to wear that day.

"i wont let him hurt you. im sorry i couldnt have been there the first time. but im here now. ive got you."

You looked up at him, smiling, your cheeks burning from the strain.

"Thank you..."

After a few beats of silence, you looked at him again, gently tracing one of the ribs closer to his sternum curiously.

"What's that humming right here?"

He furrowed his brow bones, looking down at you as you pointed to where his soul would be. He flushed a deep blue, gently cupping one of his warm hands over your own.

"its my soul song."

Your eyes glimmered, looking at him like a kid who had just been told they can eat candy all they want.

"Soul song? Is that why all of you have a certain hum to you? I-I heard a few of you guys. Yours is like a...a low drawn-out hum. Not a single note but the tune is slow and rhythmic."

He nodded in response, letting your hand rest over his ribs.

"It's relaxing to listen to."

He flushed deeper at your compliment, chuckling and recoiling back against the mattress. He threw one arm over his sockets to hide his face, the other hand still holding your wooden one.

"Do I have a soul song?"

He raised his arm just enough to make eye contact with you before he shot up from the mattress, holding both his hands in yours.

"you do. and its absolutely beautiful."

You flushed at his sudden enthusiasm, watching as he gently tapped your bosom, just above your left breast. A soft blue glow came from there, and for a brief moment, your chest was tight. Your breath caught in your throat, making you instinctively try to take a breath. He chuckled at you, watching for your reaction.

"calm down. just listen..."

And so you did. After a silence settled, you heard it. The faint but powerful strums of harp strings.

It seemed to be being played in order from lowest to highest. But after 2 lapses of lower to higher, it'd play a few notes together, then single strings, then back to the lowest string. Your chest rose and fell slowly, your eye contact with Sans hadn't broken since he told you to listen.

This moment seemed...intimate. Very intimate. You wondered what he'd do if he leaned in...and kissed you. How good of a kiss would that be? How nice would his hands feel on your hips, the pads of his thumbs gently pressing into the soft skin, doing their best not to leave any marks? Would Sans be a gentle lover? Or would he be rough and demanding? He was warm being this close, your hands tangled in his while you listened to the quiet song of your own soul.

You finally snapped back when Sans leaned forward, gently pressing his forehead against yours.

"y-you look like a deer in headlights. you were uh...making really intense eye contact.."

You gave a nervous chuckle, running a hand through your hair and leaning away from the contact.

"S-Sorry. Just uh...got lost."

You looked at him again, this time taking in the features of his face. The bags or rather dark circles under his eyes thankfully looked lighter than the last time you'd seen them. His eye lights were still fuzzy but cast a gentle bluish white glow on his face. It was like a periwinkle if you had to guess. You gently put a hand on his cheek, relishing in the warmth it gave off. He nuzzled the palm of your hand, smiling like a madman.

Then he purred.

"Oh my god do all of you do that?"

He winced and pulled away, slapping a hand over his face.

"i-i mean yeah..."

You pondered for a second, taking his hand away and gently petting his cheek again.

"You purr like a cat... So does Red. Blue is like that too but his is really high pitched.. Green trills like a bird does... I might have to investigate this is an interesting topic."

Sans chuckled and leaned into your hand again, shrugging his shoulders before going back to enjoying the contact. The purr that rumbled in his chest sounded as if a lion were purring for you. It was deep and shook your hand up to your forearm. You giggled at the rather weird sensation.

"I gotta admit, this is adorable."

He flushed again at this, hiding behind your hand and slumping his shoulders forward.

"cut it ouuuut (y/n).."

"Awww someone sounds like a whiny kid."

You mused, watching as he huffed, his fangs poking past his "lips" and gently prodding at the palm of your hand.

"not a kid! dont bully me, ill tell papyrus."

He smirked, raising his brow bones at you. You remember the last time Sans opted for "telling" on you. That was the first time you'd ever seen Papyrus give you the metaphorical cold shoulder. He didn't not talk to you, but he was very sassy with you the whole day, which had Sans howling with laughter the whole day. You gasped dramatically, draping a hand across your forehead.

"Oh, lord! Don't do it! I wouldn't be able to survive!"

"damn right you wouldnt."

You chuckled at and gently pushed his shoulder, watching as he ragdolled and falls back against your mattress with an audible "bleh". He sat up after a few moments, opening his arms for you. You graciously took the invitation, flopping into his embrace. You rested your head against his sternum, leaning up, you whispered to him.

"Thank you."

"anything for you (y/n)."

You both drifted off to sleep rather quickly after that.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans had gotten up before you, telling everyone in the house you weren't going to do much today. Green, Edge, and Papyrus told you to be safe and get lots of rest.

After the house simmered down after breakfast, Sans peeked into your room holding a mound of blankets under one arm and a few pillows under the other. He signaled for you to come to his room in a few minutes. Once you grabbed one of your notebooks and a few pillows of your own, you scuttled downstairs and slipped into his room, shutting the door behind you. The pillow fort he built was MASSIVE and could fit more just the two of you for sure.

You flopped into the spot next to him, smiling like a little kid.

"movie first?"

"Hell yeah, make it a horror movie."

Big mistake. Sans had turned his room into a void of darkness as soon as you said that. Lights out, curtains practically glued shut and he even extinguished his eye lights for a few moments to spook you.

"Oh my god, you are the worst!"

"what can i say, im a spooky scary skeleton."

He waved his phalanges in front of him, making an over exaggerated "oooooooo" noise. You chuckled at him, leaning against his arm while you watched the rather cheesy horror film.

**San's POV**

It still baffled me why she hadn't left yet. There was so much she was risking being here and helping us, and yet here she was, leaning against me and watching a stupid horror movie.

Last night was something new to her. She got to hear it for herself and god the way her eyes lit up had my soul spinning in my chest. She held such intense eye contact, I could practically hear what she was thinking so hard about. Her lips, slightly parted, eyes glossed over, and the strum of her soul song ringing through me.

_Would Sans be a gentle lover? Or would he be rough and demanding? He was warm being this close..._

I would have missed it if she wasn't staring so hard at me. Is that what she's thinking? My soul shuddered at the thought of what she could possibly be thinking of, so I got her attention. When I leaned in, I had fully intended on kissing her but... Not yet. I wanted to make sure she was safe first.

Before we fell asleep again, I checked her stats, a bit wary of what I might see. 

**Y/N**

**HP: 10.2**

**trusts sans with her life**  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Unknown POV**

"Maria! Maria come in here."

I called for her from the living room, the dumb blond never listened. When she came in, she was holding one of her obnoxiously bright lipsticks in hand, smearing it on lips.

"Yeah, Keon, what is it?"

"Did you see which way those idiots drive when we left?"

I had my laptop sitting on my legs while I looked up her info again.

I was gonna have her back. She was my property after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to advance the plot a little bit more tee hee.


	9. Day 8: Butterflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the plan guys! Next chapters will go in this order: 
> 
> Chap 10: Crooks  
> Chap 11: Edge  
> Chap 12: Papyrus  
> Chap 13: Horror  
> Chap 14: Stretch
> 
> For now! Enjoy Axe!! A lot of y'all wanted a chapter for him and I have PROVIDED! i love him just as much as y'all. You get to peek into how he thinks and the little things he likes~

After Sans had relocated you to your room, you slept peacefully after that. Before you had drifted off to sleep though, you thought of who to talk to tomorrow.

Maybe Axe? You still hadn't properly thanked him for the necklace he crafted. He really didn't mean to hurt you.

Once you rolled out of bed, thanks to Papyrus literally scooping you up and helping you through your morning, you gave him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you. He ran off to go get ready himself, face glowing orange and a soft 'Nyeh Heh Heh' ringing in the hall.

You got to breakfast and ate relatively slowly, taking your time so you could think of what to do today. Then it hit you.

Sans had given you a rather crushing hug once he spotted you that morning, telling you to take the day easy. Papyrus gave you another hug too, as well as kissing your cheek with an over the top "mwah" noise. You chuckled and told him to have fun training with Blueberry before you got to your room and get ready for the day.

You ended up choosing a blue and black flannel shirt, a white tank top, and black shorts. A set of white ankle socks and your favorite set of sneakers, all blue with a pair of black angel wings painted on for design. You put Axe's necklace on and grabbed your bag, skipping to his room and knocking on his door.

"Axe! It's me, (Y/N)."

You waited for a moment. Silence. Then an audible groan from the other side of the door. When Axe opened the door, he rubbed his eyes sockets before draping himself over you, giving you a warm hug.

"whatd you need (y/n)..."

"Taking you out today, now get dressed in something comfy."

He looked at you curiously before shrugging and telling you to give him a minute. After a literal minute, he opened his door, stepping out and sighing.

He was wearing something similar to you. A black and red flannel shirt except he had it buttoned up messily. He was wearing black jeans and a set of red slippers to match his shirt. You chuckled and nudged his arm, watching as he smiled down at you.

"what? i wanted to match."

He snickered and draped his arm over your shoulder, giving you a half hug before using the railing on the stairs to slide down to the first floor. You followed suit, hesitantly but today seemed to be going well enough. Luckily, Axe was waiting just in case you fell and helped you down.

"where are we even going?"

"Its a surprise. Don't wanna spoil it."

He huffed and waved off his brother, who gave you a hug and a "have fun". Sans eyed you curiously but you reassured him you'd be ok. Once you got outside, you started heading down the path into town, making idle chat with Axe.

" you like the necklace so far?"

"Of course I do! It's really pretty and the sincerity shows in the sculpting."

His face flushed a shade of cherry red at your compliment, his shoulders slumping forward as he walked.

"its not much. glad you like it though. while were out today, can we stop by the craft store?"

"Actually yeah, I never got to go last time I planned to. Need more supplies for your secret hobby?"

You teased him, watching as he huffed, his eye light rolling in its socket.

"its not a secret i just...dont tell anyone."

"Exactly! A secret."

"dont tease me c'mon (y/n)."

"What do you usually sculpt anyway, I'm curious."

He paused, tapping a clawed phalange against his chin before he spoke.

"usually anything that comes to mind. i feel like hands hold a lot of symbolism. thats something thats always piqued my interest. 's why i made the hand first, then the flower for your necklace."

You thought on that. This was something new. Maybe you'd get to know more about him?

"Why do hands _hold_  so much symbolism for you?"

He snorted at the pun, his shoulders bouncing as he laughed.

"good one, but for me i think its because hands have such a powerful role in life. ya use em for everything. which is why theyre equally as scary in that aspect. sure you use your mind for stuff but physical actions are a key aspect in life. you thinking of something is way different than you actually doing it. which is what makes them all the scarier. until you make the conscious decision to use your hands for something malicious, its all just a thought."

He was staring forward rather intensely as he kept talking.

"its as if youve plotted and thought up a plan to kill someone. but you cant carry it out without taking the physical initiative. whats worse you can use your hands to make indirect bad decisions too. theres so much you can do, and you dont realize how much that is until you think of the possibility of losing your hands, right?"

You could easily see where he was coming from. You gently tugged his sleeve, holding up your prosthetic hand.

"see. you get it."

You smiled at him and nodded, tucking your good hand in your shorts pocket.

"That's actually really good symbolism Axe. I really like it. Its clever but holds a lot of meaning behind it too. Not a lot of people can do that. Nor sculpt this finely either."

You tapped the necklace, watching ad he flushed red again, stuffing his hands in his pockets again.

"thanks (y/n). of all the humans ive encountered, youve been nothing but pleasant."

"Everyone deserves to be happy."

He grimaced at that, looking at the gravel path ahead.

"not everyone. some people are irredeemable."

You pondered on that.

**Keon.**

"Mmm. I can second that actually."

You nudged his arm, looking up at him.

"You're all good in my book though."

He snorted again, draping his arm around your shoulder playfully and pulling you into his side.

"if i was in your book would you say i was.."

"Don't do it Axe-"

"undercover?"

You sigh and elbow his side playfully.

"Guess there's no _turning_  back now."

"just added another _page_ to the _l_ _ist_  of things you dont like im guessing?"

He chuckled and kept his arm around you for the rest of the walk to the city.

He was warm.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

When you finally got to the surprise day out, he was gawking at the massive planetarium in front of you both. A few people were staring at Axe but he was too busy being excited.

"They have a walk in butterfly exhibit too."

He looked at you, his eye light blown up to fill the void of space in his working socket.

"they do!?"

He abruptly grabbed your hand, tugging you like a little kid wanting to go get candy.

"c-can we hurry? i wanna see them!"

Your heart lurched, throwing a hand over your chest, you smiled and held back your giggle. He was too cute like this. You got to the entrance and paid for your day passes, grabbing one of the pamphlets. You shared yours with Axe, him peeking over your shoulder while you walked through. At some point, he stopped to watch the little snails that were hiding on the underside of some of the leaves of the plants. A few people saw how giddy and cute he was being and decided to join in his snail hunt. They all flocked to him when he had picked up one of the caterpillars and put it on the ridge of his nasal cavity.

You took a few pictures of that one. He pointed out a few flowers that they saw underground, but those were few and far between. Eventually, you both went to the food court before the butterfly exhibit. You opted for hotdogs and gladly got yours with chili while Axe slathered his in so much ketchup, he had the hotdog stand attendee rolling with laughter. You both got ice lemonade and you let Axe practically sprint with you to the butterfly exhibit.

When you got there, you finished up your drinks and stepped into the entry hall, then down the path where it branched out to different areas. Axe stared, in awe at all the butterflies fluttering around the both of you. A few people observed Axe but quickly turned away back to the bugs. At some point in time, a butterfly had landed on his face, nestling on the ridge of his empty socket. Its wings spread and covered up the space, making it look like it was there all the time. You snapped a photo before it flew off.

To your surprise, and Axe's delight, a few more butterflies nestled on his cheeks, perching on the edges of the crack in his skull, his shoulders, and even a few on his hands and arms. You made sure to snap a picture, a few people asking if they could as well. He agreed gladly and let the butterflies disperse after a few more minutes of walking around. Before you left that exhibit, Axe told you to close your eyes. You complied, albeit a bit confused before you felt his clawed fingers running through your hair a few times.

"open em. and hold as still as you can."

He had his phone out, presumably to take a picture. You smiled for it, chuckling at his rather wide grin. Finally, he tucked his phone away and told you yo lightly shake for him, and so you did. A mass of butterflies fluttered off in all directions from atop your heard, making you squeal in delight. One stayed though, perching on top of Axe's eye again. It was a beautiful red and yellow one, its wings having intricate patterns and shapes on it, the red and yellow blending to look like a sunset.

"guess it likes me."

You chuckled and shooed it away, albeit a bit hesitantly before you both left the exhibit. You both stopped and grabbed one of the butterfly pendants, matching ones. You smiled as he immediately put the bracelet with the pendant hanging from it on, his face dusted with a cute shade of ruby red. You both left the planetarium, passing by the various shops that lay closer to the center of the city. Axe was pacing behind you, taking in all the sights. Eventually, you both got to the craft store, ushering him in.

He split off from you for a second to gawk at the rather extensive display of clays and other sculpting tools.

"holy fucking hell, theres so much stuff here. i gotta try this shit."

He picked up a few packages of the newer air dry clay, a brand you recognized as being really good for bigger sculpts. He grabbed a few different colors, along with one of the sculpting knives that looked like it had more than 1 blade in the set.

You ended up grabbing a bit more clay for yourself, along with a few colors of acrylic paint. Only the colors you ran out of. By the time you two left the store, you were both had sizeable bags. You took the scenic route through the city, stopping by the fountain to sit.

Crooks greeted you with a crushing hug, helping Axe with his bags before ushering you both to dinner.

Wings asked about your trip and you happily showed him and the rest of the boys the photos. Axe was reduced to a blubbering mess by the end of the day.

He caught you in the hall after everyone had gone to bed.

"hey (y/n)."

"Oh hey, what's up? Did you enjoy today?"

"y-yeah it was really nice."

You beamed at him, opening your arms to offer him a hug. He accepted it, his head resting in the groove of your neck.

"close your eyes for me."

"Another surprise?"

"just one more."

You did what he said and waited. After a few hesitant seconds, you felt bony hands cup your cheeks, tilting your face up. He leaned in, gently pressing a kiss to both your cheeks. You could feel the heat radiating off of him from this close. He gently nipped your ear, earning a chuckle from you before he left.

"thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kissu kissu! Which one of the boys do you think will give Reader a REAL kiss first? Don't worry, its coming soon!


	10. Day 9: Bear Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for this one boys.

**Crook's POV**

THE HUMAN HAD JUST GOTTEN UP FOR THE DAY! SHE WAS WADDLING ABOUT THE HOUSE RATHER ENTHUSIASTICALLY, FOR THE MOST PART, SINGING A VERY PRETTY TUNE TO HERSELF!

SHE GREETED MY BROTHER WITH WHAT SHE CALLED "A HIP BUMP", BEFORE SITTING AT BREAKFAST WITH US.

I WAS GOING TO SPEND THE DAY WORKING ON A NEW PUZZLE, BUT THEN THE HUMAN ASKED IF I WANTED TO HANG OUT WITH HER FOR THE DAY! WHAT A TWIST!

I'D ALWAYS LIKED THE HUMAN, SHE WAS KIND AND VERY UNDERSTANDING OF US ALL WHEN SHE GOT HERE. THE "INCIDENT" WITH MY BROTHER HAD MADE HER SHY AWAY FROM ME, BUT, I COULDN'T LET THAT GET TO ME!

SO THAT'S WHY I HELPED HER TALK TO HIM! NOW THEY'RE BACK TO BEING FRIENDS!! SHE HAD LEFT TO GO GET READY FOR OUR DAY OUT, AND SO I TOOK THE INITIATIVE TO DO THE SAME!

UPSTAIRS IN MY ROOM, I WAS HAVING A BIT OF TROUBLE ON WHAT TO PICK... I WANTED TO LOOK NICE FOR MY HUMAN FRIEND AFTER ALL! I FINALLY PICKED OUT MY FAVORITE SHIRT ALONG WITH MY TRUSTY SUSPENDERS.

GREY PANTS PAIRED WELL WITH MY BLACK SHIRT, SO I CHOSE THOSE AND MY FAVORITE BLACK BOOTS. THE SUSPENDERS WERE THE MOST PRISTINE SHADE OF WHITE, WHICH IS WHAT I LIKED ABOUT THEM THE MOST.

WHEN I MET THE HUMAN DOWNSTAIRS, SHE WAS WEARING ONE OF HER DRESSES, THE BLUE AND WHITE ONE WITH THE MATCHING WHITE CARDIGAN. SHE TOLD ME I LOOKED CUTE!! WOWIE. I TOLD HER THAT SHE LOOKED JUST AS NICE AS WELL, AND I GOT TO SEE HER BLUSH!

HER FACE HAS ALWAYS LOOKED SO SOFT AND SQUISHY! MAYBE I COULD ASK HER IF I CAN TOUCH HER CHEEKS? HMM. THAT SEEMS A BIT WEIRD FOR HUMANS? I'LL ASK AT SOME POINT.

**Your POV**

Crooks followed you down the path towards the East-Western part of the city. That was one of the places you and Axe had skimmed past yesterday, so you guessed that you could take Crooks out! Again, you had a bad habit of not properly thanking people. He helped with talking to Axe, so, take him out too. He walked briskly beside you, the biggest grin on his face ever.

"MISS (Y/N), WHERE ARE WE GOING TODAY?"

"You'll see Crooks!"

"OH IS IT A SURPRISE!? I LOVE THOSE!"

You smiled at his enthusiasm, offering him your hand as you both walked. He accepted it rather quick, gently squeezing your astronomically small hand. His legs were a lot longer than yours, but he kept an even pace with you.

"How much do you know about human history Crooks?"

"AS MUCH AS I HATE TO ADMIT, NOT MUCH!"

"Well is there anything you'd like to know?"

He tapped his chin in thought, his brow bones furrowing while he pondered on a good question.

"OH, I KNOW! WHERE DOES SPAGHETTI ORIGINATE FROM?"

You chuckled at him, gently squeezing his hand gently.

"I'm pretty sure it originated in Italy? Not very sure. All of that is really jumbled. It's around there though! Overseas and all that junk."

"OVERSEAS? WE HAVE A FEW RELATIVES FROM THE SEAS!"

Now it was your turn to be confused. Just how many more skeletons were there? It was enough having to live with so many, but what would it be like when holidays came around? Would they all flock to the lodge and celebrate? How would they react to you? Too many things to think about now. As you got to the edge of the woods, Crooks started talking about one of his newer ideas for a puzzle.

"OH! THIS ONE IS SET UP SO THAT EACH PART CAN ONLY BE PASSED IF YOU PASS THE RIDDLES. THERES 6 BOXES PER STAGE AND INSIDE EACH BOX HOLDS THE KEY TO THE NEXT ONE, ALONG WITH A HINT. THE ONLY WAY YOU CAN OPEN THE BOXES IS BY ANSWERING THE RIDDLE ON THEM!"

"Crooks that sounds like a lot of fun actually! Maybe... Instead of a written hint, make it an obscure object that'll only slightly give way to the answer?"

He beamed at you, tugging you closer before he scooped you up into a hug, spinning you around.

"OF COURSE! THAT'D MAKE IT SO MUCH FUN! MISS (Y/N) YOU'RE SO CLEVER!"

You flushed at his compliment, gently patting his cheeks as he set you down. While you walked to your destination, a few people stared at Crooks. Mostly because of his rather large stature, but also his voice. His face wasn't as alarming, but some people still looked. Maybe it was the braces covering his teeth? You'd found that cute if anything.

Just as you suspected, Crooks was practically glowing with excitement when you both strolled up to the massive museum. It had 4 different sections. It generalized on Human History for 2 sections, then Animals and Evolution for the other 2. He grabbed your hand after a few beats of silence, cheeks dusted a light shade of blood orange. Apparently, the crowd of people staring at him was making him nervous.

You inhaled sharply, gently squeezing his hand, you guided him inside. He kept quiet for the trip through the security, and once you guys got to the large lobby that branched off into different halls, he perked up, bouncing on the tips of his toes.

"Where do you wanna go first?"

You handed him the map you snagged on the way in, watching as he scanned it. His sockets widened before he pointed to the first wing on Human Evolution.

"Alright! Let's go!"

You marched ahead of him, still holding his hand to keep him grounded. Once you both got under the archway and made the brisk walk to the first exhibit. On display was a set of skeletons, all lined up to show the progression of human construction. You and Crooks both giggled at this and you took a picture of him posing in front of them.

A few of the other people also took a quick photo and even told him he looked good. He immediately got flustered and grabbed your hand timidly, squeezing it to keep himself calm.

Through the day, you quickly found out that Crooks doesn't do well with crowds. At all. While you made your way through the first wing, a few people were huddled around one of the smaller exhibits. Crooks could easily see from his height, so you shuffled a bit to the front to get a better look. Within the few seconds you looked away, a group of teenagers had flocked around him and started badgering him with questions.

When you finally heard his distressed "Nyeh!" from behind you, he was on the verge of tears, shaking so hard that his bones were making clicking noises from the friction. You quickly grabbed his hand and shooed off the rowdy bunch, earning a few glares from them, but nothing major. You passed through the rest of the first wing without any more problems. When you got to the second wing, Crooks' boisterous attitude flourished as he looked at the exhibits. These exhibits displayed how human tools and technology had evolved over the years, earning excited "Nyeh's" and "ooohs!" from him.

He bounced on his toes through the second wing, happily reading about the tools and such that were set up. His favorite definitely were nets and bear traps. A bit morbid. But the childlike wonder that flashed in his sockets made you overlook it. By the time you were ending the walk through the second wing, you had a very excited Crooks gleefully holding your hand.

"You wanna stop by the food court?"

"OF COURSE! WE CAN GET SNACKS THERE A-AND EVEN GO TO THE GIFT SHOP!"

You guided him through the rather large swarm of people flooding out of the food court, pointing at one of the empty tables. You both sat for a moment, sighing. He asked you what you had wanted and you both decided on tuna subs. Crooks was even more excited, considering he had apparently never had tuna. When you both got you food, you watched for a moment as he took a bite of his sandwich...and it didn't fall out of his jaw.

Huh. Guess it does just get absorbed. He quickly commented on how he felt about tuna and expressed how it was definitely gonna be a new favorite of his.

"Glad ya like it Crooks! You gotta try other seafood at some point too."

"SEAFOOD?"

"It's like. Ya know? Fish, crabs, shrimp, all those good things."

"OH I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO TRY SHRIMP! I HAVE BEEN TOLD IT IS QUITE THE DISH!"

"Indeed it is! It's like, hmm. It's like if chicken and tuna had a love child."

He squinted at that, looking at his sandwich.

"CAN...CAN THOSE TWO MATE THAT WAY? I... THAT'S DEFINITELY NEW."

You nearly choked on the next bite you took, gently tapping the table to get his attention.

"C-Crooks no! No no no, god no they can't, it was a figure of speech!"

You pleaded with him, watching as he smiled and reached a hand over to ruffle your hair.

"I KNOW MISS (Y/N)!! YOU HAVE BEEN JAPED! NYEH HEH HEH!"

He triumphantly said, puffing out his chest in victory. You scoffed and pretended to pout, turning your face away with a huge grin plastered on your cheeks.

"I'll be sure to get my revenge!"

You declared with a wave of your finger in the air. Crooks "Nyeh"'s again and chuckles, his cheeks tinted a soft orange. You both finished eating and passed by the gift shop before you got to the last 2 exhibits. Crooks immediately spotted what he wanted, snagging a giant tiger plush and a model bear trap (that didn't actually work). He got his things and followed you eagerly to the Animal wing, the beartrap he got tucked away in your satchel, and his tiger plush held close to his chest. It was about half his size, covering the span of his torso, which made you giggle at the sight of it.

The Animal Wings went by fast, and you both left, satisfied and beaming. On the walk home though, once you both got to the start of the woods, Crooks spoke up.

"MISS (Y/N)?"

"Yeah Crooks?"

There was a pause.

"THANK YOU. FOR THIS. A-AND HELPING US. IT MEANS A LOT TO US THAT YOU'RE SO KIND AND UNDERSTANDING OF US. YOU ARE A VERY CLEVER AND SWEET HUMAN. A-AND I REALLY HOPE WE CAN HANG OUT AGAIN SOON!"

Your heart swelled at his words, making your face warm and your mind fuzzy. You cupped a hand over your chest, the dorkiest grin on your face as you both walked down the gravel path. Before you got within view of the house though, Crooks put a gentle hand on your shoulder. You stopped to face him, looking up at him.

"Somethin wrong?"

"N-NO NOT EXACTLY BUT UHM. C-CAN YOU CLOSE YOUR EYES?"

You looked at him, seeing that his face was practically glowing orange. You shrugged and complied, shutting your eyes.

A few seconds passed.

Then a minute.

Suddenly, one of his hands gently cupped your cheek, the other tilting your chin up to presumably face him. You felt his breath fanning over your face even with the few inches of space between the two of you. The blood rushed to your cheeks, and suddenly your knees felt weak. Then you felt it. He closed the space between the two of you, his fangs that weren't covered by his braces nipping your lip gently as he kissed you. You gasped, which he took as you giving him access. His tongue slipped past his teeth, swiping across your bottom lip before he pulled away, coughing into the palm of his hand meekly.

"T-THERE! WE SHOULD B-BE GETTING BACK NOW!"

You opened your eyes, looking up to see him glowing again. He was shuffling on his feet nervously, tugging you to come along.

So.

That was the first kiss from one of the skeletons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! You kiss a skele!


	11. Day 10: Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More about Reader!! FINALLY, THE BOYS KNOW!! Don't think I forgot about the soul conflict either. Gaster is secretly working on that. 
> 
> And alas. Edge is mean but at heart, he is still a Papyrus. Hope you guys enjoy this. Next chapter might have to be plot and not a boy exclusive one. Or the next 2-3 will be plot heavy chapters. If that's fine. Fluff and interacting with the boys will still happen! Just with lots of drama!

After that kiss from Crooks, you were more than confused but...at peace? Crooks was such a sweet person, honest, and strong hearted. Knowing he had feelings for you, or possibly, made you feel...secure. With how much trouble you'd had in the past with relationships, knowing that someone had such strong feelings for you made you feel lighter.

You knew Crooks wouldn't ever take advantage of you or use you for his own benefit. Over the course of the next 2 days, he spent more time around you, especially for you to help him with his new puzzles. He and Blueberry would wake you up. He and Red would actually hold a conversation around you and ask for your input somehow.

Today though, you were being pulled from your mattress by a not so friendly face. Or kind of? Either way, it was Edge who pulled you out of bed. It was late at night, later than you'd expected him to be up. But to your surprise, here he was, bones rattling, metaphorical lip twitching, and the faint glow of red tears in the corner of his sockets.

"M-Miss. (Y/N). I Hate To Wake You Up At This Hour. But I Need Assistance."

You flinched at his words, slightly taken aback. Edge? The great and terrible Edge needed assistance? And from **you** of all people? From the tears though, you knew he was upset. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes, patting the empty space next to you in bed.

He crawled in next to you rather quickly, plucking you from the spot on your bed and cradling you in his lap. He shuddered at the contact, a soft hiccup coming from him. His body was quivering violently, the silk of his pajamas were slick against your face as he held you. Silence fell over the two of you as he held you.

His soft hiccups continued, hands flexing against your back at the spot where he was gripping. His phalanges dug into your shirt, tugging at it to get your attention. He pushed your face away from his chest, looking down at you. His face was glowing red, the dark shadows under his sockets contrasted against the glow. He was still sniffling although the tears had subsided to just that.

He had his hands on your shoulders, his grip firm, and sturdy as he stared into you. His eye lights were tracing over your face, taking in every detail. You did staring of your own, looking at the scars over his left socket. The curve of the grooves, how the ends of them tapered off to sharp edges. You could see into them, into the inky darkness of his skull. You'd never been this close to his face before, so seeing just how truly sharp his fangs were, was slightly alarming.

"I Apologize For The Short Notice Of This But. I..."

He huffed, slumping forward to rest his face on your head. His nasal ridge was pressing slightly into your scalp, hands sliding down your arms and snaking around your midsection.

"I Had A Very Unpleasant Dream."

A nightmare? It must have shaken him really bad this time. Nothing ever phased  Edge.

"The Dream Was. Unsettling. It. Had To Do With You."

You flinched. Your soul clenched in your chest, making your stomach do the same as a reflex.

"The Man From The Store Was There Too. It. He Hurt You In The Dream."

His voice wavered, going from the usually confident and egotistical tone to an almost scared and timid one.

"He Hurt You And I Couldn't Help You. Then He Hurt Us. He Hurt Red. H-He. Took You Away From Us? I-I Don't Know. What To M-Make Of The Dream."

More tears poured from his sockets, running down the length of his jawline. He sniffled again, his entire body rattling as he broke down. He pulled you close to his torso again, taking a deep breath, trying to pull himself together.

"Please Don't Leave Us."

Your heart dropped at his words. He sounded so afraid. You lifted your arms as best you could, delicately tangling them around his waist. You traced the outline of his spine through the sheer fabric of his silk robes, fingers dancing over the knobby pieces that made up his spinal column. His crying once again wavered, allowing him to properly speak to you.

"I Hate To Admit But I Don't Want To Lose Such A Good Addition To This Household."

He choked up, his sobbing overtaking him once again. He huffed and yelped, curling up into himself. He loomed over you, body rattling with each sob that ravaged his body.

"E-Edge I'm not going anywhere.."

He stopped, or rather sputtered and pushed away to look at you. His eye lights were dim and wavering in the void of hid sockets, but he stared at you.

"P-Promise. Please Promise.."

It was more of a plea than a demand. It was so incredibly out of character.

"I promise."

He exhaled the breath even he didn't know he was holding, a few more red tears rolling down his stark white face. He muttered a gentle "thank you" before settling into the silence. Now you had a bit of time to think. How would you promise them that? Keon had always been capable of getting his way. No matter what it took. You'd have to tell them all about this. Soon. Very soon. Why not get a headstart now?

"Edge?"

He perked up at you mentioning his name.

"Do you wanna know...a bit more about me? Like..."

Before you could finish, he grabbed your arm, gently tapping your wrist.

"Why Are These Here?"

You sighed and slid out of his lap, with a soft "Nyeh" of confusion following. You turned on your bedside lamp, sitting cross-legged in front of him. You pointed to your biceps, watching as he reached out and touched the scars that lined there too. You nodded at him and sighed, relaying what you had to Green but...with more detail.

"The man you met at the store. His name was Keon."

Edge nodded, his hands folded neatly in his lap.

"I dated him during my last 2 years of high school and another 3 years after that."

"How Old Are You Now?"

"I'm 24."

A pause.

"You're Older Than I Thought."

"How? I-"

"I Thought You Were At Best, 19."

You chuckled at this, gently thumbing the palm of your hand.

"Age aside, during those 5 years, I suffered. The first year was fine and dandy, for sure. We were happy and we loved each other. The second year was just as good. Year 3."

You sighed, clutching your wrist tight, was you held yourself together.

"Year 3 was the year the...abuse. Started."

Edge inhaled sharply at that, his posture tense.

"It started over an argument. This was around the time monsters had just surfaced. I was talking to him about it and he was so openly vile and it just. Shocked me at first. He had been so sweet and laid back that it really threw me for a loop."

He nodded, letting you continue. There was a pit building in your stomach, your unease making you slump forward.

"I told him he was being unreasonable, and that he shouldn't act on his distaste. A lot of people were protesting against you guys and even being violent. He said he would dust the next monster he sees. I told him if he did that, I'd leave him."

A sigh rippled through your body.

"Then he hit me. He didn't just hit me, no he beat me. R-Really bad. He went to the kitchen and..."

You pointed at the scar across your neck.

"He tried to kill me. After, he helped me and made sure I didn't.. Ya know. Die. But. As a result."

Your eyes burned as you tried to fight back the tears, your body shaking at this point. You were afraid. More than anything. He's back and you have no idea what he's going to do.

"He told me if he couldn't hurt those 'things' then."

A sob cut you off, making your throat burn as you tried to regain your composure.

"He would just have to hurt me."

Your voice broke as you spat out the sentence, clutching your arm tighter. You sobbed into your arm, sniffling and hyperventilating. Your chest hurt. It was all flooding back.

"A-As a result, I-I hurt myself to stay grounded. I-I would sometimes get away from him for months a-at a time over those next 3 years. I was going to school to get my qualifications to be a therapist as well."

Edge sat, taking in all the information.

"And that was almost 2 years ago."

You choked out. Wiping your eyes frantically with your palms. You held up your prosthetic hand.

"He took my hand from me. The beginning of the 4th year."

He gently cupped both of his large hands over your wooden one, tracing the fine carvings of the wood with his clawed phalanges.

"Until recently. I didn't think I'd get away. I really didn't. But. I met someone. Someone who gave me the strength to get away. Shes currently traveling but, she still looks out for me. I owe her everything."

Edge was still mindlessly tracing the carving on your hand, nodding softly.

"We. We All Are Here For You."

He clung to your hand, making you look up at him in response. He was holding serious eye contact.

"We. Will Protect You With Our Lives. As Much As You Have Helped Us And Given Time To Us, While Being Genuine. We. Owe That To You."

His expression shifted, into something soft and genuine.

"Just As You Are Our Hope. We. Are Yours."

His smile perked up, making your heart stutter in your chest.

"We Care (Y/N)."

This was a first. He never said your name. Never. He pulled you in for a tight hug, squeezing you with so much sincerity, you thought you'd melt. After a few minutes held in this embrace, he cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his chest.

"AND NOW!"

There's the Edge you knew.

"I Would Like To Tell You That Since He Is Attempting To Come Back, Tell The Others. They May Be Able To Help As Well."

You sighed, running your hand over your face. You looked up at him, a wide smile on his face.

"Thank you Papyrus."

He flinched at that, looking down at you with wide eyes. Or sockets? Who knows. His face flushed red, making him recoil and fold his arms again.

"You Are Welcome (Y/N). You Are Part Of This Family Now. So. We Will Treat You As Such."

You flushed at his acknowledgment. Family? Were you really that much to them? Your eyes burned again suddenly, making you flinch and rub them profusely. A giggle managed to pass your lips, making you break into a fit of chuckles and snickering. Then you thought back to it.

The kiss from Crooks. Your heart stuttered again, making you choke on your sudden laughter. You cupped a hand over your chest and sighed, running a hand through your hair thoughtfully. He was warm and tasted vaguely of something tangy...like tomatoes. You didn't realize how hot your face was until Edge touched your cheek.

"You Seem Out Of It. What Are You Thinking Of?"

You yelped and pulled back, cupping your hands over your face.

"I-I'm not thinking of anything! Just.. Thank you again."

You smiled again, accepting the hefty hug he shared with you. He left shortly after that, leaving you to drift off to sleep thinking of how you stood in this family.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

When you were pulled out of bed by Red the next morning, you quickly went to Edge and asked him to help you relay everything to everyone after breakfast. House meeting.

After a quick breakfast, and a few worried glances from your housemates, you all sat huddled in the living room, Crooks on your left and Edge on your right. Edge spoke first for you.

"OUR FRIEND HERE WOULD LIKE TO TELL US SOMETHING IMPORTANT. I WILL BE HELPING RELAY WHAT SHE TOLD ME YESTERDAY."

"MISS (Y/N) WHY WOULD YOU GO TO THIS MEANIE OF ALL PEOPLE FIRST!?" Blueberry protested.

"He came to me yesterday and shared something serious. So I shared something in return, although that serious thing...is very. Dire as of now."

He slumped in his seat, fiddling with his bandana. Sans looked at you with a soft smile, giving a thumbs up at you.

"you got this (y/n)." He said, motioning to everyone in the room.

You nodded and looked to Edge. Then he started.

By the end of the info session, Papyrus, Crooks, Blue, Green, Sans, Dings, Axe, and even Blackberry, were all in tears. You added onto what Edge could recap, detailing the other terrible things Keon had done to you. Wings, G, Mutt, Red, Stretch, and Horror all looked personally hurt. And even a twinge of anger in their hard glares at the maroon carpet below them. Papyrus and Crooks had you sandwiched between them, Blue desperately clutching onto your hands. Sans was leaning on Papyrus, Axe leaning into Crooks, while Blackberry and Dings both meekly held your hands with Blue. Gaster had excused himself since his health was still not up to par, and emotional turmoil wouldn't help him get better. He agreed to talk to you later.

Then they bombarded you.

"I SWEAR, I WILL DO EVERYTHING TO KEEP YOU SAFE (Y/N)!" Blue yelped first.

"I SECOND THAT! WE CARE FOR YOU (Y/N)!" Papyrus next.

"(Y/N) YOU'RE PART OF THIS HOUSE AND I'M SORRY YOU HAD TO ENDURE THAT. HE WON'T BE ALLOWED NEAR YOU, I SWEAR." Crooks declared, which had butterflies fluttering in your chest.

"w-we mean it kiddo. we really do." Sans mumbled past the fabric of Papyrus' shirt.

"youre stuck with us and we arent gonna let you get hurt on our watch." Axe piled on more.

Green stood from his spot, plucking you from between the array of skeletons, who all protested but allowed it. He hugged you tightly, petting your hair away from your face.

"R-Remember what I-I promised you."

He whimpered to you, his phalanges tangled in your hair.

"NO ONE WILL HARM OUR FRIEND!" Blackberry declared, slamming his fists on the table in a fit of passion and rage.

"I'M NOW REGRETTING MY DECISION OF NOT PUNCHING HIM IN THE GROCERY STORE!" Edge yelled.

* _"Our dearest (Y/N). You are safe here."_ * Wings spoke, his voice wavering.

"I must agree. You are indeed, safe with us." Horror added on, his eye light trained on your face.

After more sentimental hugs and a bit more sobbing, you dragged yourself up to your room, flopping into bed tiredly. A few minutes later and you shot up from your mattress, scurrying out of your room and straight to Edge's. You knocked, watching as he flung the door open. His scowl softened when he saw you standing there.

"Before you start, I wanted to say thank you again. For helping explain and listening. A-And. Just. Thank you Papyrus."

His face flushed a deep cherry red, and you took that opportunity to pull his scarf, making him lean closer. You planted a kiss right on the ridge of his nose bone, watching as his face exploded into a glowing mess of red. You smiled and pulled away, enjoying the flustered silence.

Three knocks on the front door caught your attention next. You scurried downstairs and stood there, Edge standing on your left.

"Uhm.. Hello?"

"O-Oh? M-May I. Ask who you may be?"

Edge grabbed your shoulder roughly, pulling you back and flinging the front door open to reveal...

Another skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. Guess who's back.


	12. Day 11: Exposed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter after this one will be a recap and OH BOY OH BOY THE GANGS FINALLY ALL HEEEERE. 
> 
> A bit of a haze in this one, some sexual tension. FINALLY GETTING INTO THAT.

There he was, standing there, half hunched over. His shoulders were wide and his hands were wringing meekly in front of him. The left one of them was a deep purple, contrasted against the stark white of his other hand, along with the ulna and radius of his arm. His left coat sleeve was rolled up to the elbow, while the other wasn't. He had a nervous grin on his face as he looked down at you with a look of complete shock. He looked like a twisted Gaster, the fractures in his skull jagged and looking like a lightning bolt.

You tensed under his gaze before Edge suddenly spoke.

"RHUBARB?"

What a peculiar name. You smiled at it before the figure looked back to you again. He smiled at you.

"I am guessing that this is the n-new addition to the house?"

"HOW DID YOU EVEN FIND OUT?" Edge barked back, stepping back. He had one of his hands still cupped around your shoulder.

"I never left dear friend. N-Now. Where are my brothers?"

Edge tensed for a moment until finally, he yelled.

"MUTT! BLACKBERRY! RHU IS BACK, GET YOUR BONY ASSES DOWN HERE AND COME GREET HIM!"

You weren't surprised when not only did Blackberry and Mutt come barreling down the steps, but so did every other person in the house. Mutt and Blackberry seemed taken aback by their brothers return before they both rushed him, nearly toppling the poor gent over from the force of their hugs. They all curled around one another, relishing in the contact before they dispersed.

"WELCOME HOME BROTHER! ARE YOU DOING BETTER THAN WHEN THAT DEVIL HARMED YOU?"

"Indeed I am." He pointed his gaze to Horror, who had a wickedly sick grin on his face.

"Speak of the devil, Horror, how are you?" His tone was laced with sarcasm obviously, which had you baffled. What happened between those two? Horror chuckled, his voice raspy and hoarse and for a brief moment, his face flushed red.

"Doing better now without the immense pressure all around me, what about you?" He snapped back, his gaze shifting to you before back to Rhu who was still standing in the doorway.

"Ah, my injuries have healed significantly last time I was here. Although I do believe I wouldn't have had to leave if someone didn't go out of their way to hurt me."

Rhu's smiled quickly contorted into a frown, the bags under his sockets looking even darker as he turned his would be nose up at him. He quickly grabbed his one suitcase from the porch, marching past everyone and up the steps. Mutt and Blackberry followed, seemingly content with showing their brother around.

Axe and Crooks shuffled away from Horror at some point, sticking closer to you as you paced up the steps after the other three. You watched for a moment as Rhu looked around on the third floor before...he walked straight to your room door and flung it open, giggling like a little schoolgirl.

Mutt and Blackberry looked at each other, then looked back at you, seeing you frozen in place at the top of the stairs. You quickly tumbled forward, going to your room to see the gangly skeleton flopped over your mattress.

"Oh this bed is m-much better than the one I had."

You would have found this display cute if he hadn't just barged into your room.

"Uhm. Rhubarb, was it? T-This is uh." You pointed to yourself, "My room."

He raised a browbone at you, dragging his torso up from the mattress first before he slipped off of it altogether and back on his feet. He paced over to you and stared deep into your eyes. His right socket was slumped over and closed shut seemingly, like Horror. Suddenly, his gaze felt...preditory. His single violet eye light raked up and down your face, taking in every possible detail he could.

His gaze quickly traveled to your lips, then to your neck. He made a soft squeak of what you could assume was amusement when he spotted the scar there. Lower his gaze traveled, his socket widening as he stared at your chest, his grin stretching on his face. He leaned forward, his stare never faltering as he raked his eyes up and down your form.

"My good lord, they really picked a good o-one huh.." 

His voice dropped a few octaves, a primal growl behind it as a rather large tongue slipped past his "lips", half magenta and half deep violet. It raked across his teeth, then slipped back into his mouth. You suddenly felt...dirty. As if someone had been touching you all over. You stepped back and into Mutt who gently cupped a hand over your shoulder. You flinched at the contact, your face heating up at all the attention.

"bro this is uh. (y/n). shes our therapist and this is her room. you can take my room until we uhm, get your old one fixed up."

You thanked the heavens for Mutt defusing the whole thing. Rhu pondered on that, focusing on you once more. His gaze felt dirty. Almost lustful.

"Alright, I-I will do just that. I would like to get to know the human better though. She seems like g-good company!"

He suddenly perked up, his enthusiasm a bit unexpected. He trudged out of your room, Blackberry guiding him downstairs.

"so.."

You looked to Mutt, face still hot and confused.

"hope you dont mind all the new additions to the house."

You exhaled hard, running a hand over your face.

"God, you guys are gonna be the death of me, the day hasn't even ended yet."

You chuckled as he looped his arm around your midsection, slinging your tired body over his shoulder and lazily dumping you onto your mattress.

"get some rest princess, got a big day tomorrow. sans wanted me to tell you to dress light tomorrow, we're all gonna be going out apparently."

You raised a brow at him curiously, watching his slightly tan hand reach up and scratch at his ribcage under his black tank top.

"think we planned this ahead of time, dont remember though."

He had a cheeky grin on his face. Something was up. You shuffled through your pocket and grabbed your phone, looking at the date.

_August 30, 2018_  
_11:23 PM_

"happy 1 month being here doll."

He smiled at you, his cheeks dusted a soft purple as we turned on his heel and left.

Well. You'll be damned.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

You woke up before Blackberry the next morning, grabbing your clothes, your choice was one of your short sleeve graphic shirts. The front of it had Saturn on it, a few shooting stars going around the planet and a bunch of small white stars around it. You opted for grey sweatpants and your set of black paw slippers to match your shirt.

You bounded for the bathroom, quickly undressing and hopping into the shower. The hot water running along your bare skin made you quiver. It felt nice. You ran your hands along your arms, looking at your wooden hand rather fondly.

_We are your hope._

You chuckled, gently running the hand along the nape of your neck, the joints in the fingers squeaking in protest. You even got to wash your hair, tying it up messily before you slid the glass door to the shower open, stretching into the empty space of the bathroom.

Or.

What you thought was empty space.

There, standing in front of the sink absentmindedly, was Rhubarb. He had been looking in the mirror before his gaze shifted to your dripping wet form. You froze up, looking at your towel that was hanging on the metal bar just across from the toilet. His occupied socket widened at the sight of you, and to your surprise, the seemingly damaged socket popped open with a loud crack, the eye light of that one being a bright magenta.

"Ohohoho...what a s-sight.."

He chuckled darkly, his discolored hand coming up to tap at his chin thoughtfully. He stared at you more, his eyed briefly drifting to the junction between your legs. You were more than sure he got a good look before you came to your senses, yanking your towel off the rack and tossing it around you. You cowered away, slumping against the wall as he turned to face you.

You were used to being exposed, considering what Keon put you through. But this look on Rhu's face was different. His gaze was always filled with disgust and a sense of authority. Rhu's look seemed...lustful and needy. Eye lights twinkling in admiration if you were reading him right.

"I-I apologize for staring dear, came in to check on my eye but I suppose you got it working again."

He chuckled and turned to leave the bathroom, the door shutting with a soft click. You shuddered, your knees finally collapsing under the pressure. When you finally got dressed and downstairs, you quickly picked up on how much they wanted you here.

All of them were standing around the coffee table, smiles stretching to their ears as you walked up. Everyone was dressed in comfy clothing, Crooks barreling up to you and swiping you off your feet. Papyrus, Blue and Green quickly joined you. Crooks reluctantly passed you into Papyrus's arms, him giving you a kiss on the cheek with a loud "MWAH" before letting you fall into Blue's grasp. Blue spun you around and peppered your face with little kisses.

You blushed at all the affection, and by the time you got to Green, you were steaming hot. Everyone else "oohed" and "awwed" at the display. Edge and Blackberry pretending to fake vomit, making over exaggerated gagging noises. Green gave you a delicate kiss on the cheek before setting you down. G took this time to come over squatting down and pecking a kiss to your cheek.

"If we're passing kisses around ya gotta tell me sugar."

You sputtered and slapped a hand over your face, exhaling hard. Suddenly, a set of bony arms snaked around your waist before you felt another set of slips press to your cheek. Or rather teeth. Red gave you a tiny kiss on the cheek, his gruff voice rattling you to your core.

God, you were going to die by skeleton affection. Eventually, the flurry of affection subsided and you were able to get to Sans who told you the plan for the day.

"were gonna be going to the fair. its the last one of the summer so we wanted to make the most of it."

You beamed at this, bouncing on your toes happily.

"Oh hell yeah! What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"whoa whoa. wait. first, we gotta know whos going with who. we dont want people getting lost."

You nodded and looked around at the others expectantly.

"youll be going with rhu, horror and green."

You flinched. Rhu looked at you with waggle of his brow bones. You flushed at him, exhaling hard. The tension between Rhu and Horror would hopefully be set aside during this.

Sans could see the slight tinge of worry etched into your features.

* _if she can get them to get along during this, we might not have a repeat of last time._ * He thought.

As they all piled into the cars and onto their bikes, you sat in the backseat of Green's car, Horror sitting happily in the front seat, while you had Rhu shifting next to you.

"Ah, I am grateful to have leg room."

He chuckled, leaning back with a pleasant sigh. Green chuckled as well, Horror looking at you with an amused grin. Finally, the car was on its way to the fair, leaving you a happy, excited mess. Horror had a book in his lap, reading happily, while Rhu toyed around on his phone. You heard him giggling every few seconds before he turned to you.

"Miss (Y/N). Would you like to see a magic trick?"

You perked up again, looking at him with a soft tilt of your head.

"Sure! J-Just uh. Don't destroy the car ya know? I know magic can be a bit dangerous."

He snickered before he held his hands together, setting them neatly in his lap. He opened his damaged socket, the pinkish glow casting on his cheekbones made it look as if he was blushing. Suddenly, an off purple hand, much like the one of his left materialized in the air in front of him. It had a hole in it, and now that you were looking closely, so did his real hands.

The holes were diamond shaped, rounded diamonds. The hand in the air had a soft magenta glow in the palm. The hole seemingly having a small barrier or rather, a sheet of magic like a semi-opaque sheet of paper covering the hole. The hand twirled in the air before it drifted over to you, gently booping your nose before it disappeared in a haze of purple smoke.

"Whoa. That's..."

You couldn't stop yourself as the joke slipped.

"Handy."

The rest of the car ride to the fair was spent cracking jokes, much to the displeasure of Horror.

Just for now. You could forget that Keon was making a move to find you. He had a strong lead after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa Rhubarb. What a great lad!


	13. Recap: What's Up?

Ok, this isn't much of a chapter, but more of a recap and or explanation for a few things to come!

First things first!

The UnderLust Trio will be coming very soon. Don't you guys worry too much.

As for the already existing members in the house, here's what happened before Reader showed up.

Horror and Rhubarb, (Swapfell Gaster) got into a very very bad fight. Rhu ended up getting severely hurt and left the household to recover and Horror was promptly stuffed into the Void as punishment. Now, when Reader came along, both Rhubarb and Horror were able to identify her soul among the rest of the household.

Horror was able to leave the Void through Reader because Axe had made a conscious decision to accept her. During that brief period, Reader and Axe came to something called a "Soul Sync".

It only happens when someone is able to connect on a conscious level with the other person, sympathizing with them or forgiving them for something that person did. It also happens when two souls are happy and attracted to the other (platonically). Because the people are close, their souls consciously decide to mimic or get close to the others wavelength.

During that Soul Sync, Horror was able to have a bit of an entryway back into the normal plane of existence. He used a bit of Reader's conscious to be able to get out.

Readers soul, as we all know, is flipped like a monsters, BUT. She has no monster blood in her. There's another big twist that's coming though! Stay tuned for that one. We also now know a bit more about Reader's past! Hell yeah for Reader-chan.

Reader-chan's main traits are kindness/friendliness, empathy, and patience. Her soul song is a harp!

As far as one boy that I haven't been mentioning much, Gaster is recovering. But slowly.

Now for art of the boys I did. Excuse its slight messy look, my art tablet is broken so I did this with my touchscreen laptop and tears.

Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster

Red, Edge, and Wings

G and Green

Blue, Stretch, and Dings

Axe, Crooks, and Horror

Blackberry, Mutt, and Rhubarb

Hope you all enjoy this little info chapter.


	14. Day 12: Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time!! Stuffed animals and MORE SEXUAL TENSION!!

Once you pulled into the parking lot, everyone filed out of the cars and to the front gates of the fair. What you didn't expect was Rhu and Green to grab your hands, clinging to your sides. Rhu was nervous? That was a shocker. Green you could understand. He shuffled close to you, his face flushed a deep forest green as he clung to you.

Sans bought everyone their tickets then notified you all to meet back at the gates by 7 o clock. It was only 11:30 AM. Oh boy. Today was gonna be long.

Green suggested that you all ride the bumper cars first, hustling you all to them rather quickly. A few glances from the other people are what made him rush. Rhu was giggling like a school girl again, giving your hand a few squeezes along the walk. Horror was following you three with a mild grin. You didn't catch how Rhu would look back at him from time to time, giving him a mock grin and sticking his tongue out at him.

Along the way to the bumper cars, you spotted a few booths you'd want to stop by for a few games, along with passing Blueberry and Stretch, the latter of which was sitting in the dunk tank with the biggest shit-eating grin he could muster. Finally, you all got there. Now.

"I call dibs on r-riding with the human!"

Rhu declared all too quickly, snaking his gangly arms around your waist and hoisting you up and away from Green and a very unamused Horror. You went to protest, but before you knew it, you were sat in the car between Rhu's legs, his pelvis pressed into your lower back. He pushed forward a bit more, leaning on your shoulder, his chin nestling in the crook of your neck.

_This position was a bit too intimate but you could excuse it._

He snaked his arms around your waist and trilled like a bird in your ear, but it was low and gravely. Like an owl's hoot. Or the soft rumble of their song. You were practically steaming at the contact, Rhu reaching up and grabbing your hands, he set them on the steering wheel. His legs were way too long, so he had them bent, clasped around your sides, his knees touching your shoulders. He was still a giggling mess, his hands cupped softly on your sides, just above your midriff.

"A-Alright well!" You sputtered before you tried to speak. "L-Lets get em?"

You questioned, and in response, Rhu simply nodded, still cooing and nustling into your neck. You only gave cuddles like this to Sans. His pelvis pressed into you didn't help any. Suddenly your palms were sweaty, and you didn't have a good grip on the steering wheel.

"M-Miss (Y/N) I may be quiet but I won't lose against you!"

You heard Green yell from across the rink, he and Horror piled into their car almost comically. Their legs were also too long and Horror was hunched over Green, looking angry as ever.

You sped forward, knocking into their cart with a victorious yell, Green simply shrieking. Horror cracked the most cynical laugh ever, grabbing the wheel from behind Green and swerving to hit your car again. You yelped this time, Rhu cackling and grabbing the wheel from behind you now. Horror and Rhu shot each other death glares, while you and Green spent the duration of the endeavor yelling and laughing. Once bumper cars were done, Horror pried you away from Rhu's all too experimental groping, his teeth bared.

"No canoodling with the human."

You choked back a laugh at the word, slapping a hand over your mouth. Green did the same, gently tugging you along and to the game booth you pointed out. The man in the booth looked terrified when you 4 stood at the booth, quickly handing you the toy gun to shoot the targets. Green took up the spot next to you, aiming the gun and then...

Hitting all 8 targets flawlessly. He claimed his prize, which was a giant stuffed bat. He held it and squeezed it before setting its wings around his shoulders, the body of the bat set on his skull. Horror scoffed at him, earning a stern glare. Rhu just chuckled and turned his attention back to you. You managed to hit 5 targets and get a medium prize. You opted for getting the giant fluffy sheep, squeezing it to your chest happily. You stuffed him into your bag, keeping the zippers up close to his sides so he didn't fall out or get crushed.

"I'm gonna name him Rufus."

You said absentmindedly.

"I-I think my girl's name will be Fumu."

"Fumu? That's such a cute name Green oh my god."

You chuckled at him, watching as he hid his face with the plush wings of the bat, snickering all the while. Horror stopped you all at the dunk tank, but this time, Crooks was sitting in the seat. Oh no. Your sweet boy Crooks. Rhu had a wicked grin on his face as he grabbed one of the baseballs, rolling it in his palm experimentally. He shot Horror a devious grin before he slung the ball as hard as he could, making the target not only fall back but vibrate as an after effect.

Crooks yelped, falling into the water with a loud "NYEH". You yelped in response, watching as he surfaced, shivering and giggling.

" T-THAT WAS QUITE THE E-EXPERIENCE!"

You walked up to him, gently patting his cheek. He leaned into the touch and smiled, his cheeks dusting a soft orange.

"You ok? You're all wet now."

He chuckled again, suddenly springing up and throwing his fist into the air.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NEVER DEFEATED!"

Papyrus? Oh. Right. His real name was Papyrus like the others. You chuckled and gave his skull another pat before Rhu got his prize. Horror came over and gave Crooks a pat on the back and helped him out of the tank.

Rhu pat your shoulder, trying to get your attention. He shoved the giant pig plushie into your face, giggling all the while.

"I'm gonna name them Bacon."

You gasped in mock horror, throwing a hand over your forehead, "Oh no! Rhu how could you!?"

He cackled in response, ruffling your hair with his off colored hand.

"O-Oh (Y/N) you're such good company."

He gently cupped your cheek, his gaze getting a bit too intense before you averted your own. Your face flushed, making you step back. Just in time for Horror to grab your shoulder, this time stepping in front of you.

"No. Canoodling. With. The fucking. Human."

His words were laced were such ferocity, you flinched at his words just like Green did. Rhu smiled, his eye lights flickering to you then back to Horror.

"You don't own her last time I c-checked you walking freak show."

Horror snarled at him, his hand coming up and locking itself around Rhu's throat.

_Oh no. Do something (Y/N)!_

You stepped forward quickly, grabbing Horror's forearm rather frantically. Your fingers slipped between his ulna and radius, making him drop Rhu but also recoil. His face was flushed a deep red as you pulled his arm back. You looked at Rhu, who was snickering like a school girl again. A few people had gathered to look at the spectacle, only coming to your attention by how close Green started standing to you. You quickly ushered them along, while trying to defuse the tension.

"Horror, Rhu, I don't know what happened before and I won't pretend I do,"

You looked at them both after you stopped walking, getting their attention. They both were taken aback by your sudden mood shift.

"But please. Put it aside. I really don't want you guys hurt. Ok? We're here to enjoy the fair, not slaughter each other."

Green was clinging to your arm, Horror, and Rhu looking at you with an unreadable gaze.

"M-My dear, I see what you are getting at but," Rhu started, his eyes cracking open to focus on you. He leered over you, his smile twisted into something sinister. "Don't try to be a part of matters that **don't**  involve you."

He put heavy emphasis on don't, making you recoil against Green. Horror yanked his shoulder back, Rhu yelping like a dog in response.

"As much as I hate your metaphorical guts, I won't tolerate you harassing her or threatening her." He said in a sickly sweet voice. "I will see that you get pulled apart myself if you don't behave." He smiled and let go of Rhu with a giggle.

"I-I believe she has a point... I-Its in the past and I know what happened was hard to get through but..."

Green held your hand protectively, calming your shaking body.

"She's not just our friend. She's here to help us."

Rhu turned up his not there nose, giving a deep growl before he mumbled.

"Fine. Whatever."

You exhaled hard, squeezing Green's hand for reassurance. Rhu gave you a half-assed apology before you all decided to go to the House of Mirrors. Green reluctantly split off from you, Rhu quickly dipping through the mirror maze, yelling "FUN" all the while. Horror stuck to your side for a moment, looking down at you.

"Do not let what he says or do get to you my darling."

He said in an almost hushed tone. Before you could reply, he was gone. You trudged through the maze yourself, eventually getting to a small section where you were alone, the mirrors forming a circle around you, aside from the entryway you came in from.

You settled on the floor and sighed, resting your head in your hands with a huff. The light in the area was dim, casting a soft purple glow around you and onto the many mirrors that surrounded you. This job was getting increasingly hard. But you knew no one else would help. Not only that, but Keon was on your tail now. How quick would he find you? Was he still searching or had he given up? You hoped for the latter, with all your heart.

Shuffling from behind you was what caught your attention. Horror stepped into the clearing with you, looking around curiously before he spotted you. He was twirling a long...femur? In his hand. It was black and sharpened on one end. He chuckled at you, helping you from the floor.

"I wasn't looking for you but, looks like I win the bet."

"Bet?"

"Rhubarb and Green bet that whoever found you first, would give them a kiss."

You sputtered, your face heating up at the new information. Did Green really agree to that? Not so innocent anymore. Horror cleared his throat, his cheeks dusted a sultry red.

"Do I get a kiss even though I wasn't in on it?"

You guffawed, looking up at him. Why not humor him? It's just a peck on the cheek. You signaled for him to get on your level, to which he bent down, eagerly at that. You leaned in to plant a kiss on his cheek, but he quickly intercepted, turning your chin quick and planting a sloppy kiss on your lips. You yelped, making him chuckle darkly at your distress. There was sharp jolt at the contact, making you wince. He cooed rather softly, his hands cupping your cheeks tenderly. His thumbs brushed under your eyes, palms flat on your cheeks as he deepened the kiss. Soon enough he pulled away from the suffocating activity, a rather sneaky grin on his face.

"Oops. Must have slipped." He teased, making you flush harder than you thought you could. He turned on his heels and tugged you with him, ignoring your dazed expression. Horror and Crooks have now both kissed you. Maybe it was just them? Or would this be a pattern? If so, could Axe possibly kiss you next? Your head was light and spinning as the aftershock of the kiss made you dizzy. You met up with Rhu and Green at the exit of the House of Mirrors.

"Oh, you lucky d-dog." Rhu scowled, folding his arms angrily over his chest, his plushie being strangled between his arm and torso. Green was slouched over partially, an absolutely all too cute pout on his face.

You shuffled forward, still too dazed to fully think. You were all about to head for a game booth when two hands grabbed your shoulders from behind, yanking you back into the darkness of the House of Mirrors.

Green yelped, trying to pull you back but to no avail. You were dragged through the maze, your breaths labored and heavy as you tried to search for some sort of way to get away from the person. You were back in the clearing from earlier, hands shakily gripping to the carpet. You looked up, eyes watering slightly. In the blur of tears, you felt a boot connect with your stomach, making you heave. You coughed up nothing but the acid of your stomach, making your mouth dry and your throat, feel like it was on fire.

You looked up to see..

Keon. Looming over you with the sickest grin you had ever seen.

"Hi sweetheart. Did you miss me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horror got a smooch and Keon is a shithead.


	15. Day 13: Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of new info to take in! And can I just say HELLO TO PERIDECORA!! They found me on discord through one of my friend's servers so haha. Hello love! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy these drama filled chapters. Gonna get back into the fluff and stuff really soon!

No. No no no.

No.

Your body froze, shaking violently. His eyes caught yours. He could sense the fear radiating off of you in such thick waves, if he pulled out a gun and shot you, it'd be like shooting a bulletproof vest.

You winced as he took an experimental step forward. Then another, then another. He stopped and crouched down in front you with a wicked grin, the scar under his eye twitching as he looked into you.

"(Y/N). You really thought you could just waltz off and parade around with a bunch of monsters?"

He reached a hand out to you, running it across your cheek. You were too scared to move. Your arms were slack against your sides, yet rigid as your palms rested on the floor. Suddenly, he raised his hand and brought it down hard against your cheek, the motion sending you falling to the floor. You yelped, the sharp sting making you curl up on the floor and try to make yourself small.

He stood up fully again, digging through his back pocket and pulling out a small pocket knife. The blade flipped up, reflecting the purple light deviously. It would have been pretty if you weren't mid-panic attack, trembling and whimpering.

Before you could catch yourself, you inhaled, your voice ripping through your throat as you shrieked.

_"SAAAAANS!"_

Keon scoffed at your weak attempt at saving yourself. He stalked over you, making you whip around and sit up. You shuffled off to push your back against one of the mirrors, tears spilling down your hot face. What he didn't see was Sans stepping into the clearing, his reflection casting in all the mirrors before Keon finally caught sight of him.

Without his eye lights, he looked absolutely terrifying. His smile was long gone and replaced by a scowl, his fangs bared. His comedic shirt was now menacing. White graphic shirt with the pun, "I got a bone to pick with you", now suddenly felt hostile. His posture was slouched, making his back arch at such an angle, he looked bigger. He stepped forward, the untied shoelace of his shoe dangling into the air before it fluttered and fell as his foot made contact with the ground again.

"(y/n)."

You bawled, your tears flowing down in hot streams as you shakily stood. Keon looked at you before he lunged at you. He drove the knife forward, slicing your arm before you could dodge. You yelped, staggering forward as Sans hoisted you up, clutching you to his chest protectively. Just as quickly as you were in the House of Mirrors in a daze, you were enveloped in an inky darkness. It was so thick it felt like someone had trapped you in a sticky blanket. Your breath caught in your throat before you could say anything. Sans still clutched onto your shaking form, phalanges digging into your shirt with a newfound strength. Suddenly the world came back, and you were thrown off by the heat rising in your gut. You slapped a hand over your mouth before you emptied your stomach, your throat burning as tears pricked your eyes again.

The pain in your arm wasn't as bad, just shocking. You had cut there too many times for it phase you now. Sans had loosened his grip to let you touch solid ground. The light from the sun made it hard to adjust, but then you finally saw the flurry of skeletons that were lingering around your shaking form. Green, for the first time ever, looked furious. His face was flushed but marked with such a deep scowl, it scared you. Horror and Rhu were conversating in hushed angry whispers, some you couldn't comprehend. It was in a language you couldn't quite make out over the rest of the group yelling at you.

Their voices finally registered as you took in everyone's face, your eyes blown wide as you looked at them all. Green stepped forward and grabbed your arm, getting to work rather quickly and closing up the wound. You sighed, relieved before the weight came and hit you like a plane had just crashed.

Keon found you. He knew who you were with and he had prematurely planned this, didn't he?

You collapsed before anyone could get any info out of you.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

When you woke up in your bed, Horror and Rhubarb were sitting next to each other, presumably asleep. You gawked at the sight, making a note to not wake them. You clutched your chest, then the space all around you before you grabbed your phone, quickly snapping a picture.

It hit you again.

Your breath halted as you looked at your arm, rubbing it idly. You shuddered as it all came crashing back. Hot tears pricked your eyes, making you recoil as you tried to keep them down. You huffed hard, dropping your phone in your lap. Your chest burned, heaving and whimpering with each wretched sob that racked your body.

Sans was there.

Sans helped you. Sans saved you. You called him and he was there. Green healed you. Rhu and Horror were watching over you.

You were still alive.

Your sobbing died down, hands splayed against your scalp and you quieted down. Your palms were sweaty and aching as you pulled them from your face, looking at them in awe. That's when you heard his voice in your head.

_its only a thought until you make the conscious decision to do something._

How much did Keon know?

He knew you'd be at the fair for sure, which alarmed you. Did that mean he knew where you lived?

You shuddered at the thought, looking at the two sleeping skeletons. Horrors socket creaked open, focusing on you. You flinched as he reached out and grabbed your hands, tugging your forward so his forehead was resting against your own.

"My dear girl, are you alright?"

You relished in physical contact, whimpering again as he caressed your cheek. Horror leaned closer, one of his holed hands coming up to gently actress your cheek. The warmth that radiated off of him was comforting, keeping you grounded in the dreary haze of all this. His face was twisted into a scowl, the bags under his eyes were dark and his breaths were low and shallow.

He was wearing a short sleeve gray shirt and black shorts, his foot lightly tapping on the hardwood floors of your room. You shivered and held his hands tighter.

"How...how long was I out..?"

He cringed at that question, only responding by yanking you forward and pressing you against his chest. His ribcage was rather comfortable, but this didn't answer your question.

"4 days..."

He choked out, obviously reluctant to say it. His hands were tangled in your hair, gently massaging your scalp. His other hand was resting around your midsection, gripping tight to you. You reciprocated the hug, quaking violently as he held you.

"We all knew you were in shock. We expected it. You're ok though. Please. Do not worry. Sans and the others are all looking into the incident."

He pulled away, running a hand down his face. He made eye contact with you, his expression softening as he looked at you. You looked so tired, so incredibly tired.

"I'm sorry that we didn't come fast enough."

You flinched.

"H-Horror no! You didn't know he was gonna be there, and neither did I! I called for the first person that came to mind, and you all helped. Y-You guys are watching over me, right?"

He recoiled, the corners of his sockets bubbling up with red tears. He grabbed your hands in his own again, lifting them to his face and gently nuzzling them to his cheek.

"We were afraid that we'd lost you."

His breaths were uneven, a wretched sob rippling through him. His bones rattled for a split second, making you chuckle.

"W-What was that?"

He looked up a bit confused.

"You. Oh my."

He flushed a deep red, wiping the tears from his eyes. He snickered, his fangs brushing against the back of your hand.

"Our bones rattle sometimes when we have a uhm... Influx of emotions."

You chuckled again, leaning into his touch again. Rhubarb stirred next to him, grumbling before his sockets opened with a loud "crack", eye lights focusing on you. He gawked, jumping forward and catching you in a hug. You shrieked, Horror letting go of your hands so he didn't get tangled in with you both. In mere seconds, you were in his lap, cradled to his chest protectively.

"Oh (Y/N)! You're alright! We were so scared, dear how are you feeling!?"

A giggle escaped your body, your arms wrapped around his "torso" meekly.

"I-I think I'm better now."

He nestled his face into your hair, pecking a soft kiss there. His hands were fondling your hips and just below your chest, his thumb digging into ribcage just a bit.

"We should tell the others that she is awake, shall we?"

Just as he Rhu finished that, Sans and Gaster entered the room, Sans holding a cup of what you could smell was coffee, while Gaster held tea. They both stopped when they saw you awake and clinging to Rhu. You and Sans made eye contact. You broke off from Rhu and out of the bed, albeit shakily from the lack of using your legs. Sans shoved his cup into Gaster's hands, rushing up to you and capturing you in a tight hug. His body shook violently as he held you, lifting you off your feet and clutching you to his chest.

"(y/n)... i-im so sorry im sorry.."

He choked out, his glowing blue tears staining your shirt as he cried himself out.

"I-Its ok! Y-You came when I needed you thank you... Thank you so much.."

He hiccuped, nestling his face into the crook of your neck. You felt a sudden jolt as if someone shocked you. It startled you both, the contact being broken so he could look into your eyes. The lights in his sockets were fuzzy around the edges and flickered like a static TV. He broke into a smile, his forehead tapping yours lovingly.

"im glad you did.. youre safe and thats all that matters."

You chuckled, wrapping your arms around his neck, you were hoisted up in his arms, cradling you to his chest. You could hear the soft hum of his soul in his chest, which reminded you.

"Sans... Remember when you showed me my soul song?"

"yeah? whats wrong?"

You hesitated, pulling away to look at him.

"Can I...see my soul?"

He cringed at the sudden question, Gaster being the one to respond instead.

"Actually. That is what I came here for. After that incident...we need to check and see if you are ok."

Sans and Gaster made eye contact before looking at you again.

"Along with...more news that we have finally found the answer to."

You tilted your head to look at him, confused. Sans walked you back over to your mattress, setting you down so your legs hung over the edge. He took the seat next to Horror, Rhu scooting so he could look at you, and Gaster crouching down in front of you.

"This may be a bit jarring at first and please..do not panic love."

He said softly to you. He raised his hand, cupping it just above your left breast. His palm was flat before he slowly balled his fist, pulling away from your chest. The warmth there left and instead filled the room. And there it was.

Your soul.

It looked ragged and battered, but that wasn't what caught you off guard. It was the fact that it was flipped. You blinked a few times, looking at the small beat up heart that danced above Gaster's palm. Rhu gasped, rather excitedly as he looked at it.

"This. Is your soul. We recently found out why it is like this, seeing as you have no monster blood in you. You'd be able to use magic if that was the case. Instead, I did a bit of digging and found out that this only happens to humans when traumatic experiences are not resolved."

You looked up at his face.

"It's called Leveling. It is when an emotional, physical, and mental occurrence wracks the person to their very core. Usually, its when abuse occurs and it's rather uncommon but it isn't unheard of. Your soul has leveled as a result of being..."

He trailed off. Sans looked at you, giving a heavy sigh.

"because of what keon has done to you, your soul has taken the brunt of it. along with your hp. humans usually have 4000-5000 hp. but if it dips below 20.. it can make the leveling process speed up exponentially."

You nodded as Gaster examined the cracks and fractures of your soul.

"The good news is, the outer shell has completely dissolved since you've come here."

He gestured to the sway of the three colors flickering between themselves.

"You have 3 base traits and they all fit you so well. Your soul isn't...bad for being leveled. We may be able to flip it back. In due time though. One problem at a time though dear."

He lifted his hand, gently pushing your soul back into your chest. You wanted to cry and wail but...to some extent. You were at peace with that news. You blurted it out before you could properly think.

"As much as reflipping my soul sounds tempting...I feel like. I'm closer to you all like this."

Everyone looked at you with wide sockets, before a lool of endearment crossed their faces. Sans stood and grabbed your hands in his, looking into your eyes lovingly.

"welcome home (y/n)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be fluff backed like a teddy bear hell yeah.


	16. Day 14: Touchy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets a little gutsy and teases a few skeles... Very suggestive stuff guys! 
> 
> And some more art! Hope you all enjoy this. Gonna be getting into the fluff and such again! I think the next boy was supposed to be classic Papyrus chapter!! So get ready for that.

You were perched on the couch with Crooks and Horror, looking through your phone gallery. It had been a week since the incident, the house in a bit of a blind panic after everything. Sans assured you that Keon probably didn't know where you lived and had only gotten to the edge of the city and watched from there. He put the house on lockdown either way. Besides the drama, you had to fight off Horror from crushing your phone at the image of him sleeping next to Rhubarb. You giggled at the thought, leaning into Crooks fondly. You passed by the photo of Axe you took at the butterfly garden, smiling fondly.

"OH LOOK ITS OUR BROTHER! HE LOOKS VERY HAPPY IN THIS! AND MAJESTIC!"

Crooks declared, leaning into you happily. Horror leaned over and hummed at the picture, a meek smile on his face. Suddenly it dawned upon you. You were sandwiched in between the two skeletons that kissed you. Your heart stuttered in your chest, face flushing a deep red. Crooks peered down at you, worriedly.

"OH, NO HUMAN ARE YOU SICK?"

You sputtered, and leaned to your right, knocking into Horror. He peered down at you, waggling his brow bones in a rather...seductive manner. You yelped and stood up, thrusting your hands onto your hips and chuckling.

"Haha! Nope! Nope, I'm fine! Just dandy, gonna go uh...talk to Red!"

You dashed up the stairs, slipping past Edge, who had stopped you to ask you for some of your tools you used in your crafting. He said he needed it for his "dungeon" which alarmed you, but you were set on going to talk to Red. You knocked on his door briskly, waiting for him to answer the door. He slung it open, rather harshly and for the first time, you saw one of the skeleton boys shirtless.

His ribcage was way bigger and broader, which explains why he filled out his shirts so well. His spinal column was thicker, almost as thick as your thigh. His humerous was about as thick as your thigh too, the ulna and radius tapering out to his carpal bone where his hand connected. He usually kept his hands on his pockets but now that they weren't there, you could see just how massive they really were. His ribs were fused and came to connect to his sternum. His clavicles were slightly curved as if to accommodate for the lack of cushioning that he would have if he were human. His cervical vertebrae (or his neck if you could call it that) were slightly thinner than the end of his spine. Speaking of, the tips of his pelvis were peeking out of his sweatpants. You'd be lying if you said he didn't look good. His bones were lined with knicks and chips, some grooves on a few of his ribs and his spine.

"hey doll, whatd you need?"

You snapped out of your daze and exhaled hard, looking up at his rather lax grin.

"I uh.."

Suddenly you forgot what you even wanted to talk to him about.

"speechless or sum'n doll? is it cause im shirtless?"

He chuckled a deep, throaty one that if you didn't know any better, sounded guttural too. Despite his lack of gut. He slapped a hand on your shoulder and pulled you into his room, shutting the door behind him, the lock making a soft click as you sat at his desk.

"you can chill in 'ere. i dont mind it."

He turned to face you as he sat on his beanbag, grabbing his game controller.

"someone as pretty as you is welcome in here, anytime."

He gave a wink, a puff of red smoke billowing out of his nasal hole. You whistled at him, ignoring the blood that flourished in your cheeks. To your dismay, he noticed.

"dawww my compliment make you all flustered?"

He waggled his brow bones at you, his grin stretching happily.

"Oh, Red don't start this! I got away from Horror's suggestiveness, not you too!"

He cocked his head back, howling with laughter.

"oh wow toots youre a real hoot! if you think horror flirting is bad, you wouldnt have come in my room if you knew my track record."

You tensed at that. You knew Red was a flirt, but he never got too involved with you. Maybe you weren't his type? That thought stung just a tad, but you brushed it off. You toyed with the strings on your sweatpants. He stood from his beanbag, grabbing you rather quickly and shucking you into his lap. He purred as you rested against his ribcage, his chin resting on your head in content. Your back was pushed into his ribcage, your hands gently perched on his rather thick femurs.

"little human cuddle buddy."

You snickered at his comment, giving his femur a light squeeze. He grumbled and slumped against you, fiddling with the controller while he played his game. You smiled and rested against him, your shoulders slumping. After a while of playing games and munching on the chips that he had to his left, Red hoisted you up and tosses you on his bed. You shrieked and before you knew it, he had your wrists pinned to the mattress with one hand.

"lets play explore the human!"

You recoiled further into the mattress, trying to hide but to no avail.

"N-No thank you! That game seems a little uhm... _touchy_."

He snickered at your joke, leaning down so his nasal cavity was pressed against your own nose.

"baby doll i wont do much...just wanna see a little.."

His words sent a pleasant shiver down your spine, although this position was rather...intimate. He was straddling you, his free hand gently caressing your cheek. His touches were far from possessive, or forceful. His hand ghosted over your cheeks, thumb pad brushing gently under your eyes. He hummed in approval, phalanges dancing over the curve of your neck. His thumb tapped gently against your throat, tracing the dip of it when you swallowed the saliva that had built up. Soon his hand was gently cupping your hip, just above your midriff. He traced the very subtle curve that led to the junction between your legs, stopping at the waistband of your shorts. He traced the curved back up, squeezing your side rather firmly, eliciting a yelp from you. It sounded all too heated and only egged on his "inspection". His fingers hovered over the bunched up ripples of fabric that was your shirt, pushed just below your bust. He tapped it, eye lights flickering to you for approval. He wasn't being forceful, or going overboard, so why not? You nodded, straining just a bit as he lifted your shirt with newfound enthusiasm. His other hand quickly left, letting yours go slack as he cupped both your breasts in his hands.

"ohohoho these are nice."

The attention to your chest was jarring, making you wince as he groped them. He was just curious, right? Is what you kept telling yourself until he slipped the left cup of your bra down to get a better look. You quickly slapped his hand away and shoved your shirt down, folding your arms over your chest.

"dawwww no fun! i was gettin to the good bits."

"Nice try doofus!"

You eyed him, looking him over once more. An idea popped into your head.

"Since you explored me, I wanna explore you."

He wiggled his brow bones at you, parting his teeth to run his gelatinous red tongue over them. You shuddered and leapt forward, trying to pin him down but not with much success. He slouched back against his mattress in the end, raising his arms behind his head and sighing. His ribcage raised when he inhaled, which threw you off. How was he doing that? Before you could stop yourself, you reached a hand inside of his ribcage, feeling around a bit. The air inside of him felt thicker? Odd enough. He shuddered when you came in contact with one of the bones further up his spine, his whole body rattling with excitement. You chuckled and pulled your arm out, feeling on his clavicle experimentally. He grunted, his hands coming up to cup your hips. He stayed silent for the most part, that was until you got to his ribcage. He yelped when you hooked your hand around one of his smaller ones, arching his spine up into you, his pelvis pushing into yours harshly. He growled and dug his clawed phalanges into your hip, in response, you inhaled a sharp breath.

"n-not there sugar. no no no thats off limits!"

You took your hand away swiftly, clutching it to your chest with a shudder. He eased up on your hips, letting go of them and letting you slide off of him. He chuckled and pat your lower back, ushering you out of his room with a swift peck to your cheek. You chuckled at the contact and promptly made your way to Stretch's room. You had an experiment to conduct. You knocked on his door, which lazily swung open a few seconds later. You nearly came face to skull with Stretch who was hunched over, shirtless, just like Red. Perfect.

"oh hey honeybee."

"Hey Stretch! Can I come in?"

You smiled and pranced in as he stepped aside, going to sit back at his desk. You turned his chair around and looked up at him..then his ribcage. Before he could inquire about your staring, you hooked one of your hands onto his ribs. His physique was different from Red's. His ribs were more spaced out, spine thinner and longer than the burly skeleton. His pelvis was sharper, if you could use that word to point it out. He yelped as you grabbed him, his hands flying up to grab your midsection with a sturdy grip.

"o-oh hell (y/n)! w-what are you doing??"

He huffed out, his cheeks dusted a bright orange. Come to think of it, what were you doing?

...Feeling up skeletons.

You let go with a mischievous chuckle, putting your hands behind your back innocently.

"I have no idea what you mean Stretch."

He grumbled and yanked you forward, making you yelp as your body made contact with his sternum. He groped your sides enthusiastically, his skull gently pressed into the crook of your neck. Ok, maybe you shouldn't do this with Stretch. He snickered and pecked a kiss to your throat, giving a thoughtful hum as you left his room. You tapped your chin thoughtfully. One more skeleton to tease?

You hopped eagerly to San's room, a bit too excited to get the third result to your dumb little test. You knocked on his door and were happy to meet his grinning face.

"you look way happier than yesterday. good to see."

You chuckled.

"Thank you, Sans. I'm actually doing an experiment and I need you as a subject."

He raised a browbone at you.

"really now?"

"Yup! Now get in here quick and shhh, don't speak too loud."

You quickly shuffled in, shutting the door as you got in. Sans had flopped into his bed, your eyes focusing on his desk that was littered with papers. You shrugged it off and startled him when you jumped in his lap, straddling his pelvis. He made a soft "oomph", catching your hips in a tender grip.

"if you wanted to cuddle you could have asked."

"That's not part of the experiment though!"

"well, whats the experiment?"

He chuckled as you gently placed your palms flat against his chest. You traced one of his ribs through his shirt, noting that they felt similar to Red's.

"Take off your shirt for me."

You stated boldly, which made his cheeks flush a deep azure. He coughed into his hand and looked at you timidly.

"u-uhm (y/n) i dont think you wanna see me shirtless."

"I'll take off mine if you do."

You offered, which made him glow like a fucking Christmas light. He shuddered, bones rattling in either embarrassment or excitement. His hands helplessly trailed up your arms, squeezing your biceps before they ran along your shoulders. His hands were clammy, beads of blue sweat building on his temples before rolling down. He opened his mouth to speak, shutting it with a soft click as he gently tugged at the front of your shirt. You quickly slipped it up, setting it down on his mattress.

"m-may i ask, what this is for?"

"Like I said...an experiment.."

You flushed at the sudden attention, shifting in his lap meekly. He swallowed hard, nodding as he hooked his phalanges into the hem of his shirt. He peeled it back, exposing the lower part of his ribs and his spine. You pulled up your own shirt, giggling softly when his sockets widened, face somehow glowing brighter.

"(y-y/n) this is really uhm.. intimate."

"O-Oh I know but..just a little curious."

With that, you gently hooked your fingers around one of his bottom ribs, gently thumbing the bone under your hand. He arched his spine up, hands flying up and gripping your thighs. His phalanges dug into them, quivering and clammy.

"(y-y/n)! n-not there not.."

He huffed, throwing his head back into the pillow on his bed. Your own face was burning up, watching him writhe and squirm beneath you. His fangs made a soft click each time he opened his mouth and shut it again to grit his teeth. You watched his face carefully, gently dragging your hand along the rib, smirking when he inhaled sharply, gasping in what you could only assume was pleasure.

"d-did someone put you up to t-this?"

He managed to huff between breaths, hands snaking their way up your thighs and just under where your ribs would be. His sockets were half open, white eye lights focusing on you lustfully. They trailed down to your chest, almost looking thoughtful before he gently cupped one of his hands over them. He palmed your right breast, giving it a firm squeeze. You didn't mind the attention or rather you were unphased by it. You'd been exposed to multiple people at once, so being open like this didn't bother you. But for some reason, a warm feeling in your gut made you a bit self-conscious. This wasn't Keon and his friends. It was Sans. Your friend.

Who was currently feeling you up while you felt on him. You let go of his ribcage, recoiling before he caught both your hands in one of his own. He sat up, making you lean back almost flat against the bed. His wide stature suddenly felt way more primal...lustful even.

"ah ah ah... i let you touch me so now I think its only fair.."

His thumb hooked into the right cup of your bra, yanking it down. You yelped as his hand quickly cupped around your breast, squeezing it and massaging it in his palm. You shuddered at the contact, relishing in the warmth he gave off. Your legs reflexively went to close, but to no avail, seeing as you were straddling him. He hummed thoughtfully, pulling you flush against his chest while his hands let go of your chest and instead, traced down your spine, stopping when they got to your hips. He gave a firm squeeze, eliciting a yelp from you. Your body was steaming hot, each touch from him felt as if someone held a match against your bare skin. Some part of you wanted this, while the other was screaming in embarrassment. Before your thoughts could wander any further, one thought caught you off guard.

Did skeletons even have genitals? The sudden awkwardness of the question sent you into a fit of giggles, earning you a confused look from Sans.

"what? your hips ticklish or something?"

You pulled back and looked up at his glowing blue face, his dorky grin making you smile in return.

"No just wondering if skeletons have genitals."

He choked and sputtered at your boldness, slapping a hand on his forehead.

"i-i mean we can but its not necessary. wed only use them for p-"

"WAIT WHAT?"

You looked down, gently tapping the crests of his pelvis through his shorts, eyes wide while you tried to focus.

"yep."

A beat of silence.

"wanna see mine?"

He growled in a husky voice, all too close to your ear. Your skin prickled with goosebumps before you shot up from his lap, giving him a quick have fun before you bolted back downstairs to go meet Crooks and Horror.

Now it would be even harder for you to be calm. Skeletal genitalia was something you'd look into another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked the picture of Axe! Been wanting to draw the butterfly garden scene for a bit!


	17. Day 15: Arial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet the last houseguest!! He's here!! A bit more suggestive towards the end haha!

You rolled off of the couch later that night, relishing in the cold air that hit you. The window off to the left of the couch was cracked open, curtains flitting in the wind. You smiled and forced your heavy body off of the cushions, peeling away from it happily. Blueberry was slouched next to you, body limp and chest rising slowly. Stretch was sprawled out on the couch across from you, his form practically shaped into the cushions. It's amazing how their bodies can mold like that. You stood abruptly, your head spinning just a tad as the room came into focus again. Outside seemed...too dark. Oddly dark. You checked the phone sitting on the table, noting that it was Blue's, and figuring out that it was only 8:56. You shuffled quickly over to the window, peering through the curtains and out to the front yard.

Just a few feet past the first line of trees that surrounded the lodge, there was...a floating black cut. It was as if someone took a pair of scissors and cut a hole into the surroundings. Or if someone took a still image shot of the lawn and poured a small line of black ink on it. Whatever it was, it was alarming. No one else had noticed it? You peered back at your housemates...your family and then did a double-take towards the window. The slit was still there. And from what you could make out, was vibrating in place. You needed to check it out... Never hurt to look right?

You snagged your cardigan from the coat rack by the front door and quickly slid it on, shutting the door behind you as slowly as you could. You made haste and dashed over to the slit, or portal? Random rip in space- and stood, staring into its inky expanse. There was an underlying urge in you to reach out and touch it...feel it. Be a part of it.

_[Come closer dear...]_

A raspy voice ripped through your body, striking your spine and sending a rather violent but oddly pleasant shockwave to your core. You physically stumbled back, wincing at the sudden overwhelming sensation. The air you had in your lungs had left you in those few milliseconds the voice echoed not only in but around you. You did as you were told... You stepped forward and all too quickly, a set of inky black arms shot out from the darkness, yanking you in. Your mouth opened to scream but there was nothing, not a single sound.

When your eyes finally adjusted to the vast darkness, you caught just barely, the face of someone, staring directly at you. They resembled one of the skeleton brothers, albeit, they looked to be constantly sweating...or melting. Their sockets were slumped at odd angles, smile crooked and trembling. The scars...they had to be a Gaster. His hands weren't connected to a set of arms, from what you could see. Maybe they were spectral, like what Rhubarb had shown you? Either way, they were off color from the stark white that skeletons usually came in. They were black, almost. You could make out the separate ridges in his phalanges, hands ending in clawed tips. He spoke, finally.

_[My dear. I have been watching you for some time...]_

Your breath still wasn't there, but he seemed to know what you were going to say before you even thought of it.

_[I know you have many questions, and I will answer them. I promise. But. I need to ask you to help me.]_

He shuddered, his hands gripping your shoulders tighter.

_[Will you help me (Y/N)?]_

You nodded. Your hands moving to gently cup his face in your hands. The bone had stopped melting when you touched him, and instead, seemed to cave under your palms. Only a bit. A soft bird-like coo came from him, his face flushing a rather beautiful shade of midnight purple. You smiled.

_[I know your name. But please tell me...do you know mine?]_

Suddenly, cool air filled your lungs, and a wry smile tugged at your lips. You inhaled sharply and leaned forward into his figure, giving him a tight hug as you whispered his name.

_"Gaster..."_

His body shook, a soft gasp coming from him before he clutched onto your form tight.

* _[Thank you...]_ * He managed to choke out, and just as quickly as you found yourself in the dark expanse, you were out of it, sitting in the grass with another, new housemate presumably. He was slumped against you, some familiarity in the way he felt. It was like hugging Green, or Horror...or Gaster. But what would his nickname be?

"Y-You can uhm... Call me...Ink."

He managed to mumble into the space between your collarbone and your neck. His spectral hands had left him, and now you could see just what he was wearing. He had on a long black cloak, that seemed slightly melted? With a white turtleneck that seemed to be hanging off of his neck ever so slightly.

"(Y/N)!? WHO IS THAT!?"

Blue's shrill yell caught you completely off guard, sending you into a fit of yelps and trying to pull your form off the ground. Ink had yanked you to his chest and turned you around to face your housemates, slumping down to hide himself as much as he could behind you. He was shaking like a leaf, and Blue was barreling towards you both as quick as he could, Stretch hot on his heels. You held up your hands in a gesture of pleading to slow down, to which Blue skidded to a halt a few inches in front of you.

"STATE YOUR BUSINESS TRESPASSER!"

"I-I am not a trespasser!"

Ink retorted, pulling you further against his chest, his face flushing that same deep midnight purple. His form was shaking erratically, hands clutching your dangling form close. It was then, Gaster had stepped out onto the porch, looking at you both with wide eyes. He shivered and slumped down, setting you in the grass before sprinting towards Gaster who in tow, rushed him as well. They locked one another in a tight hug, much to the confusion of you, Blue, and Stretch. They pulled away long enough to look at each other before breaking into hearty laughs.

"Arial you inky bastard!"

"T-That's Arial Gaster to you!"

"Oh who cares! Y-You're ok!"

Gaster hoisted him off the ground, spinning with him in his arms. Papyrus and Sans had come at the mention of Arial and just as Gaster had, rushed him, pulling him into a tight hug. "Arial" once again, burst into laughter, holding the other two hysterical skeletons close.

Oh, what a morning you all would have tomorrow.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Early the next morning you were practically shoved out of the comfort of your bed, hoisted downstairs by none other than Papyrus. He was bouncing with excitement, giddy and chattering the entire time your half-conscious form dangled from his shoulders. You were unceremoniously slung into one of the chairs at the dining room table, letting out an ungodly shriek. Sans chuckled at your distress, patting you on the back.

"he got everyone up this early, trust me, were all tired."

You nodded and looked at Sans, the familiar glare you gave each other when you were about to probably commit what Papyrus had dubbed as "unholy". You both nodded before you both slouched onto the table with a dull thud, alarming Ink, Gaster, Papyrus, Wings, Green, Blue, and a very tired Red. Then you both slouched towards each other, clinging to the other with a cheeky grin.

"hey paps didnt it _dawn_  upon you that everyone might be tired?"

"Yeah Papyrus, and were not saying this just to get a _rise_ out of you!"

"were just sinc- _early_ hurt that you got us up at this time!"

" _Sun_ -thing must be important then!"

" _dawn_  right it is!"

Papyrus screeching to the heavens had been the best wake up call for sure. Collective groans from around the table were just as good. Red had been reduced to a snickering mess, Blue and Green both shared looks of complete horror, Wings had only laughed because of Papyrus' dismay, while Ink and Gaster both glared at you and your burly friend. Eventually, everyone was gathered around the table, gawking at the new houseguest. Gaster cleared his throat and smiled, patting Ink's back happily.

"This. Is Arial. Arial Gaster Serif."

Everyone gave a collective nod, Sans still leaning on your shoulder.

"I and my brothers initially thought that he had...not survived the tragic event that befell him, but! He is alive and well and he will be staying with us. I only brought this to your collective attention to make sure that it was ok with (Y/N)."

You jumped as everyone turned to look at you, eyes full of hope and slight confusion.

"O-Oh why. Uhm... Why me?"

Gaster gave you a soft smile.

"Because we have already gained 3 new housemates that weren't mentioned in your job inquiry. We do not wish to burden you."

Your heart ached for these sweet boys. There was a sudden surge of warmth that rushed through you, a soft glow coming from the center of your chest. Everyone gawked at the sight before the glow snuffed out. You shrugged and smile.

"The job is still something I'm working on but... I don't mind more of you. You're all good company and I have no bad blood or bias for you all. You've done nothing but be kind to me."

Your smile widened, Sans' gentle hug making you all the warmer. Ink shot you a cheeky smile, and you noticed something you didn't before!

He had tiny horns on his cheeks and his head!

...cute.

Just as you were marching into your room, a bony hand clutched your shoulder. You let out a soft "eep" in surprise, but it quickly subsided when you noticed it was Ink. Or Arial. You were sticking with Ink. He smiled and gave you a firm pat on the back before ushering you into your room.

"I can finally explain myself."

He sighed and slouched into the seat at your desk, the chair protesting as his "weight" was placed in it. You'd have to figure out how heavy skeletons are. Your legs dangled off the edge of the bed, looking at him curiously.

"I am as Gaster has said, Arial. I am his, Sans, and Papyrus' eldest brother. We were all sadly separated in the Underground while still young. I was the oldest at the time, so after my disappearance, Gaster was left to take care of the other two."

He slouched in his seat.

"I truly am regretful that things played out the way they did."

He choked up a bit, coughing into his hand to mask it.

"I was displaced in the...physical realm and forced into somewhere in between the two. And as a result, my physical body couldn't exist. Which is why I am uhm. A bit melted."

He paused thoughtfully before shooting you a smile.

"...but. You have helped me. And I thank you. I am glad you knew my name. But my true one, is Arial. I much prefer Ink though!"

Suddenly, his somber attitude was thwarted by his cheery spirit flourishing. He bounced in his seat giddily.

"Oh everyone has codenames! Such fun!"

He clapped his rather large hands together and stood, catching you in a hug before he set you on his shoulders.

"Let us go talk to the others, yes?"

"O-Oh actually could I shower first?"

You managed to mumble. He promptly set you down, smile wide as ever.

"Oh of course! Your scent is uhm...very strong."

His face flushed that familiar shade of purple again, slumping into the neck of his sweater.

"I'm sure one of the boys have told you that our sense of smell is heightened, no?"

You shook your head.

"Oh, dear. Well! Quick biology lesson! Monsters have a way stronger sense of smell, specifically male monsters, can pick up the scent of a uhm... 'fragrant' woman very easily. And you dear are caked in that scent of femininity."

Your whole body suddenly felt like it was fire. You had recalled that last night after Ink came back into existence, you were feeling rather stressed and had a bit of...self care time. He noticed your distress and quickly backtracked.

"I-Its in no way bad! It's just very...what's the word... Potent! And slightly tempting. It's like a fresh vanilla mixed in with...citrus and lilac. Very sweet."

He finished his sentence with a soft snap of his fingers. He chuckled and shuffled to your door quickly, giving a soft wave before leaving the room with no time to spare.

Well. One more houseguest can't hurt right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the little art I did of Arial. Technically he's Void!Gaster but my take on it I suppose? So technically he's the original Gaster, since when Reader said his name, that helped him leave the void. But he gave the name to Gaster and settled for Arial when he left. (Didn't leave but we'll find out what really happened soon.)


	18. Day 16: Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE  
> SKELETON  
> KISSES!! 
> 
> ALSO BECAUSE I AM INDECISIVE! Ink isn't the last houseguest. I said that when Rhubarb came lmao. I'll be adding on any skeletons you guys wanna see! Along with a poll for who you wanna see next! Or want Reader to interact with! Check the notes at the end for the poll! 
> 
> Reader gets pampered and things get a bit steamy. First half of this is mostly the Papyrus day and the other half is ALL THE BOYS and a little bit of Axe!

After your shower, you scurried downstairs still flushed and embarrassed over Ink's observation. As you swung the bathroom door open you crashed into Papyrus, the tall skeleton fumbling with a loud "NYEH". He scooped you up before you could fall back onto the bathroom floor, clutching you to his chest delicately.

You were still holding your dirty clothes, the ones you would put in the hamper when a thought dawned upon you. Would Papyrus be able to pick up your scent? You coughed and quickly hopped out of his arms, hurrying downstairs. Papyrus followed you in tow, a light hop to his long stride. He cleared the steps 3 at a time which left you lagging on next to him.

"MISS (Y/N)! I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU SINCE YOU ARE NOT WELL ENOUGH TO LEAVE THE HOUSE, WOULD YOU LIKE TO SPEND THE DAY WITH ME?"

He stepped into the laundry room with you, a wide grin on his face as he tailed you. You thought on it for a second and found yourself smiling at the thought.

"Sure Paps! I'd love to."

His face flushed a deep orange at your response, his gangly arms going to wrap around your midsection with a happy "NYEH". He hoisted you onto his shoulders and quickly darted around the first floor, right to his room. The door flew open with a loud bang, making you shriek in surprise. This is the first time you've seen Papyrus' room. It's decorated with lots of knick-knacks and collectibles.

His bed frame is in the shape of a red racecar and his bed sheets are a pristine white, folded neatly and fluffy just like the pillows resting along the headboard. The dresser next to his bed has a laptop on it, along with a few of his action figures, including a samurai like figurine, a robot, and a giant lizard-like figurine. There's another little figure that's apparently a dog skeleton sculpture, with a cartoony appearance. His walls were a pastel blue gradient, with a darker blue and purple towards the bottom of the wall. It was dotted with small white speckles that you could only assume were stars the closer you got to the floor. His carpet was a rather lovely shade of blue, just like the wallpaper. He had small cloud pieces hanging from the ceiling by threads, which made you crack an even wider smile.

"HERE WE CAN WATCH MOVIES AND SOLVE PUZZLES!"

He pointed towards the foot of his bed, where a TV was situated on a desk. He smiled and tossed you triumphantly onto his tidy bed, quickly leaving the room. You sat with your legs crossed, fiddling with your hands idly. Papyrus came barreling back into the room, mounds of blankets in hand, pillows, and snacks balanced quite impressively on his skull. He had the goofiest grin on his face ever, before he practically buried you under the blankets. After a bit of flailing and screeching, you were comfortably sat in a fort of pillows. There was a blanket hooked to the ceiling, two curved pieces specifically built to hold the blanket up in a way it looked like a roof. Another 2 hooks were on the wall behind the headboard, the other end of the blanket draping behind you both. The pillows were set up like walls and you were sat comfortably in the fort with a bowl of popcorn in your lap.

"MISS (Y/N) WE SHALL ENJOY MOVIES NOW!"

"Papyrus you can just call me (Y/N)."

He flushed, his sockets crinkling as his grin stretched. He gently pinched your cheek, and on this rare occasion, he didn't have his gloves on. He wasn't wearing his battle body either. A comfy short sleeve with a rocket ship on it and a pair of dark red sweatpants. To say Paps' hands were big was an understatement. He could put one hand to your face and obscure it completely. You chuckled when he slid you into his lap with the popcorn, taking a few pieces. He picked out a movie and you were horrified.

Fifty Shades of Grey was not something suitable for him.

You fumed for the remote, which he held high above his head.

"HUMAN FRIEND I HAVE HEARD SO MUCH ABOUT THIS I WISH TO WATCH IT!"

"P-Papyrus! This movie! Isn't! Appropriate!"

"I UNDERSTAND THAT (Y/N) I'M NOT A BABYBONES!"

You flopped helplessly against his chest, face red and hot at his declaration. You sat in his lap, albeit a bit awkwardly as the movie started. It was fine for a while, Papyrus "oohing" and "aweing" at the plot line...

Then the explicits came.

Papyrus physically tensed. His arms that were wrapped around your shoulders locked up, shaking slightly. You heard a very soft and strangled "nyeh" before he hid his face in your shoulder. You managed to snag the remote from him, you both extremely hot and if you didn't know any better, Papyrus was sweating.

"D-Did you uhm. Want to. Stop the movie?"

"N-NO! I JUST UHM. I.. NEED A BIT OF A BREATHER IS ALL! T-THIS MOVIE IS VERY UHM... LEWD."

"I-Indeed."

He grabbed the remote from you and pressed play again, this time, his arms linked around your midsection. You knew Papyrus knew more than he let on, but your thoughts were confirmed when he pulled you closer, his pelvis pressed into your lower back. You squeaked at the contact, making him flinch in response and hug you tighter. He had his chin rested against your shoulder, nasal ridge gently pressed into your neck. His sockets were locked on the TV, and from what you could see from the corner of your eye, a faint orange glow was being cast on the edges of his sockets. He winced when another explicit scene rolled in, his pelvis pushing against you again. It was getting warmer and warmer the longer you sat in his lap, your hands tucked between your thighs. You'd be a bloody liar if this entire situation didn't phase you.

Papyrus was getting just as bothered as you were, evident by how he pushed into you every few minutes that ticked by. One of his hands slid down your belly at some point, tracing your forearm until he got closer to your wrists. His massive hands were shaking, cupping over your belly again to try and calm himself. He purred directly in your ear, the tips of his very dull fangs nipping your earlobe.

"(Y/N)...I Have A Question.."

The way his voice sounded as of now, husky, low and filled with a strong sense of longing, your core was set alight, making your freeze up. He whimpered, his fangs grazing your neck again as he spoke.

"W-Would You Ever Do Anything...Intimate With Me?"

You shuddered as his phalanges dug into your hips, fingers splayed to cover as much surface area as they could. Your body wavered in his gentle touches, melting at his treatment. He was caressing you as if you were a fragile item, something he didn't want to break. It felt nice, oh so nice to be held with such sincerity. He laid a small kiss on the nape of your neck, his breaths fanning out across the delicate area. He pecked a kiss to your right shoulder next, then back to your left. The movie was still rolling in the background, which only fueled the rather intimate situation you two were in.

He spun you around quickly in his lap, grabbing your thighs and setting them in the crests of his pelvis. They were hooked around him, your calves gently rushing his spine. He made a soft wheeze from the contact, his large bony hands going back to cup the small of your back. He traced a gentle circle in the dip there, leaning down so his teeth met your cheek in a delicate kiss. You shuddered again, hands clammy as you gripped his shirt. You'd been in physical contact with Papyrus before, but not like this. It felt so much more meaningful like there was something he wanted to say but couldn't say it yet.

You shivered as his teeth met your lips, a simple but sweet gesture. He purred again, his hands coming to rest on either side of your neck. When he pulled away though...

He yelped, letting go of you and scrambling back, effectively tangling himself in one of your spare blankets. You yelped in turn, shuffling back against the sheets.

"(Y/N) I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT, I APOLOGIZE I-I UHM.."

He fumbled for words, clasping his hands over his skull and shuddering. You cupped a hand over your chest and smiles fondly, crawling forward and putting a supportive hand on his knee. He looked at you curiously, his skull glowing orange.

"P-Papyrus! I.. I didn't mind it! I promise. You were curious that's all!"

You smiled at him, letting him ease his posture before pulling him into a tight hug. He cuddled up to you lovingly, his long arms holding you with so much care you would have turned to a ball of goop of it hadn't been for Blueberry coming in. He left after locating a game Papyrus had been meaning to give him, which left you to cuddle with him awkwardly through the rest of the movie. When dinner rolled around, you helped Papyrus and Edge make the main course, which consisted of pot roast, mashed potatoes, and cheesy broccoli. You had to calm Edge down from turning the potatoes into literal dust with how much he was beating them. You ended up making 3 different cheesecakes for dessert, all for the group of 18 that had come to dinner.

When you got to your room though, you were being waited on by Papyrus, Blackberry, and Blue all bickering in front of your room door.

"HUMAN FRIEND!" Blue shouted first.

"HUMAN, I DEMAND THAT YOU CUDDLE WITH ME TONIGHT!" Blackberry shoved Blue aside with a cocky grin.

Papyrus quietly voiced how he wanted to cuddle with you as well.

You thought on it for a moment then waved them all into your room. You got Papyrus to lay, half propped up by the headboard of the bed. He said he comfy, which made the last bit all the more easier. You smiled and flopped into his lap, back laying comfortable against him. Blackberry went to protest until you got him to crawl in on your left side, while Blueberry took the other. Once your skeleton pile was comfy, you relaxed and they all dozed off with you. Before you could sleep your brain flooded with questions.

Did you even want to go back to your little apartment? Was this job even a job at this point? They all seemed to rely on you for emotional support it seemed, which shocked you to some extent. Horror even spoke to you a few times, Rhubarb came once and now you had Ink. You had gotten so close to them in so little time. And they were here for you. They saved you. You felt lighter around them all and each of them charmed you with their goofy antics and personalities. Sure they were similar, but each had something different to give. You loved them all.

And they loved you too.

**(Y/N)**

**HP +50**

**FINAL VALUE:**

**HP: 60.2**

**she loves her family.**  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

You woke up with all 3 skeletons curled around you.

And more.

Sans had positioned himself to lay against your belly and Rhubarb crudely mushed close to Blackberry to rest his head on your chest. He was trilling and cooing until you sneezed, making them all jolt in surprise. What you didn't notice was Stretch splayed against your lap like a sick kitten. They all fumbled off of your bed with groggy "good morning's" and hugs. Sans gave your hand a firm squeeze and even a peck on the cheek, which made you flush like a madman. Skeleton kisses were something you'd never get over.

When you got downstairs, G scooped you up and peppered your cheeks with kisses and a firm hug, being chased away by a rather happy but still aggravated Edge. Everyone seemed extra sweet today... Dings caught you in a tight hug, giving you a firm kiss on the cheek and even a little smooch on your temple. You were beet red when you sat for breakfast, but not before Wings scooped you up bridal style and kissed your already assaulted cheek. Wings!? Kissing you?? What a world.

Red splayed himself in the seat next to you, grabbing your prosthetic and pecking a light kiss on the palm. Green sat on your other side and kissed your temple, his cheeks glowing like a Christmas light. Stretch snagged a kiss on your cheek and so did Blue. Mutt even crudely gave you one, a bit too much tongue, and saliva on your cheek though. He really did resemble a dog in that aspect. And last but not least, Gaster kissed your hand and even Ink gave you a little peck on your palm.

18 skeleton kisses later and you were sweating and steaming from all the affection.

"O-Ok guys, what's up? Why so much love?"

Everyone looked at you then smiled, Green leaning on you, and Red resting your hand on his cheek. You pet him mindlessly while the others spoke.

"Your soul is on the road to recovery dear," Gaster said happily. You tilted your head and looked at your chest.

"I told everyone already that your soul is flipped, but with your HP boost overnight, it should be regular again in no time!" Gaster perked up at that. You, on the other hand, didn't. You slouched and gently put a hand on where your sternum would be.

"What if..I don't want it to be flipped..?" You said in barely a whisper and yet everyone heard you.

"(y/n)? why wouldnt you want your soul back to normal?" Sans asked curiously across from you. His face looked tense.

"I...I feel closer to you guys. It's only been a month and yet you guys have done nothing but protect me and make me feel welcome. Sure we were all shaky at first, but... Were family."

They all tensed, Blue perking up and throwing his arms in the air.

"(Y/N) YOU REALLY ARE TOO GREAT FOR US! EVEN SOMEONE AS MAGNIFICENT AS ME!" Blue yelled. It warmed your heart, making you flush again. Green gently pecked a kiss to your cheek again while Red nuzzled your hand lovingly.

"I understand but it may flip on its own. But...if that is what you feel, it might not happen. There may be something else that'll occur but I'll have to look into it." Gaster said thoughtfully, which made you slouch in your seat. It was nice. Having them all look out for you.

Your family.

The afternoon swung around quicker than you expected, and even with Sans' tense aura, he let you and Axe go for a walk in the forest. You wore your favorite set of black shorts, matching black thigh highs and your flannel shirt you wore on your day out. You packed a bottle of water and snacks and strolled out the door with Axe in tow. He paced lazily next to you while the crisp, cool air tingled on your exposed skin.

"you holding up ok rabbit?"

You blinked a few times.

"Rabbit? That my nickname now?"

He flushed, covering his face idly.

"i-i mean i uhm.."

He sputtered and meekly twiddled his fingers, thumbing at the zipper on his jacket. You snickered and gently pet his cheek, relishing in how warm he was. He purred when you touched him, red eye light expanding to take up space in his socket. You smiled at the spectacle, gently thumbing under the socket. The dark rings there had been fading recently, which means he was taking your advice for going to his brother for comfort when you weren't available.

"You look refreshed Sans... I'm glad."

He blushed even harder at your use of his real name, purring louder as you both walked. He pointed to a rather large boulder piece closer to the small stream that was a few miles out from the lodge. You both got to it and sat, basking in the setting sun. Axe leaned on you, his hands gently toying with the necklace around your neck.

You both shared stories about any weird experiences in the woods you had and you were surprised to hear how a deer got his antlers stuck in his ribcage once. As the sun set, you both started to head back, about halfway there, Axe grabbed your hand and turned you to face him. His face was glowing red, which cast a soft fiery glow on you both in the mid-afternoon air.

"Something wrong?"

He shook his head, gently cupping your cheeks in his hands. He was so warm..this close. He leaned in before you could process what was going on and caught your lips in a gentle but hungry kiss. It was obvious he had never done this before but that made you feel warmer when he kissed you. His fangs brushed against your bottom lip, a hot huff of breath shaking his body as he pulled away, hands covering his face. He pulled his hood up and grabbed your hand tightly, hurrying on home. Your body was on fire, but...

Your soul was fluttering in your chest, a pleasant calm washing over you.

You really did love them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the poll!!
> 
> https://www.strawpoll.me/16872336
> 
> So far on the kissing list, all the Horror brothers have smooched you, then Papyrus! If you all didn't figure it out yet but Reader hasn't had a lot of good experiences with relationships so all this affection is helping her heal a lot faster than normal. She's still a bit doubtful in herself, BUT THAT'S OK BECAUSE SHES GOT ALL THESE GOOD BOYS TO LOVE HER!


	19. Day 17: Gold (Updated w/ Art)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS VERY NSFW!! You'll see. ALSO MORE.  
> SKELETONS!! I love the pair introduced here because they're very very good boys.
> 
> GOT A LIST OF WHO YOU GUYS WANT TOO!! THE END OF THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY G LIKE YOU ALL REQUESTED. NEXT UP IS MUTT! A bit of Dings in here too!
> 
> Some plot and shit too in the opening.

When you and Axe got back, G was the first to tangle you into a hug, letting you rest your head on his sternum. From the living room, you could hear the commotion and yelling, which confused you for a moment because you registered 2 voices that weren't your other housemates. More skeletons? Not that you minded. But when you were guided into the living room to see 2 dragon-like skeletons, you were in awe. You scrambled out of G's grip and darted over, screeching like a kid in a candy store at the two new guests.

"OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS LOOK SO COOL!"

You yelled. The one who was dressed like Sans spun on his pointed toes, yelping and hopping back way too far to be humanly possible.

...he was a monster, right. The other one who resembled Papyrus seemed to yip like a dog and bound up to you, everyone yelling for him to "BE CAREFUL". You accepted the fact that skeletons were cuddlier than they looked and opened your arms as he scooped you up, nuzzling your cheek.

" HELLO HUMAN HELLO HELLO! HI YES ARE YOU THE THERAPIST THAT MY RELATIVES HAVE BEEN BRAGGING ABOUT?"

You nodded happily with your cheek mushed against his skull, his frantic ramblings going over your head while the others all looked you over with smiles that only showed fondness. You were set down in Axe's arms, held tight to his chest. Your face heated up at the thought of the kiss he gave you just a few minutes ago, eliciting a deep chuckle from your friend. Gaster and Sans stepped up, to your surprise, Gaster being the one who scooped you out of Axe's hold. He held you tenderly, his hands running gentle circles along your back while he sat down with you.

"(y/n) this is sanster and papster. theyre here to help with the whole...Keon spiel."

You nodded, looking up at Sanster, who was cowering behind the couch, right socket blazing a fiery blue, which rippled with so much energy you could feel the weight of it in the air. He stood and hopped over to stand next to his brother, his jagged fangs overlapping on the bottom of his face. His jaw wasn't connected like most of the Sans' but you chalked that up to just making him stand out more. His legs were bent to be digitigrade, pointed toes and a long tail that dragged across the floor behind him. It's possible scraping muted by the carpet as it trailed behind him. He waves at you absentmindedly, looking past you rather than at you.

He was clearly confused about your presence, but that was quickly satiated when Gaster spoke.

"I know you're probably very confused. Look at her soul. You'll see why we're so fond of her." Gaster said thoughtfully. You flushed at his statement, your body relaxing in his touch. Sanster titled his head curiously, which got you "aweing" a little too loudly. He cheeks flushed a deep blue while he rocked back on his haunches before focusing on you. He and his counterpart gasped before he stood quickly, rushing over to you and hoisting you out of Gaster's lap. He seemed way more excited than when you came and it made you beam at his enthusiasm.

"your soul is flipped!! how is that even..?" He pressed the end of his snout...muzzle? Jaw into your neck and sniffled wildly, sending you into a giggle fit as he examined you.

"i cant smell any magic on you..." He sniffed again.

"but there is another humans scent on you." The room tensed.

"that must be keon's scent. quick, papster you catch it too and scan the property. wherever you pick it up, come back and report." Sans said firmly. They both nodded and set you down before Papster came and gave you a muzzle and caught the scent. They both bounded out of the door on all fours, circling with magic as they got to work.

"Those two have a better sense of smell than any of us! So they'll be staying to help!" Ink chimed in from his spot on the couch, and for once he wasn't wearing his cloak. He had on a white button-up, which got you to notice that parts of his ulna and radius, sternum and even cervical vertebrae were dark and inky black. He clapped his hands together and smiled, bouncing in his seat. Everyone dispersed after that, letting you wander the house happily. You ended up on the porch, holding your harp close to your chest while you strummed at it meekly, taking in the silence in peace.

You were accompanied by a very lax Dings, his usual glasses displaced. He had on a V neck shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, hands clasped in his lap fondly as he listened to you play. He sighed and looked to you, a grim smile etched into his usually cheery face.

"(Y/N)...how do you feel about...love?" He questioned almost sadly. You stopped your strumming and pondered on the question, blinking a few times. The sun had dipped behind the horizon the cool night air chilling your delicate skin.

"Love is..weird. I haven't felt very much attached to anyone in a long time. A few years ago I was." You responded, gently flicking the strings of your harp while he looked on, eye lights looking for something in you. He scooted his seat closer to yours, a bony hand coming to rest on one of your hands. He smiles fondly at you, gently tracing a light circle on the back of your palm.

"You seem happy with us here. I'm glad you are. I apologize for not talking to you much but you are good company." He coos rather sweetly at you, making your face flush at his compliment. You smiled and leaned into his touch, letting his warm hand's cup your cheeks. His hands were warm, making you sigh at how it comforted you from the cold night. In this lighting, the moons glow giving him an almost ghostly but ethereal look. He pulls you in, his lips gently brushing against yours. The kiss he gives you is tender and almost timid, but obviously, he had been thinking to for a while. His hands move expertly over your scarred collarbone, tracing the small knicks, then the wound along your throat. He pulled you flush against his chest, the heat coming from him making you shudder. He pulled away after a few tense moments, heaving hard and catching you in a tight hug. You relax on him, smiling.

Then you're sputtering like an idiot. He chuckles and rocks back in his seat, his hands nervously fidgeting in his lap while he looks away from you, face glowing like two disco lights.

"G-God excuse me for that, I-I just.."

He trilled like a bird when Sanster and Papster tackled him on the porch deck, yelling and giggling in a heap of bones on the floor. You cackled maniacally, aware of Sanster's large bony hand on your shoulder. He pulled you all inside and called Gaster to the living room, Sans and Red in tow. Wings came out as well and sat with you all, his expression grim. Sanster held up a small piece of folded paper and tosses it onto the table. Then another. Then 7 more. Sans looked at him before he tapped his nose ridge, eye lights dim and menacing looking. You froze up at the discovery, shivering.

Sans grabbed one of the papers, then Red, then Dings, Wings and finally, you. You read over your paper, looking at it. Your heart dropped at what fell out of the paper. It was pictures. Pictures of you and the boys, all from a distance but you and them nonetheless.

The first one you saw was from when you first got to the house, you sitting in the grass with Blue, Axe, Crooks and Red, all solving puzzles. The next photo in the crumpled paper was of you on the porch, talking to Gaster and Papyrus. Sans quickly grabbed you and showed you the picture that he was holding. It was of you and him sitting on the lawn stargazing a week after you showed up. The last ones were taken from way too close. A few of you in the windows talking to one of the boys and even one where you and Sans were cuddling looking out on the balcony on the third floor.

The last photo had you in tears. It was a close-up photo of you and Axe on the boulder you were talking on. That was just a few hours ago. You erupted into a fit of crying and sniffling, your body rumbling. You were hysteric, fumbling for words while the boys all tried to comfort you. In the end, you ended up curled protectively in Red's arms, his hands running through your hair to sooth you. He hushed you while you cried, assuring you that you wouldn't get hurt. Sans called a house meeting again and told everyone the rather heavy news.

"HE GOT THAT CLOSE?" Edge yelled over everyone else. He puffed out his chest and slammed his fists on the table angrily, nearly breaking it in half.

"if he thinks he can get away with this, hes not gonna like what i have in mind to do to him." Axe chimed in, a wicked scowl on his face. You were still in Red's arms, Blue trying his hardest to not pry you away from him and hold you. Dings managed to get you out of his hold, letting you cry into his shoulders.

"we need to have a few of you scouting the area. we need to find out how much he knows.." Sans said sternly. By the end of the night, you were tangled in a heap of skeletons, all of them resting on you to give you comfort. Your soul ached at the thought of Keon spying on you. You thought you were away from that. Maybe you aren't... You blacked out, curled against Sans' chest that night.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Early the next day, you were dragging your tired body to your room. Out of worry you quickly shut the blinds, shivering at the thought of Keon being on the other side of the glass. You got your clothes, a long oversized sweater, very short blue shorts and a set of white socks. After your shower, your hair was pinned up in a messy bun, your full intention of spending the day doing nothing. You probably would sleep.

....your housemates thought otherwise. As you bounded for the laundry room, G, the rather elusive skeleton of the household caught you in a tight hug. He'd be around a lot more since the Keon business came to light, which eased your worries a bit. He had you pinned between his body and the washing machine, looming over you with a soft smile.

"Hey, angel. Long time no talk."

He leaned down, pecking a gentle kiss to your forehead. He cupped his hands around your midsection, holding you close to him.

"I'm sorry I've been so absent doll. I know you're stressed but. I won't leave you hanging babydoll. You need us, which is why I'm here right now."

He pecked a kiss on your cheek, giving you a very firm squeeze on your hips.

"Spend the day with me, angel...I got something to show you."

He smirked, gently thumbing your cheek with his left hand. You leaned into the touch and smirked, albeit hesitantly. You followed him to his room and gawked at the drab display. His curtains were pulled closed, so his room was only lit by a strand of yellow and gold Christmas lights strung around the roof.

He had posters pinned on his walls and the room smelled faintly of vanilla and tobacco. He plopped onto his mattress lazily, taking off his usual jacket. He was wearing a black tank top and baggy jeans something that was appealing to you if you were being honest. He pat the spot next to him on the bed and grinned, the cracks on his face shifting when you sat across from him.

"You know...I hear you sometimes when you're playing your harp late at night." He spoke so elegantly, grabbing one of your hands delicately in his own. He laced his fingers with your own, holding it close to his chest.

"Its always so enchanting to hear. It's why I still call you angel..." He kissed the back of your hand, making you blush, your skin suddenly tingling as he pecked light kisses on your hands.

"We want you to know how much we care about you. You came in when we needed you and now we're gonna stick with you." He purred, almost? It was between a bird-like chirp and a cats purr. He looked up at you, his eye lights glowing a soft gold when he made eye contact.

"But I want you to know angel." He held his gaze. "If you ever need someone. Call my name and I'll be there for you." His smile turned into something soft. It sent a pleasant rush of warmth right through you. Damn all these smooth skeletons. He let go of your hands reluctantly, reaching back and grabbing the previously unseen guitar. He set it in his lap and looked at you with a raised brow bone.

"Why don't I play you a song? I know how much you like music..~"

You nodded eagerly and watched him get comfortable, tapping the strings softly. He gave a rough strum, making you flinch as he suddenly got into the song. It was one you heard before in the house and mistook it for someone playing music.

 _I wanted you to be the last thing on my mind.._  
_I wanted you to be the reason I close my eyes.._  
_But I can't sleep and oh god,_  
_I wanted to be your high.._

He sang vigorously, his chest rumbling with each low note that he hit. You shuddered as he sung, your fingers curling into the fabric of his sheets once he made hard eye contact with you. He didn't break it, leaning in a bit the further he got into the song. You could swear his voice was holding onto you, caressing your very insides as he sung for you. You chest grew tight as he closed the song on the high notes, the short breaths you didn't even know you were taking becoming painfully apparent as the silence filled the room. You shivered, looking at him before he broke into laughter.

"Wow, angel! You look so starstruck...come on don't look at me like that, you're gonna make me blush."

He shrugged his shoulders, his scapula shifting as he raised them. His face flushed a deep gold as you leaned forward, grabbing his hands. He flinched, recoiling at your sudden affection.

"G!! That was fucking amazing!"

He did his trill-purr, capturing you in a hug. He held you close to his chest, setting his guitar on the floor. He held you, tumbling along his mattress as you tangled with him in his sheets. You both lay there, still basking in the early morning grogginess you both shared. He left for a bit to go get you both breakfast. Green stopped by to say good morning before retreating to his room with a bird call, making you laugh like an idiot. G came back with two platefuls of food, giving you yours and getting comfy again. After breakfast, you ran to your room to get your phone before meeting G back in bed, cuddling up to him again.

"(Y/N). I have a question."

He started on a bit of a sad tone. He ran a hand down your back, making you crane your neck up to try and meet his gaze.

"Am I...attractive to you?"

This question rung a bell with you. Blue asked this before. Often actually.

"Of course you are."

He looked at you, his hands cupping your back and pulling you closer to him.

"I just. I'm just a little self-conscious I suppose.."

He hid his face in your hair, hands prodding at your sides timidly.

"As many girls that I've uhm.. Been 'acquainted' with, some of them have always been off-put by my..body under my clothes."

He shivered and clutched onto the fabric of your shirt. He nestled his face against yours, sharing the rather scalding heat his face was giving off.

"I...I want you to see."

He choked out, screwing his sockets shut as if to avoid your gaze. You pulled back and placed your palms flat on his sternum.

"Don't be scared Gaster.."

He gasped, looking at you wildly.

"Sans.."

You spoke again, watching as his face flushed again, mimicking the Christmas lights on his ceiling.

"Thank you...I'm still G though... They're here but.. I'm also me."

You smiled warmly, gently tracing the ridges in his cervical vertebrae. When he purred, you felt the vibrations under your hands, humming as he relaxed into your hands. He sat up and hesitantly peeled his shirt from his body. You admired the shape of his ribs, how they curved and the long scar that ran down his sternum. You traced it idly, watching as he melted, head pressed into the pillow fervently. You gently ran your hands over him, watching his body twist and arch into every trail of your hands. Your fingers danced over his clavicle, down his ulna and radius lovingly. Your touches ghosted along his spine, making him practically moan at the sudden touch.

You became painfully aware of how he was reacting to you. Along with the heat pooling in your gut. He arched into your touch again when you stroked his spine, his hands grasping tight to your hips.

"T-Thank you (Y/N)..thank you..th.." He trailed off, gasping for breath when you hooked your hands on the crests of his pelvis, stroking the dip of them idly. His jeans were low enough for you to touch them and you were curious. His dull claws pressed hard into the tender flesh of your ass, giving a rough squeeze.

A vicious growl rippled through him when he grabbed you, making the heat in your stomach flare up like he threw gasoline into a fire. He pushed you down against his lap, grinding into you roughly. Your legs clenched around his waist, a shrill yelp escaping you. Your hands gripped his bottom set of ribs, thumbs tracing delicate circles into them while he rocked his hips against you.

You whimpered, your head fuzzy and light from the one track mindset you were on. You needed release. He seemed like he needed it too, his hands running up your belly and groping your breasts fondly. The heat radiating off of him was comforting but rabid like he wanted to tame the fire that was currently going haywire in you. Did you want him to? The question itched at you for a moment. You could make the decision.

That's what made the flame lick harder at your burning desire. You had a choice in this. A voice. And by god, you were loving it. Said voice got a bit too loud, a moan echoing in the room when he got a bit too rough in his bucking, hitting a rather sensitive spot. His hand had gotten tangled under your sweater, just on the cusp of your stomach. His thumb pressed hard into your clit through your underwear, which got that noise out of you.

He stopped when you lurched forward, catching yourself on his clavicle, trembling and whimpering.

"I-I think we should stop.."

He coughed timidly. His hands catching you before you flopped onto him. He chuckled and gently cupped your ass again, snuggling up to you. You grumbled, your thighs flexing as you clenched them around his waist again.

"Sorry, that got a bit out of hand I.."

You shushed him and tried to discreetly slip a hand down your front, but he caught your wrist.

"Ah ah ah angel. Let's just relax."

He cooed in your ear all too persuasively, hands still roaming your body playfully. You both lay there, enjoying each others company. G put on a movie after a few minutes, that you both quickly fell asleep on before you got to the middle of it.

_The hands caressing your hips were warm, but not too hot. It was comforting and tender, your skin tingling at each set of hands that held onto you. The first set was a ghostly red in color, claws at the end of the fingers that danced across your body. The hands were quickly identified as skeletal, the ridges that separated each part of the fingers were prominent._

_The feeling of the first pair of hands hummed along the exposed flesh, tracing the curves of your hips. The second set of hands glowed a bright orange, pressing against the scars of your throat. Another 3 sets, purple, green, and gold all traced your scars on your arms and legs. The gold pair cupped your breasts heatedly, flicking the soft bud of flesh between its fingers. Your nipples hardened at the stimulation, making you writhe at the feeling._

_The purple pair worked on your thighs, squeezing and groping, trying to find the places that made you jerk forward into its waiting hands. The green pair traced a sweet trail down your chest, before dipping and cupping your sex. Before you could process, 2 fingers dipped between your folds, making you throw your head back. They felt around, pulling out before dipping into you again. The other hand thumbed idly at the bundle of nerves just above your slick opening, pressing hard against it. You arched into the hands, all of them working expertly at you. The last pair was a ghostly blue, holding your cheeks lovingly._

_One of the blue hands broke off, pressing firmly above your left breast. It pulled away, your soul twirling in the air above you. All of the hands stopped and drifted to the glowing figure, enveloping it. The sheer sensation of that had you writhing, your skin on fire and prickling with sheer delight as they touched you. You felt loved. Cared for. Vulnerable but protected. You need this. You needed them...and in turn. They needed you._

You shot up from G's bed, absent of G, sweating and panting. Your thighs were uncomfortably wet, body trembling and shaking.

....you needed your toy more than ever now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this uh huh. Also from the poll, I did you guys really like Rhubarb and Ink!! It's cute. Im love. Skeletons are my life god help.


	20. Day 18: Minx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little plot here and there and emotional shit. But HEY ITS THE RHUBARB CHAPTER!! Next is Horror! 
> 
> This is like almost entirely NSFW. But don't worry, you get to talk to the big boy after! He's actually very sweet.

 

On the short trip to your room, you pondered about your housemates. You had been used to multiple people trying to get your attention, but not in this sense. Every boy in the house that had made some sort of a move on you or showed interest in you wasn't forceful. They didn't test you or try to manipulate you. It reminded you of what Gaster told you the night after you found out your soul was flipped.

_Because your soul is flipped, emotional and mental trauma or turmoil stirs you more. You're more in tune with being able to understand others emotions and their intentions. With Keon, you obviously felt the brunt of his emotional abuse and manipulation, even though most of his abuse was physical. You have the same properties as a monster soul, except for the magical abilities._

You thought on that. All of them treated you like a glass doll. Being treated with such fragility was odd but refreshing. They knew they wouldn't break you, but that didn't make them hide their usual personalities from you. Edge was still stagnant but knew not to insult you. Blackberry was spiteful but forgave you if you ever did something he deemed "dumb". Wings was distant, but still made conversation with you and kept you company. You recalled what Sans told you after Gaster left that night as well.

_we support each other, all of us in this house. all the new guests are only flocking because of you. your soul is like a magnet almost...its yearning for contact because of how much youve endured. like making up for lost time. but thats not a bad thing. everyone in here is drawn to you because weve all experienced that. when you fall, we pick you up. when we fall, you pick us up._

You smiled fondly, cupping a hand over your chest. When you touched there your skin set alight, once again reminding you of how unbelievably horny you were. You dashed to your room, huffing at the swirling warmth deep inside your gut. It made your spine tingle and had you tripping over your feet by the time you opened your door. When you got to your room, you were surprised to see Rhubarb lying across your mattress, snoozing away. Damn these invasive skeles! You rushed over to your bed and tapped him on his shoulder blade, rubbing your thighs together while you slid onto your bed. He perked up at the sight of you, his face flushing that mix of fuschia and magenta. His sockets creaked open, eye lights focusing on you. He trilled, deep and owl-like while he raised his torso from the mattress.

"Oh its the human! Hi darling.."

He spoke low and drawn out, off-color hands rubbing his sockets, then his chin thoughtfully. He inhaled rather sharply, eye lights flashing brightly as he leaned in closer to you. His hands planted themselves on the mattress, palms down and curling into your bed sheets. His tongue coiled out and ran across the length of his teeth, a drop of drool rolling down his chin.

"Oh sweetheart, you smell divine..."

His hands trailed along the bed, meeting with your hands that were pulling your shirt down to cover your thighs. You knew how touchy Rhu was, and the thought of him helping you with your current situation certainly crossed your mind. He trilled again, his chest rumbling as he caught your wrists, running light circles over where your pulse would be. He raised your wrist to his face, running his tongue on the sensitive skin. You whimpered, much to his delight. Your body slouched forward to meet him, his arms snaking around your stomach and tugging at the back of your sweater.

"R-Rhu I might need some alone time.."

You mumbled into the fabric of his lab coat. It was a sultry deep purple, his shirt light purple to go in tandem with his outfit. He cooed and leaned down, his breath fanning against your cheek.

"Dear girl... Why would I leave you the way you are right now? You're shaking and obviously roused to the point where you can barely contain yourself...let me help.."

He snickered, pecking a feather-like kiss on the shell of your ear. Once again, that magical sentence that held more meaning than you would like to admit. He asked. With his hands fondling the small of your back, you thought again. Being able to feel the intent of others emotions. You leaned into his touch, sighing with relief at his weightless touching. His hands ghosted over your curves under your sweater, just before he practically tore it off of you. You yelped at the sudden exposure, falling back so you were pressed against the headboard of your bed. His claws looked dulled now that he was trailing them along your bare chest. He cupped your left breast tenderly, the pad of his thumb flicking your nipple, gaining a soft gasp from you. He rolled his thumb in a small circle, pressing onto it as he hummed his approval.

"You're such a fine specimen...fine indeed."

He was still looming over you, the swirling warmth in your belly having come back with a vengeance. All too quickly he grappled onto you, pulling your chest flush to his face. He nuzzled onto you, eye light focusing on your face for a reaction. Something hot and sticky rolled along chest, making you wince at the contact. His glowing tongue curled around your nipple, flicking it with the tip of the appendage. You yelped, your hands occupying themselves by gripping tight to his shoulders, the fabric of his coat bunching in your clenched fists.

"Oh...such a dirty girl.."

His voice was like silk to you. Still raspy and haggard, but it melted your core with each line of praise he spoke. His hands held your hips close to his chest, being so much smaller than him meant he had to hold you to reach you like this. His teeth grazed over your right breast, leaving a line of red marks just from brushing against you. Your blue shorts were discarded quickly, exposing you completely to his wandering eyes. Under his gaze, you grew tense, the scars and imperfections in your skin making you want to cower away. Instead, he traced one of the scars along your hip, nuzzling into the crook of your neck.

"Oh, you're just delightful... I don't mind these sweetheart... In fact, I find them fascinating...you are such an enigma to me.."

He chuckled deeply, the sound vibrating your very being as he laid you back against your bed.

"I'll focus on pleasing you dear, I can take care of myself later. Take this as a gift.."

His holed hands trailed down your cheeks, cupping them delicately before he caught you in a heated kiss. His tongue twirled around your own, leaving a sweet taste in your mouth. Like grape flavored candy and possibly bubblegum. His fangs grazed your bottom lip, catching it as he bit down, not hard enough to draw blood, but it sent you into a fit of hysterical moans. He growled at the noise, hands never leaving your face. You felt fingers ghosting along the curve of your inner thighs and before you could register, something applied pressure to your clit, making you arch into the motion. A yelp ravaged your chest, making you tremble. You noticed the faint magenta glow, familiar with that solely because of his ethereal hand summoning. Another hand held your thigh up, keeping you open to him as he toyed with you. His fingers trailed over your lips, coating them with your own arousal.

He cooed again, catching you off guard as he dipped 2 fingers deep into you. You shrieked, a hand flying to cup over your mouth as he set a steady pace, fingers pumping in and out of your quivering walls. His tongue curled over your neck, licking at the small bite marks he left there. His thumb still ran circles over your clit, the fire pooling in your gut boiling wildly now. It was like a torch was set to your skin, setting you on fire but with an underlying tone of yearning. It made you tremble and quiver, the slick on your thighs leaking to soil your bedsheets. He added a third finger, curling them to press into the sweet spot that got you writhing under him in a drooling mess. The knot in your stomach was winding tighter and tighter with each pump of his fingers, a wicked and knowing smiling etched into his face. The hand cupping your mouth pulled away long enough to listen to you whine and make a poor attempt at speaking.

"F-Faster! Faster p-please.." You whined. He chuckled and leaned in, musing playfully.

"Oh darling say my name for me..My real name.." He growled, thrusting his fingers into you hard at the end of his sentence. That was almost enough to break you until he tugged away, making you twitch.

"Gaster..Gaster please.." Your words were barely even said before he set a relentless pace, his hand that was over your mouth clutched there again, keeping you quiet while he fucked you. You arched up into his hand as he sent you over the edge, your vision clouded by white as you came. His hand was a mess when he pulled it away from your soaking cunt, coated in your arousal. You were shaking uncontrollably in his grasp, devious grin still there and proud.

He raised his soiled hand to his face, giving an experimental lick. You were still coming down from your high, legs rubbing together as if you were a bug, watching through heavy lashes as he tasted you. He cooed and dismissed the hand, hoisting you up and settling you in his lap. He tugged your sweater onto you again, with a bit of work as you were all too tired to as of now. He rocked with you in his arms, petting your hair back as you succumb to sleep.

**Rhubarb's POV**

There she lay asleep in my arms after I had her whimpering my name. Too bad I couldn't do much for myself. I would have loved to stuff her and hear her yell about how good I made her felt. Another day Gaster, sometime soon. Her little chest rose and fell with each breath she took. I watched intently, seeing how her soul twirled in her. It was content.

I'm glad she doesn't know just yet that there are 7 small pieces hovering around it, filling in the deep cracks that have ravaged her very being. Holding her this close, hearing and feeling what she had endured, I smirk with sheer pride as an 8th piece fades into existence, taking it place to help the others fill in the cracks.

One step at a time.

**Your POV**

You woke up sweaty in Rhu's arms, in what you could only assume was his room. It was dark like G's room but much simpler and sparsely decorated. A few knick knacks here and there on the desks and his laptop. He was leaning against the wall as he typed away on his laptop, unaware that you'd woken up. Your eyes scanned the computer that was currently blinding you, giving a low growling.

"Oh, the minx is awake!"

He perked up, setting the device on his bedroom nightstand. He scooped you up and cradled you to his chest.

"Go shower, you smell like sex dear."

He joked at you, pecking a kiss to your cheek as he let you go back to your room. You hoped no one would notice, trying your best to race to get a change of clothes and your towel. You got there with no interruption, showering and going back to Rhubarb's room. On your way there, Sanster had caught you. You chuckled at his enthusiasm as he greeted you, muzzle bumping your nose.

"hey there not so monster."

You snickered.

"Hey, big guy. What's up?"

He smiled at your words, ducking his head down. He looked at you expectantly before you got the hint, running your hand over his muzzle happily. A billow of blue smoke came out of his nasal hole, as you pet him. You had to break away or you'd spend all day there with him. Once you got back to Rhu's room, you stopped in the doorway, gawking at his rather of appearance without his shirt on. His ribcage was missing bits of pieces of it, closer to his clavicle one of the top ribs had a large piece missing. His spine was thick unlike the other Gaster's, and it was discolored from the rest of his bones. It was the same off-color as his hands and even his pelvis was, the crests of it sharp and marked with deep cracks.

He was tracing small circles over one of the larger scars on his sternum, humming to himself. You knocked on the doorway to get his attention, giggling when he jumped back and fumbled to put on his shirt.

"Oh! Goodness, hello minx."

He chuckled and slid his shirt back on, face glowing with dual colors. You trudged over to him and let him scoop you up into a tight hug, enjoying the feeling of his hands roaming your back.

"U-Uhm.. Thank you for earlier.."

"No need to thank me, I would be glad to help again."

He pecked a kiss to your cheek, chuckling when you hid your face in his shoulder.

"Sans informed us of the...details regarding the things Keon has done to you. So I knew you hadn't had many good experiences with that kind of thing. With how much you've helped us all, including my second youngest brother, a gift was in line anyway.."

He cooed, petting your back fondly as he spoke. The way his chest hummed in delight as he held you had your soul singing in response.

"I can tell you're very happy."

He tapped one finger to your chest.

"Your soul is singing."

You nodded and pet his ribcage, face flushed with glee while you both lay like this.

"I'm not used to so many people liking me as a genuine person I suppose...not many people stayed my friend for long when I was with Keon so it was. More than hard to socialize."

He hummed, still tracing small circles in your back. He ran his phalanges over your spine, admiring the feeling of it through your skin.

"Well, you have us. And his little show of taking photos of you isn't going to go unnoticed. We're working on a defense system but for now, just relax. We don't want your HP to drop again love.."

You nodded, wrapping your arms around his shoulders, your cheek mushed against his clavicle. Your chest was warm and buzzing with something you couldn't place, the low hum in his own only lulling you to sleep once again. This time, you didn't have a nightmare.

"Sleep well little minx."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the DIRTY!! I know I did..~ Gonna get back to the fluff cause there's been lots of sexual tension in these past few chapters we need sweet skeleton kisses and hand holding again.


	21. Day 19: Display

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff!!! It's Horror time!

Waking up in Rhu's bed was definitely an experience. For starters, you really _did_  find out that skeletons have genitals. You caught Rhu, at around 5 AM, fresh out of the shower, dripping wet and...

_Wow do they all glow?_

Tossing that thought aside for later, you pecked a kiss on his cheek and set off to find another skeleton to keep company for the day. Despite how often you were around Horror, you never got to talk much with him. His room was on the basement level, so you decided after a shower, you'd bring him breakfast and spend the day with him.

After putting on another oversized sweater, feeling refreshed and absolutely energized, you snagged yourself a plate, telling Blackberry that you would indeed cuddle him later today, and grabbed one for Horror. The only Gasters who ever really sat at the table were Green, Gaster, surprisingly Wings, and Dings. The others hid away in their rooms.

You fumbled down the steps expertly, minding the plates of food in your hands. You got to the basement and knocked idly on Horror's door with your knee, a wide grin on your face. A few quiet seconds...

The door creaked open and his husky voice came from the other side.

"Yes hello?"

"It's me Mr.Spooky!"

He seemed to immediately perk up and fling the door open, a wide grin on his face.

"Oh, and you brought me breakfast! How darling of you." He trilled like a bird, you noticed immediately that all the Gasters had made those kinds of noises. Birds of prey fit them anyway. He was wearing a blood red v neck and a set of grey sweatpants. Very casual for him. He ushered you into his room and you were immediately taken aback.

It was pitch black in here and the only light source was a long ceiling light that had an eerie pink-red glow to it. It was dim and barely spanned the surface of the room. Next off was that his bedspread was completely red and black themed, the underside of the onyx blanket having a red wine hue to it. There was an oak desk on the right end of the room with a lamp on it and a laptop. The carpet was maroon like in the living room and felt a lot more fluffy. On the walls were display cases for...things you couldn't quite make out in this lighting. And on the left wall were 2 doors. One for the closet and another leading to who knows what. He shut the door behind him and plopped into his armchair in front of his oak desk, letting you sit on the bed.

"What brings you to my room dear?"

He ate slowly, the jagged edges of his mouth catching on the fork after one bite of the eggs. You held back a giggle, while he grumbled and tugged it free.

"Damned things.. You humans are odd when it comes to silverware." He huffed at you, taking a piece of bacon off his plate.

"Just wanted to know if you'd like me to keep you company today. As much as you hover over me, I don't know much about you." You smiled warmly at him, thinking back to when he kissed you at the fair. "Especially for someone who kissed me."

To your surprise and delight, he locked up, his face flushing a beautiful shade of red.

"Oh, teasing now are we?" He wiggled his brow bones at you and chuckled, eating his breakfast rather quickly. You did the same and sighed. He grabbed your plate and set it on the desk, telling you he'd take them up later.

"I don't know much about you either dear. Well, I do but, I want to know you better." He sounded hopeful, which made you blush like an idiot. He trilled and slid onto the bed next to you, gently cupping one of your hands with his own. He traced the lines of your palm giddily, leaning closer to you.

"Do tell me what you do for fun doll." He cooed in your ear, sending a shiver up your spine.

"I play the harp and draw.. Haven't gotten to do much art recently cause of.." You gestured in the air with your free hand. He nodded and gave a faint hum.

"Oooh, I understand love. But. As they all have probably said to death, we're here for you." He pecked a light kiss to your temple.

You chuckled at the gesture and pulled his head down, pecking a soft kiss right between his sockets. His cheeks burned under your hands at the action, sending him into a fit of giggles and snickering.

"Thank you all for being here for me. Im still surprised you all like me as much as you do." He leaned into you more, his sockets closing.

"Oh dear, would you believe I hated you at first? Everyone fears change and sadly, I fit in that statistic for a bit." You felt a pang of sadness at his words before he continued.

"But then I looked into you and saw why everyone was so...drawn to you. You're a very sweet and confident girl, despite what you've been through. And I admire someone who is as resilient as you are." He traced your jawline absently, red eye light flickering in the void of blackness.

"You're like flowers in Antarctica. The storm may come and go, but you will always flourish in the end." You chuckled and gripped his hand.

"How do you know about that?" He snickered. "Oh, doll I studied the hell out of human culture and everything that comes with it. That place is an absolute enigma to me." He straightened up his posture.

"I mean an entire place dedicated to snow? And somehow vegetation and animals actually live there and thrive? It's ridiculous. I lived in a snowy area myself but that? That's fucking mad." You choked up and yelled at his tangent, holding your stomach from laughter.

"Oh hell, don't laugh at me! I'm serious!" His grin told you otherwise. You rocked back and sat up, a goofy grin on your face.

"O-Oh no I get it! Just. It's funny to hear you curse." He snorted at this, somehow without a nose, and gently cupped your cheek.

"Oh, my dear..." He leaned in and whispered.

"Fuck off." He finished in your ear.

You lost it.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Exchanging curse words back and forth had been a lot more amusing than you thought.

"Wait, so you're telling me..."

"Yes! Say it Horror!"

He cringed at your enthusiasm.

"God that word is so guttural. And I don't think I have said guts to say that."

You chuckled and leaned forward, batting your lashes at him.

"Dawww. Just say cunt, it's not that bad!"

"You are too pretty to say such vile things, stop it. I'll punish you, don't tempt me!" The cheeky grin on his face betrayed his authoritative tone. "Cunt." He ended the sentence like that, which left you crying tears of joy. He giggled himself, standing from his bed and walking to the door next to his closet.

"(Y/N) how do you feel about bugs?" You perked up.

"Bugs?"

"Yes, specifically spiders." You winced and recoiled back against the bed.

"I-I'm ok with them, but not really tiny or lanky ones. They give me eerie vibes." He nodded and walked back to his room door and hit a switch on the wall next to it. Suddenly, the pink-red light flourished to change to a bright white. It illuminated the previously unseen walls and display cases.

That were filled to the brim with spiders.

They were all dead and suspended in time with different species and sizes and a paper behind each of them, presumably describing what it was like. You shrieked and launched off the bed, darting to Horror who scooped you up im his arms. He was laughing like a madman, snickering and even the occasional snort.

"Oh, you're the worst!"

You hit his sternum, grumbling all the while. He walked back to the other door and flung it open, much to your dismay because now you were in a room.

Filled with tanks.

And said tanks.

**_Were filled with spiders._ **

You would have yelled, but instead, he motioned to one of the tanks and **_dipped his fucking arm in to scoop up the bug._**

"Bird Eater tarantula." He raised it to his face, comparing it to his stature you guessed. You were curled up and slumped in his other arm as far back as you could be as the spider danced in his hand and dipped through the hole in his palm. Its legs twitched as it tried to grip onto something until it reached his face.

It crawled into his socket. He looked down at you as the spider came fumbling out the darkness. You nearly fainted. Horror had a few good laughs at your turmoil before he left the room with you still cradled in his arms.

"I also very much enjoy beetles but I can't seem to find any around here." You winced as he set you down, your legs shaking violently.

"You're evil, s-so so damn evil."

He beamed at you, ruffling your hair.

"Oh, I know dear!" He pinched your cheeks playfully.

"My word you're just the softest thing ever." He hoisted you up and into his arms, pecking a kiss to your cheek. He nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck and pecked a kiss there too, earning a giggle from you.

"Do all skeletons have a fascination with humans softness or is it just me?" You chuckled and gently traced the separate plates of his cervical vertebrae.

"Just you dear." He whispered into your ear, making you shiver from the contact. He pulled back to look at you, gently tracing your bottom lip with his thumb. "You're fascinating to us. Everyone in this house is drawn to you and if Im being completely honest, everyone likes you. In a more than a therapist or friend way."

Oh, so this is what being on fire is like. You fumbled for words and he watched with sheer delight as you hid your face in his shoulder.

"Oh, you haven't noticed? Poor girl, you're dense but it's cute." He pats your back, claws dancing along your spine while he sits down at his desk.

"I-I mean I guessed but I didn't want to be too...hopeful? I uh.." Horror perked up at that.

"Hopeful?" He cooed promiscuously. He gently cupped your cheeks. "Hopeful for what? That we all want you? I can see that you doubt yourself, dear, you are wonderful." His forehead bumped with your own. You smiled and put your own hands over his.

"Thank you Gaster.." You spoke in a hushed tone, enjoying the way his face lit up. You grabbed one of his hands and held it, looking at the hole in his palm. Bright idea.

You traced the hole the same way you did with Green that night, gauging for a reaction. Once you actually dipped your finger to trace the ridge of the hole, he jolted forward, his legs twitching as you twirled your finger there again. A rather loud and deep growl rumbled in his chest, catching you off guard completely.

"T-Those are sensitive dear.." Hearing him speak like that was definitely something. You traced the hole one more time, smiling proudly at how he melts into his seat, gripping the armchair like his life depended on it.

"O-Oh you little d-demon.." He barely managed to spit out, making you giggle in response. You let his hand go and leaned onto his chest, smiling. He locked his arms around you and chuckled, pecking kisses to your temple repeatedly.

"Sensitive holes aside, I want to-" You guffawed and howled with laughter, which got him to break down with you. "Wow! Way to start a sentence!" You gently pet his sternum, still giggling like a school girl.

"Oh hush! Let me finish. As I was saying, I would love to hear you play that instrument of yours one day." His hands gently kneaded your sides, almost like how a cat kneads pillows and blankets. You nodded.

"I'd love to." You looked up at him, a grim smile on your face. "I really hope this Keon situation blows over fast..." He smiled at you, as best he could.

"Oh, I do too dear. I want to take you out and have fun but, the others will worry. And unless you want 18, well 20, massive skeletons fawning over you in public then, we'll have to be patient." He perked up after a few tense seconds. In the back of your mind, you wouldn't mind that. But they didn't need to hear that from you.

"But! There is a shopping trip planned for Friday. So you will be allowed to join." You beamed, sitting up quickly and pecking a gently kiss between his sockets. "You guys are great ya know that?"

His hands cupped your waist, dipping his head down, he nuzzled you. "Of course we are." You rolled your eyes at him, leaning against his chest again with a soft thump.

**Y/N**

**HP +30**

**FINAL VALUE**

**HP: 90.2**

**her family is great and she wouldn't have it any other way**

Your bonding time with Horror was lax and comforting for the next few hours. He picked you up and carried you upstairs for lunch, where you were assaulted by hugs from Blueberry and Blackberry. Wings ruffled your hair and even Edge plucked you from the other two to give you a hug. Ink snagged you from there and you all had tuna subs, Crooks' wonderful idea. Reminded you of the museum trip.

Blackberry stole you from the others and hid with you in his room, snuggled under a blanket, watching American Horror Story.

"HAVE YOU BEEN OK (Y/N)?" You raised a brow at his questioning.

"Could be better but right now? I'm at peace." And that wasn't a lie. He cracked a very genuine smile, face flushing that adorable shade of fuschia.

"I AM MOST GLAD. EVEN SOMEONE AS TERRIBLE AS ME WILL WORRY FOR SOMEONE I CARE FOR." He leaned into you, pressing his teeth to your cheek. You flushed and did the same for him, admiring how he hid his face behind the blankets and directed his attention at the TV again.

Yeah. They care for you.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of art of the boys. Green Rhubarb and Horror!


	22. Day 20: Familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the Ink chapter!! Next up is Mutt, I promise. I had to check the list to be sure.

Thursday morning and you were up early. Too early in fact. You couldn't sleep. Insomnia wasn't new to you, but after having had nightmares to wake you or just flat out peaceful sleep, it was hard tossing and turning in bed for minutes, or hours.

It was only 2 AM and you were struggling to fade into unconsciousness, so you flopped out of bed and wearily walked through the house. The kitchen light was on, which was odd. Everyone else would usually be asleep. You slowly walked over, standing in the archway, the carpet just on the edge of the switching floor layouts was cold against your feet even through your socks.

Leaning on the counter was Ink, head in his hands and a steaming cup of something next to him. He loomed over the marble countertops, unmoving and quiet. You took a curious step forward, trying to be as quiet as possible. When you got just a few inches from him, you could see that his eyes were closed and...was he asleep?

A soft giggle escaped you, getting a bit closer, you gently tapped him.

"Ink? Inky..?" He startled awake, slamming his hands on the counter and nearly knocking his cup over. He shook his head violently to try and wake himself up, huffing and looking around frantically. He had a blanket draped over his shoulders, hiding the fact that he didn't have a shirt on. Not very good though, you could clearly see his ribcage. His spinal column was black like his arms and so were his shoulder blades. His pelvis was the same inky black as well. He looked at you curiously, blinking the sleep from his sockets.

"Oh goodness, hello (Y/N), you scared me."

He breathed, putting a hand to his chest. You smiled and leaned next to him, not being able to reach the counter. He ran a hand through your hair tenderly before he pulled you up to sit on the counter in front of him.

"What are you doing up at this ungodly hour?" He mused, gently palming your thighs curiously. You didn't mind it, you'd gotten used to the skeletons being handsy. Unlike the other boys in the house, Ink was his own person. So whatever noise he just made, was beyond you. It was like a frogs croak, but it was layered and soft, almost gurgling. It made his bones vibrate in place, his hands still feeling on your legs.

"Couldn't sleep. Insomnia and all that stupid stuff.." He hummed, making that croaking noise again. You chuckled at it the second time, gently patting his ribcage.

"What's so funny?" He raised one of his horned eyebrows at you. You tapped his clavicle, which was also black like some parts of him.

"Just admiring that little noise you made." He flushed a soft purple, raising his off-color hands to hide behind his hands. "O-Oh heavens, I just make that noise when I'm happy or content." He mumbled into his hands, hiding the blush.

"Well, I think its cute." You tugged his hands away from his face, admiring his curved features. You got a little curious and gently traced the horns on his cheek first, relishing in how he leaned into your touch. You felt the horns of his brow bones next, then finally, the curved horns that rested further back on his skull. He dipped his head for you to access them, making the same pleasant croaking noise.

You rubbed his horn just a little too roughly at some point, which got him crumbling to the floor in a blubbering mess. He caught himself on the counter, his head falling into your lap. You were equally as embarrassed as he was, considering his sense of smell. A soft chuckle came from him.

"You shmell like stwaberrwies." He mumbled into your thighs. You cracked a smile before gently running your fingers along his horns again. A violent shudder rippled through him, making him shoot up to make eye contact.

"P-Please not that. Th-that's delicate territory." He whimpered, gently peeling your hand away. You flushed and set your hands on your lap.

"Sorry, just uh.. They feel nice under my hands. Like how silk feels in your hands." He nodded and grabbed his cup from your left side, bringing it to his lips to take a sip. A heavy sigh fell from him.

"What's that Inky?"

He perked up and handed you the mug, which was rather large for your hands. You stared into the cup, looking at the lavender colored drink. He nudged it to your lips, waiting for you to drink. You cautiously did so, melting at the flavor. It was vanilla, something sweet like honey and a hint of something chalky. You sighed and took another sip, relaxing onto the counter.

"Wow, what's this? This is so good!"

He chuckled and took the cup from you. "Its milk, honey, a few teaspoons of vanilla pudding powder and a dash of cinnamon. All heated up to make this."

You tilted your head. "Why is it purple then?" He cracked a smile and handed the cup to you again. You took another sip. "That would be my cum dear." He said it so casually you almost didn't know if he was joking or not. He enjoyed the look of utter shock on your face as you slowly pulled away from the cup and handed it back to him.

"Oh, my word! What a beautiful reaction. Im joking dear, its a hint of healing magic extract." You sighed and pat your chest to make sure you didn't pass out.

"Fun fact it is purple though if you're wondering." You raised a brow. "What is..."

**_Oh._ **

You choked up and sputtered, slapping a hand to your face.

"Some of you are so perverted!" He snickered and leaned against the counter. "I get a pass ok! I've been stuck in a not physical body for a very long time!" He grumbled and crossed his arms. "Ok fair game blob boy." You pat his cheek lovingly. He chuckled and slouched against you, resting his head on your shoulder, arms snaking around your waist to hold you.

"Thank you still...for helping me." He nuzzled you delicately, minding his horns. You smiled and pet his spine through the blanket, tracing the curves of each plate. He sighed and hoisted you up, grabbing his cup and marching out of the kitchen to his room. You got there quick and noticed right away he had a similar set up to Rhu and Horror. Dark and minimal displays cases, you hoped weren't filled with spiders. There were no extra doors but there was a closet to the right. His bed was in the left corner and it looked like someone just tossed a giant blue beanbag in the floor. It had a few pillows on it and a thick looking baby blue quilt.

His walls were a deep midnight blue, while the carpet was a pristine white. An odd choice considering white is the easier to stain. His computer desk had a massive monitor on it and a large pull-out keyboard on the second shelf. You gawked at the display as he set you down in his armchair, you placed delicately in his lap. He turned in the chair to face his computer monitor, one hand cupping your midsection, the other holding his mug. A flash of purple caught your field of view to your left, and there was a white disembodied hand floating there.

It hovered over to the second shelf and pulled it out to reveal the keyboard and mouse. 2 more flashes of purple and another 2 hands drifted to the keyboard, typing away frantically.

_Monster rights_

You raised a brow at his search and after a few articles and frantic reading..

"So monsters are accepted but still are missing things such as rights to own property and protection laws."

You nodded.

"Sans said he only got this lodge built because its closest to the mountain and no one owns the lands. So they gave him permission to build out here." You yawned and leaned against him as best you could, considering he didn't have a shirt on. You instead, as delicately as you could, wrapped your arms around his spine and tucked your legs into the crests of his hips, getting as comfy as you could. He was hunched over, so you could rest your head on his ribcage just fine.

"Hmmm...this is troubling." He mused as if speaking to himself.

"Yeah..it is. Why'd you look that up anyway?" He chuckled. "Dear, I'm a monster for one, and two, I was trying to figure out how we would act if your little 'problem' came back and harmed one of us." You froze up at the thought. That was plausible. One of the boys could easily get hurt, especially Papyrus or Crooks.

"He...he wouldn't. He's after me." You tried to reassure your fears, to no avail. "Dear. If he's after you, he won't hesitate to hurt one of us to get to you." He said softly. He ran a spectral hand through your hair and tilted your chin up. He looked at you with dim eye lights, flickering in and out of existence.

"It's ok. Don't worry. We won't let him. I know how you'd feel if one of us got hurt because of him. It's one thing when we bicker and hurt each other in this house, but if he harms one of us, you'd be devastated." His thumb swiped under your eye, and you didn't even realize that you were crying until he shushed you. He pecked a kiss between your eyes and smiled, cooing and purring to soothe your nerves. He perked up suddenly, making you rock back to slide into his lap.

"Dear, would you like to see some magic?" Now it was your turn to be excited. You nodded frantically, giggling when his many summoned hands dropped you onto his bed. Your mind went south for a moment before he turned in his chair, clapping his hands together.

"This is something most of us can do, but its always different depending on the person." He held his hands closed for a moment, sighing. His ribcage flexed at he took in a breath, a soft purple glow coming from where his heart would be. He pulled his hands apart, a flash of violet blinding you before he held out his hand. A small purple moth was resting in his palm.

"Its called a summon. Each of us has one, but as I said, it's different." You gawked at it, a wide grin on your face.

"I bet Horror's is a spider." Ink snickered at that, letting the rather large moth flutter out of his hand and rest on yours. Yeah. It took up both your hands. It felt weightless, but it tingled on your skin, like drops of water constantly shifting position. Or sticking your hand in a box of vibrating foam beads. You lifted it to your face and pecked a kiss to one of its wings. Ink shrieked, shivering in his chair.

"You ok over there?" He nodded frantically, his chin clicking with his neck vertebrae with how hard he was nodding his head. "I-Its just that, I can feel that."

He coughed into his palm. "We only use familiars when we need to spy or scout for stuff, s-so physical touches are very sensitive." He sighed and slouched in the armchair. You nodded and let the bug flutter around you for a few more seconds before it dispersed in a haze of violet smoke. He got your attention again when a spectral hand flew past your face. You let out an "eep" and rocked back on the mattress.

"We can summon projectiles as well." He raised a hand and summoned a dark purple bone, the same off-color as his hand. He twirled it mindlessly in his hand before it disappeared.

"You guys are so cool, but also terrifying." He laughed, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Ah yes, I've heard." A small line of inky black drool poured past his lips suddenly, a few more drops rolling down his chin with it.

"Uh..Ink. You got a little.." You pointed to his chin, his purple pupils flicking down. A violet tongue peeked out from the darkness and swiped the stuff from his chin.

"Ok, that was kind of gross." He scoffed and shot you a glare. "Darling it was just void residue. It doesn't taste bad but my body is flooded with it from being there for so long. Call it gross if you want, but-" He paused, eye lights looking you up and down. "At least I don't smell like I'm in heat constantly."

You grumbled and grabbed one of his pillows, hurling it at him. "I CAN'T HELP THAT!" You crossed your arms and turned away from him. "I just recently started having more sexual urges. Don't mock me for it." He caught the pillow, tossing it back at you. You swatted it from the air and stuck your tongue out at him. He retorted with sticking his own freakishly long and glowing tongue out at you.

"Do all skeleton appendages glow or is that just a few of you?" He raised a brow bone at you. "Nope. Its all of us." He swiveled in his chair and went back to whatever he was doing on his computer, in turn, you flopped back into the beanbag bed and curled up. It was comfy. Each of them had a certain scent to them. Arial smelled vaguely of vanilla and fresh snow. And dried pen ink. You held onto one of the pillows, your cheek mushed against it firmly. You sighed and felt your lids get heavy, looking through your lashes, you could just barely make out Ink's figure sitting at his desk. You slept.

"She's special, isn't she?" Gaster spoke quietly to his brother who was currently cradling your sleeping form. Ink was splayed out on the beanbag, half asleep and groggy.

"She is. Very honestly. How long do you think it'll be before she can actually use magic?" Ink mused half-heartedly, his claws tangled in your hair.

"Give it a few more months. Probably by Spring of next year.." Gaster replied, a bit of hope in his words. Ink hummed in approval, gently pushing her hair from her face.

"She can already hear the humming from our souls. Sans told me she picks up on them well. She can distinguish each of them from one another." Ink perked up, a goofy grin on his face.

"What kind of magic do you think it'll be?" Gaster tapped his chin in thought, looking at your cheek mashed against his brother's chest. "Something with emotions for sure. Or illusions." He said quietly.

"Oh, lovely. It fits her..." He looked down at you.

"It fits her well."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawing skeletons is my new favorite pastime.


	23. Nightmare Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling down so have a short angsty chapter that'll hurt a lot.

_"Sans? Is that you?"_

 

_You called..._

 

**_No one came._ **

 

_Your bare feet ached while you trudged through the forest, the lodge was empty now anyway. They left. They all left. Your bloodstained shirt and heavy eyes made you look sick. What were you gonna do? They all left..._

_Keon was close by and you knew it. You only had one chance. And you fucked it up. They left because you weren't good enough. They left because they thought you were disgusting for your past. You opened up to them._

 

_And they left you. It was bittersweet really. Too good to be true. You knew it would only take time._

_Your head was pounding now, the sharp rocks and gravel sliced at the soles of your feet, dirt and grime caking into the open wounds with each step. You didn't have time to focus on that though when someone came into view._

_"Sans!" You called, rushing up to meet him. You didn't bother to be upset with how gross you looked but you needed to see him. He was kneeled down in a clearing, holding something close to his chest. When you got closer you realized it was...Papyrus' scarf. Its original red hue being stained with a disgusting crimson color. You stopped just behind the first line of trees. He heard you. He looked up to meet your gaze._

_His breath caught in his throat before he stood quickly, blue tears streaming down his cheeks while he got ready to chew you out._

_"you." His voice was empty and deep, eye lights long gone. You missed his smile._

_"you disgusting bitch, you got them all killed! you got my fucking brothers killed!" You winced, recoiling at his words. Tears pricked at your eyes, making them sting._

_"theyre gone! theyre all fucking gone!" He cried out, his voice wavering as he cursed you._

_"i trusted you. i. put. MY trust. in you." He huffed. "and this is the result." A deep chuckle came from him, echoing in the distance and all around you. It was eerie._

_"you. are nothing to me." He tied the scarf around his neck, holding it close to his chest._

_"dont come near me. dont come back. ill let you go, but i want you to live with this mistake. live with it and realize that you did this. live with it and live with keon. dont look for me because i dont want to see you ever again." He turned on his heel and started walking away, your voice never being able to come to your aid._

_He left. You're alone. Again. Again you're alone._

_Your soul shuddered in your chest._

_* **You called for help.**_

 

_**...** _

 

_***But nobody came.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inner turmoil.


	24. Day 21: Home Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of feelings in this. It's the Mutt chapter!! My sweet dog boy Mutt. Hope you all like the new advancements in this!

Despite you usually remembering your dreams, this time you didn't. You woke up snuggled rather peacefully in Ink's arms, his face hidden in the crook of your neck. He was cooing and croaking, his chest rumbling with each breath he took. The humming in his chest was low and stuttered every few notes. It sounded broken...Poor Arial.

You manage to wiggle out of his grip, a loud groan coming from him when you do. One of his sockets open lazily and focus on you, expanding to fill up almost all of the empty space before it dilates back to its original size. His ragged mouth curves up into a smile before he slips back under his blankets.

...he looks like a big puppy curled up like that. You pull your phone from your sweatpants and snap a picture of him, giggling all the way out of his room. Breakfast was already made by the time you for upstairs, to your surprise, Edge scooped you up, cradling you to his chest. Blackberry and Blueberry came to protest but didn't get him to budge as he walked you to the dining room. You got your food and munched happily on the blueberry scones Black made, along with the bacon and sausages that you'd been served.

"I hope you slept well (Y/N)." Gaster said from behind his book.

You smiled and nodded, waving to Green as he walked into the dining room.

"I did, pretty good actually. I hope you got your rest too. I know how late most of you stay up reading and working." You yawned, slouching back in your chair. Green sat next to you, gently leaning on your shoulder.

"Hello to you too Green.." You said in a hushed tone. His cheeks flourished the beautiful forest green color, his soft chuckles making your heart warm and fuzzy in your chest.

"Did any of the boys tell you about the shopping trip tomorrow?" Gaster perked up, marking the page he was on in his book before he set it down. You nodded.

"Horror told me. He said I could join and that you all would be going." He nodded, leaning on the table quietly. Sans shuffled into the dining room, sipping from a flashy mug that was in the shape of a ketchup bottle...or maybe it was just ketchup.. No, it had a handle. He sat on your right side and leaned against you, mumbling a "good morning" and offering you the ketchup mug.

...why not. You took it and sipped from the nozzle and...oh it was a mug! It tasted like tea with a hint of mint and cinnamon. You sighed at the warm feeling, looking at Sans before taking another sip. He scoffed and took the mug away, with a grumble of course. You fake gasped and leaned in, pecking a kiss to his cheek to distract him before you took another sip, snickering.

"oh thats just evil." He mused half-heartedly. Green coughed into his hand, trying to get your attention. You looked at him curiously before he tapped his cheek, an innocent smile on his face.

"Dawww did you want a kiss too?" He blushed like a madman at this, nodding while hiding his face in his hands. You pulled them away long enough to plant a delicate kiss between his sockets, a small 'eep' coming from him.

When Green pulled away, Blueberry and Blackberry came barreling into the dining room.

"IS (Y/N) PASSING OUT KISSES?" Blue yelled, which got the attention of everyone else coming into the dining room and even the boys in the living room. Blue hopped over and smothered you in kisses, frantic giggles escaping you. You managed to catch his face and hold him still long enough to peck a kiss on his cheek, which exploded into a flush of blue. He yelped and darted out of the room, his bandana flowing all the while. Blackberry had his arms folded, fuschia blush all over his face. He looked at you, berry colored eyelights twinkling for a brief second.

You gently kissed him, just under his right eye socket. He cracked a soft smile and marched away proudly, although his flushed face betrayed him. Mutt came dragging himself into the dining room, hands in his sweatpants pockets. He picked you up from between Sans and Green, chucking you over his shoulder.

"ill be stealing her, thanks." Mutt snickered and hurried out of the dining room, flopping with you in his arms onto the couch. G was there with Axe and Papyrus, chatting about what they'd be buying tomorrow. Mutt had you cuddled to his chest, head resting on your shoulder.

"apparently (y/n) is passing out kisses." Mutt said, rather slowly which got all of their attention. Mutt was the first to 'kiss' your cheek. His kisses were always sloppy but it was cute in its own way. G stole a kiss, pecking your cheek, then just at the corner of your mouth. You chuckled, ducking your head to hide the blush that was rising to your cheeks. Papyrus got a kiss on his cheek and so did Axe, their faces lighting up and nearly blinding you. Mutt smirked like the devil he was, hoisting you up and dragging you to his room. Which was odd. Did he stay in that attic?

He brought the ladder down in one swift motion, hopping up each step rather energetically to your surprise. Now you really knew why he had the name Mutt. Besides the collar, he even adopted the dog lifestyle. He had a giant doggy bed in the left corner, adorned with throw pillows and a giant fluffy blanket. The bed itself was black, the throw pillows and blankets varying in color. The window up ahead was covered with black curtains and just like G's room, there were Christmas lights strung along the ceiling. Next, to the bed, he had a giant bowl filled with what you could see where...bottles of some sauce? On the right side of the room, was a low to the floor desk and a giant monitor like Ink's, around the desk were various hoodies that hadn't been hung up.

He had a bunch of crude posters strung up, but the best part was the skylight. He had a poster over it... But the design of it was in the Batman symbol. Meaning no matter the time of day the Batman symbol would be cast onto the floor. He marched up to his bed and tossed you into it, cuddling up to you immediately.

"lazy thursday ok with you?"

He mumbled into the crook of your neck, his arms wrapped around you. These odd bed choices were betraying your common knowledge because this dog bed was the best. You chuckled and pet his spine through his shirt, watching him snuggle you closer and...whine like a dog.

Ok so not _all_  of them purr. But at this point, you wouldn't be surprised if Mutt flat out played fetch with you. You gasped at the noise before he pulled away to look at you.

"what? why do you think they call me mutt?"

"I honestly didn't know. You don't act that much like a dog."

He snickered and leaned in.

"oh you wont be saying that when you see just how doggy i can be."

It took you a full 10 seconds to get the joke. You pushed his cheeks together and hissed at him, shaking him lightly.

"All of you are perverts!" He stuck out that bright purple tongue again.

"nah we just like you." He smirked at your confused expression. "im sure one of them has said something to you."

"Horror and Ink hinted at it." He nodded and leaned forward, pecking another kiss to your cheek. His tongue lolled out to roll against your cheek, leaving a small trail of purple glowing saliva. You yelped and shivered, letting him snuggle up to you and line you with "kisses". They ran down your cheek and to your shoulder until he pressed his teeth into your neck. His fangs nipped the tender flesh there. The breaths fanning over your neck were quick and short, almost as if he was panting.

For a brief second, he stopped and pulled away, his purple eye lights focusing on you.

"thank you. for putting up with m'lord."

You raised a brow.

"since day one youve been helpin' 'em. means a lot to me. hes been much happier now."

He smiled a goofy grin that made the ends of his sockets crinkle and the scar on his cheek shift. He chuckled a deep throaty one that made his bones rattle.

"you really should know how much youre worth." He whispered, taking one of your hands in his, lacing your fingers together. Your heart fluttered in your chest, letting him lean in and gently press his teeth to your lips. It was a soft gentle kiss, contrasting against his usually laid-back demeanor. He pulled away, giggling again. You sighed and chuckled, letting him fall back to rest his face in the crook of your neck. He pecked one more kiss there...

_You're warm. So very warm. The skin on your neck burned, but it flourished into something amazing. The flames licked your skin delicately for a brief moment, a flash of purple and then..._

"Mutt? Mu..t..t.." You drawled, slow and weary. Suddenly you were exhausted. But in a sleepy, nap sense. You were calm and your lids were heavy. Mutt leaned away and nuzzled your cheek to his, sighing dreamily.

"sleep tight (y/n)."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

You woke up to Mutt sitting up in bed holding his phone, looking at something considering the volume was way too loud. He chuckled every now and then, scratching his cheek idly.

You sat up and stretched, your spine popping as you tilted back to relieve the pressure. Mutt eyed you, shuddering at the noises that came from you.

"that sounds fucking terrible."

Mutt cursed? Why is this kind of foreign to you?? You snickered at him and smiled, patting his back tiredly. He eyed you curiously before he tilted your head to the left, looking at your neck.

"wanna see something cool?" He mused, flicking through his phone before he stopped and turned it to you. It was obviously a picture of you, but a closeup of your neck on the right side.

...there was a tanned paw print mark there. You didn't get a tattoo. He flicked over again to show another photo, which was the same, except the mark was glowing a faint purple. You tilted your head, looking at the photo.

"What...is...that?"

"its a bond mark puddin."

"Bond mark?" You mused, gently touching your neck where the mark would be. He nodded, leaning back against the bed and yawning.

"its a part of me, put into you. i know sans has told you about souls and what bonding means?"

You nod, staring out while you think of what he could have possibly marked you for.

"bond marks are kind of like engagement rings. its to show that im dedicated to you no matter what." Your heart stuttered in your chest. You felt warm again. He sat up and grabbed your hand again, intertwining your fingers together. The mark suddenly felt warmer, and out of the corner of your eye, you could catch a glimpse of purple.

"it glows during physical contact sometimes."

You nodded and touched your neck again, humming to yourself. A brief image of Mutt flashed across your mind. Then another. And another. The images were obscure in nature. Either of him sleeping somewhere you'd never seen before, or of him with his brother. Walking in the snow.

"you can see em cant ya?" You flinched. "What are they?" You said in a hushed tone. "my memories from the underground. can see some stuff of you too.." He said back, quietly just as you did. You looked up into his sockets.

"What...what do you see?" His smile was grim and full of remorse. "i see you hurt. every one of them. 'm sorry you had to go through so much." He pulled you in and held you to his chest, petting your hair and shushing you, despite the tears never coming. You clutched onto him for support, your head light and fuzzy. The damn broke before you could stop yourself.

"Why me..? Why are you guys so nice to me?" He shushed you and pulled back to look you in the eyes again. He wiped away a few stray tears, pecking a soft kiss to your temple.

"because we all know pain. we all see just how much your soul has been put through. were drawn to you because you remind us that no matter what, if you keep looking up..you wont ever have to see the ground again."

He pecked another kiss to your temple, sighing into your hair.

"you give us hope. we all thought wed be stuck and bitter for the rest of our time here. then you came along. with words you didnt just say to ease our worries. you came with words that had meaning behind them. and we appreciate that." He smiled when he pulled away.

"youre worth it. we know you are. i know you are. which is why im dedicated to you. youve helped both my brothers and thats all i could ever ask for."

You sniffled and hugged him again, your arms crushing his body to yours with the weight of a freight train. He chuckled and held you tighter, petting your back while you cried. They love you. They really do. The last thing that flashed across your mind of Mutt, was of him in the snow holding Blackberry's bandana. It was torn and stained with something. He was crying. You looked up at him and held his cheeks in your shaky hands.

"Thank you Papyrus."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

When you left Mutt's room at 3 AM to get to your own bed, you stopped by the kitchen. Sans was sitting on one of the stools, sipping from the ketchup shaped mug from earlier in the day. He looked at you, confused then...relief? He stepped down and caught you in a tight hug, smiling and giggling. You nuzzled your cheek to his, sighing as he held you.

"mutt actually did it. that sneaky bastard." You winced at his joking tone once you felt his fingers gently tap the mark on your neck. He chuckled and set you down, ruffling your already crazy hair.

"i wanted to do it first! ive known you the longest." He made an attempt at pouting, which only made you snort and laugh, patting his cheek tenderly.

"Would've made sense but, still." You smiled. "You guys are more than I can ask for ya know?" He beamed at you, picking you up and crushing you in a hug. "we know." He said smugly to you, purring in your ear. He grabbed your good hand lifted it to his teeth, making eye contact while he pecked a kiss to the back of your hand. A flash of blue and that familiar tingling feeling lasting for a few seconds, then warm. The mark on your hand looked like a surprisingly detailed galaxy. It took up about most of the space on the back of your hand and with the physical contact, it glowed a beautiful blue, the stars in the mark seemingly twinkling the longer you stared.

He chuckled and leaned in, whispering to you.

"i said it once and ill say it again."

Pulling back, he pressed his teeth to your lips, his hands meekly grabbing st your midsection. The kiss felt like fire, so filled with love it had your gut swirling with excitement. He pulled away after a few seconds, eye lights in the shape of small hearts. His face was flushed a deep blue which got you giggling before he spoke again.

"welcome home (y/n)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all should have seen it coming,, these boys love Reader ok??


	25. Day 22: Photos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHAT BITCH GOT HER NEW ART TABLET AND CAN MAKE ART AGAIN???
> 
> MEEEEEEE!! 
> 
> Mentioning of vomit but its not too graphic!! AND LOTS OF ART OF THE BOYS!!! LOTS.

Friday morning was...eventful. When you sat at breakfast, Gaster was the first to check the 2 marks the boys gave you. For some reason, you were extremely flustered by how he was looking into them. Edge voiced his opinion next and seemed extremely flustered but also determined to "have the upper hand over his housemates". Such a vague threat.

You were a bit shaken to have Green approach you the way he did. He seemed..confident. He sat next to you and kissed your cheek before he spoke, then abruptly grabbed your hands to hold them in his own.

"Good morning (Y/N), I hope you're doing well love."

He cooed lovingly, leaning in close enough to press a kiss between your eyes and nuzzle your cheek to his. He whispered to you, "Meet me in my room after breakfast darling." Then stood and left. It left you fumbling for words and all too hot to handle.

Sans swung by and gave you a crushing hug, Mutt stopping by and giving you one of his signature "kisses". Blackberry and Blueberry seemed pouty and clung to you all through the morning. Once you shook them long enough to get to Green's room, you were feeling a bit nervous. Green has always come to you first and this was such an odd thing for him to hint at.

You knocked and were surprised to be yanked into his room, feeling him twirl you around in his arms, nuzzling you.

"Oh, you came! I-I'm glad I wanted to uhm.." He cowered away from the contact for a brief moment, then set you down. He pushed your hair away from your neck on the left side, leaning in, he pecked a gentle kiss there. That familiar warmth flooded through you, your knees buckling under the sensation. He caught you quick, holding your body close to his chest.

"Be careful love.." He mused, brushing your hair from your face. You were burning hot now, hotter than when Sans and Mutt did this. It was exhilarating. You could see glimpses of Green in your mind, him smiling and playing in a grassy yard. He didn't have scars in some of the flashes and even looked playful. It completely rivaled the meek and reserved Green you knew.

His expression was what pulled you back from the flashbacks. He was crying, sockets wide and his eye lights so small you almost didn't see them. He hiccuped and pulled you close to his chest, cradling you.

"Oh my god...dear..I'm..I'm so sorry.."

He sobbed quietly into your shoulder, still clutching you tight. You knew he saw something terrible. You hushed him and pulled back, a painful smile on your face.

"I'm ok now, that's all that matters."

He held you still, mumbling and whimpering to you. After a few minutes, he set you down and tapped your neck where he kissed.

"T-The uhmm..mark is a feather pen.."

You smiled and giggled, leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to his teeth. He flinched before melting into the kiss, wrapping his arms tight around your midsection. For a few seconds, it was innocent and airy, a tender but shy kiss as if he was holding back. Then he pulled away for a few seconds and looked at your half-lidded eyes. He leaned back in, cupping one hand over your left cheek and kissing you roughly.

You yelped at the sudden contact, whimpering quietly as he caressed you. His forked tongue brushed over your lips for a moment, asking for permission before you responded. It dipped past your lips and the faint taste of mint was present. Interesting? His tongue twirled around yours effortlessly, exploring your mouth with unrivaled passion. His hands had wandered to your hips, digging his dull claws into them there with a low grunt that rumbled his chest. He whimpered and pulled away, a trail of green saliva connecting your lips. Well, your lips and his teeth. It as now you noticed he had 2 sets of fangs. A bottom set and a top set. He leaned in and nipped your lip delicately, a soft coo escaping him.

He let go and helped you stand, locking you into another swift hug as he carried you off to your room. He shut the door behind him as he set you down, twiddling his thumbs idly. You raised a brow at him.

"Wanna help me pick out my outfit?" He perked up at this, a soft gasp escaping him. He nodded happily as he went to your dresser drawer and pulled one of them open. He shuffled through it for a moment before he pulled out a light green button up top. You knew he'd pick that for obvious reasons. He laid it across your bed and sifted through the drawer again. After a few moments, he pulled out a long white skirt. The top part would rest beneath your chest and it would end just a bit below your knees. You smiled at his choice. He topped off the outfit with one of your necklaces, which was of a white rose pendant that hung on a silver chain. He seemed extremely proud of what he picked and honestly, you were too.

"This is perfect! Thank you, Green." You got him to dip down so you could peck a kiss to his cheek. He blushed and chuckled, twirling you in his arms before setting you on your bed. He went to leave but you stopped him, a bit of a devious idea in mind. You let him sit on the edge of your bed and watched with delight as you stripped out of your pajamas. You had showered already thankfully so you didn't need to do that again. Your bra and panties were matching and to your delight, they were a sultry white that hugged your body and brought attention to them. Green was sweating and **hard**  while he eyed you. He had his hands tucked neatly in his lap, foot tapping on the hardwood floor. You made eye contact and for a brief moment, you felt a jolt of energy run through you.

His troubled expression switched to a rather triumphant grin, which got you wondering. He held the eye contact and another jolt of energy shot through you. Your knees buckled and in all honesty, you felt exposed. Which was new. You'd always gotten used to the feeling of being exposed so it didn't phase you but with his eyes on you the way they were, you felt very vulnerable. You had your button up in your hands, trembling slightly. He stood and paced over to you, steps slow and drawn out. When he got to you he scooped you up and cradled you to his chest. He helped you slide the button up on, his hands briefly cupping your breasts. He was bold to do so but quickly faltered once you made eye contact.

You quickly got dressed and opted for white flats to match your skirt. You and Green left your room to finally meet the rest of the boys downstairs. You made sure you had your satchel and your wallet inside, phone in hand already. Everyone groaned once they noticed the new mark, Gaster quick to chime in.

"You're going to run out of space soon unless you boys get more creative in placement."

Red snickered and piped up, "mines goin' on 'er ass!" Edge and Wings were quick to slap him for his idiotic remark, but ultimately it got you howling with laughter. You all file out of the lodge and pile into your respective cars. Edge and Blueberry decide to take their bikes, while you ride with Green, Horror, Blackberry, and Rhubarb. Rhu seems especially pouty today, grumbling under his breath while you're wedged between him and Horror.

You lean over and tap his shoulder, watching as he gives you a mean side glare. It breaks quickly when you smile at him, letting him lean in and kiss your cheek. He coos and pulls you closer to him, sticking his insanely long tongue out at you. He grumbled and grabbed your free arm, gently tugging it. His hand traced the mark Sans left. He looked up at you and snagged your other arm, swiftly pecking a kiss on your wrist. A familiar flood of warmth overwhelmed you, quickly followed by another wave when you felt Rhu press his teeth to the back of your neck. Now you had three marks there. It was positively overwhelming, melting in Rhu's lap while Green chuckled and Blackberry scoffed, face flushed a deep fuschia.

Rhu tells you his mark is in the shape of an open mouth with sharp teeth. It glows dual colors. Horror's mark is in the shape of a fuzzy little tarantula. You thought you'd be bothered by it, but instead, you aren't. You chuckle and peck a kiss on them both, sighing dreamily. Then it dawned upon you.

....how many of them would be doing this? When you get to the grocery store parking lot, Sanster and Papster are quick to grab you and usher your inside. You realized how odd it looks for one girl to be parading around with a band of skeletons, but who cares?

You all split up and end up with...

Everyone who's marked you so far. Sans is flanking your left while Mutt is on your right. Green, Rhu, and Horror all pace behind you chatting to themselves. Sans sparks up the convo first.

"i meant to ask...how do you feel about the whole..marking thing?"

You chuckled and grabbed his hand, smiling at the mark glowing faintly.

"I couldn't be happier." He seems shocked, eyeing you curiously. "You guys are great and I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiles.

"not too many of us are there?" He muses, lifting your hand and tapping it.

"I'll admit I have no idea how many of you see me like this but if its all of you I'm afraid of where you guys will start putting these things."

He chuckled and pat your back.

"this spot is an open canvas, listen here." You snickered and shoved him playfully, letting Mutt grab your other hand happily. You gathered your essentials and gawked at the actual mountain of crap in the carts the boys pushed. Green had taught you all about the history behind green tea, (funny enough), while Horror gave you a lesson and meat cuts and different types of beef. Big carnivore on deck.

Out of the corner of your eye.

You caught a camera flash. And so did the boys. Sans was first to step in front of you, Horror pushed the cart to block you from view with a deep snarl. Mutt already had his phone out and chuckled.

"already messaged everyone to hurry up and meet back outside, got a photo of him and now we know hes following us, move it." Mutt said in the most deadpanned voice he could. You would have been trembling but instead, a flood of warmth pooled over you, Green's hand placed protectively on your shoulder. You sigh and smile as best you could. You pay for your stuff and usher it out to the car as quick as you can. Sanster is being surrounded by the rest of the boys.  Once you got closer you could hear what they were saying.

"YOU GOT HIS WHAT?!" Edge yelled.

"his wallet. wasn't hard. i left his credit card and shit but."

He pulls out a folded strand of photos from the wallet and hands them to you. You unravel them and...

Your stomach churns and you lose your breakfast, vomiting at your feet. You nearly drop the photos but clutch them to your chest. The photos are all of you. But what makes you hurt more is the fact that they're all from when you were stuck with him.

In half the photos you're bruised and crying. In a few more you're covered in gross fluids and surrounded by people you didn't even know and were forced to cater to because he made you. In the last photos you're asleep and obviously had been beaten earlier in them. Your face is badly bruised in one of them and it gets you vomiting all over again. The boys quickly take you home and mull over the new info. You decide to go to your room to calm down. The photos are horrid and you despise them. How long has he had these?

A knock on your door alarms you. Sans is peeking in, fists clenched and jaw tight. He shuts the door and rushes you, clinging to you for dear life. He sobs into your shoulder and you sob into his uncontrollably, letting him cradle you to his chest while you both sniffle and wail curled up on the floor. Your mark is glowing brightly and it burns with what you can only assume is sorrow. It's a comforting burn ironically. You can see a glimpse of Sans curled up in a bed you've never seen, crying his eyes out.

You whimper and sit up long enough to hand him the line of photos, not really knowing what compels you to. He hesitates and takes the photos, his sockets wide. His eye lights extinguish and he drops them, opting for picking you up and cradling you to his chest protectively. While you're splayed across his lap, he eyes you tiredly, eye lights half hazy.

"he wont get away with this. i promise."

Before you drift off, you can see a flash of blue as the photos float up and rest in the drawer of your desk. Sans whispers something to you quietly.

"i love you (y/n)."

You shudder.

"I love you too Sans."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this yes yes.


	26. Day 23: Intimacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majority of this chapter will be smut!! It's finally happening boys! Finally. 
> 
> Mostly a Sans chapter too, and a little bit of plot at the end.

As was ritual when you were snuggled up to Sans' chest, you woke up in the middle of the night, way too early for your liking. He was curled up next to you, arms wrapped tight around your midsection. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes and blinked, trying to adjust to the darkness of your room. The curtains were pulled shut for precaution, so you definitely weren't able to see as much as you'd like. A soft squeeze on your hip made you turn to look at Sans again. His sockets were half open, the little orbs of light in the somehow darker than usual void of his eyes were fuzzy around the edges, focused on you. His neutral face quickly turned into a gentle grin, which got you smiling in return.

"you ok (y/n)?" You sighed and fiddled with your hands, scooting closer to him. He took the hint and pulled you down next to him, your face just a few inches from his own. The pillow dipped under your weight as your head hit it with a gentle thump, your hair falling around your face in a weird halo. He sighed and scanned your face, lights rolling around in his sockets. "you know I've always thought you were pretty right?" You blinked a few times before turning your head to nuzzle your face into the pillow. "Really..?"

He smiled wider. "yeah. always...remember the first time we had a mishap..the grocery store one. you came home and we cuddled that day and-" You perked up. "You showed me my soul song." One of his hands crept up your side, rubbing small circles just under your ribcage. "yeah...when we were holding hands and making eye contact while we listened.. i. i heard your thoughts." It took you a minute to understand what he said, before you flushed hard, sputtering and mumbling while you hid your face behind your hands. He let out a half-hearted chuckle and pulled you closer to his chest, holding your good hand in his own. The mark he put there glowed a soft blue and you sighed while you listened in on the soft hum of his soul song. 

"you want me to answer your question you had that day?" You flushed hard, your cheeks burning red and suddenly the contact he was making with you felt...intimate. You hadn't had a physical partner in nearly 2 years, so you were definitely long overdue for it. Even when you were physical with people it was always against your will. It was always Keon's choice.

Now. It's your own. That thought keeps flickering in your mind.

He leaned closer, gently brushing his teeth against your cheek in a small kiss. You smiled and nuzzled your cheek to his before you planted a gentle kiss on his teeth, the bone shifting to make it more comfortable for you. You sighed and relished in the feeling of him kissing you again, his breaths soft and even while his hands explored your body. The third kiss was..hungrier. Primal even. His teeth pulled back, fangs slightly bared as he got up to loom over you, arms tucked under your small frame to arch your back off the mattress. You whimpered, tangling your hands in the fabric of his shirt closest to his collarbone, tapping your fingers idly on the warm bone. He sucked in a soft breath when your hips briefly met. 

Oh, there was definitely something there.

He leaned in again, catching you in another hungry kiss, this time a groan escaping him. His fangs caught your bottom lip, gently nipping it. His tongue gently flicked across your lips, asking for permission, to which you gladly accepted. His tongue coiled around yours, and the faint taste of blue raspberry made you giggle. He kissed you roughly while his hands made quick work of your shorts, tugging them off of you and throwing me over your bed to meet the floor. His phalanges dug into your thighs, pushing them up and resting them around his hips. His pelvis pushed into you, grinding roughly between your legs. You arched your back more into the action, trying to get some sort of friction from his teasing. He chuckled and pulled away, admiring your panting and quivering form. 

"god youre so warm...and pretty.." He huffed, leaning in and pecking a loving kiss to your lips again. Another kiss to your chin, then your jaw before he got to your neck. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, curling up and running along the already hot skin of your throat. You moaned at the contact, letting him shower you with delicate kisses. His fangs are what caught you off guard. A gentle bite at first before he moved lower, pecking a light kiss to your clavicle. His fangs dug into that spot hard, making you yelp, the familiar pool of warmth in your stomach surfacing with unbridled strength. He pulled away from the bite and lapped at it, easing the gentle sting he left with the mark. He sat up and slowly pulled your shirt over your head, tossing it aside like your shorts. He stared at the white lace bra and panties you still had on, your confidence faltering under his watchful eye. 

"white looks nice on you...but i think blue would look better." You snickered at the dumb joke, letting him slip both garments off of you. The cool air that hit you between your legs had you shivering, but Sans quickly curbed that as one of his hands gently cupped around your sex. One of his fingers gently toyed with your slit, dipping between the already wet folds with ease. A smug grin was plastered on his face, enjoying the way you twitched and squirmed under him. You spoke, albeit with a bit of trouble while he toyed with you. 

"Y-You gonna undress too?" He faltered, and now it was his turn to blush. His face glowed a soft blue, casting a bit of light on you both. He nodded and pulled away long enough to pull his shirt over his head, letting it meet your clothes on the floor next to the bed. You took no time in hooking your hands around his bottom set of ribs, your hands caressing the warm bone tenderly. He groaned loudly, hunching forward, his hands planted themselves on either side of your head. He pushed his hips into yours again, earning a soft gasp from you. He eagerly slipped his shorts off, pulling away long enough for you to allow him to. Another soft blue glow caught your eye, directing your attention downward. 

Your eyes drifted to his pelvis where the blue glow was coming from, giving a soft "ooh" at what you saw. In the dip of his pelvis was a soft blue sheen, tracing the outer curve to meet and form a blue, semi-transparent cock. It didn't have any veins, so it looked slick and boy was he  **big**. Wider than he was longer, but it'd take a bit of effort to fit for sure. He huffed and shied away, leaning back a bit with a nervous grin. "youre staring pretty hard.." You finally snapped out of your daze, looking back up at him with a soft smile. "As weird as this is gonna be to say, its pretty.." He snickered and leaned over you, pulling your legs up to rest in the crests of his pelvis. "that is an odd word choice but thank you babe." Your heart stuttered in your chest at his nickname, making you smile like a complete idiot. 

He kissed you again, his hands coming up to cup your breast tenderly, the pad of his thumb brushing along your nipple. He rolled his thumb in a gentle circle, eliciting a soft moan from you. His hips pushed forward, the tip of his cock ever so gently prodding at the lips of your dripping wet sex. You were hot, trying your hardest not to get too loud in case anyone else was up. You raised your hips just a bit to get more friction, the head of his member dipping between your folds for a brief second. He hissed through his teeth, instinctively bucking forward, making you jolt in surprise. You whined and gripped his ribs again, running your hands along his sternum and whining. "k-keep making those noises, god they sound so good to me.."

His chest rumbled with a growl as he got lower, his tongue roughly flicking across your breast, leaving a light trail of blue saliva in its wake. He purred and pulled you closer, your ass slightly raised off the bed. He gripped your hips tight, looking into your eyes intensely. "you ready..?" His member was lined up with your entrance, and with the brief pause he took, you could notice he was slightly shaking. "Y-Yes god yes.." He chuckled.

"whats my name then?" You cursed under your breath as he gave a teasing buck of his hips, sending an unrelenting shiver through you. "Sans! Please.. please.." You whined to him, savoring how he swore to himself before he pushed forward. He stretched you in such a delightful way, the gentle sting added onto the coiling knot in your gut. He was trying his best to keep himself up and you could tell with how his legs were trembling. You moaned his name again which got him to thrust into you fully, sending a shockwave of pleasure right to your core. He groaned, another growl rippling through him. "f-fuck.. yes.. (y/n).." He said your name, straining to speak coherently. He pulled back slowly, his fingers digging into the tender flesh of your hip as he held you up to meet his. He gave another thrust that rocked your body, the creaking just a bit under the force of it. You whined again, enjoying the sound of him moaning your name under his breath. 

"F-Faster..I can handle it.." One of his sockets opened up to meet your gaze, seeing you quivering and begging him for more got him melting all over again. He hissed through his teeth again before picking up the pace. He pulled back and bucked into you, that familiar jolt hitting your core harder than before. After a few thrusts, he set a devilish pace, all too fast for you to comprehend. The sudden switch in pace had you nearly screaming his name, but he caught you, his tongue keeping your quiet while his hands still clenched your hips, pulling them into his with each buck of his hips. His cock stretched you more and more, and soon the burning sensation was completely replaced with sheer pleasure, the tip of his cock prodding into your sweet spot more and more. You whined and fumbled for something to grab, settling on the bed sheets while he fucked you. He pulled away just enough to praise you, telling you how tight you were and just how badly he had been waiting to do this for you. Your breaths were erratic now, your spine practically on fire. 

The coil in your stomach was winding tighter and tighter, threatening to snap at any moment. He slowed down for a moment to grind into you, pressing deep into your sweet spot, making you cry out his name. "tell..tell me what you want baby.." He growled in your ear, still keeping his slow pace to tease you. You managed to choke out a string of random words, but it got your point across. "Please..I wanna..want you..please.." You'd never felt this good before. Sex had never felt this good before. He chuckled and picked up his pace again, one of his hands breaking off to rub circles into your clit. He pressed into the soft bundle of nerves, rubbing tenderly. You mewled and moaned his name, along with incoherent sentences that not even you could understand. Sputtering whining, the knot in your gut finally broke, sending a wave of pleasure over you. White clouded your vision as you came, your whole body on fire from the sheer ecstasy that overtook you. Sans kept his pace, his brow bones knitted together while he chased his own orgasm, which finally overtook him. He cursed and bucked into you hard, finishing inside you with a loud groan. He came hard, the warmth filling you up and getting you hot all over again but only for a few seconds.

His breaths were ragged, chest heaving while he lurched forward, locking his arms around you and pulling you flush against his ribcage. He whimpered and trembled, still pushed deep inside you. He finally pulled away, the blue phallus disappearing after a few seconds. He collapsed next to you, still huffing and panting all the while. You shuddered, snuggling into his side and pecking a kiss to his cheek lazily. After a moment of calm, he rolled over to meet you, hugging you tight to him. "i love you.." He mumbled, almost too quiet for you to hear before he fell asleep, you following him shortly after. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You woke up to chattering downstairs, flinging up from your mattress, you quickly got up and fumbled to stand properly. Sans was still asleep somehow, making you smile a tad at the fact that he stayed. You tapped him, poking his cheek a bit before you groped one of his ribs, making him jolt awake. "huh!?" He said huskily, his morning voice sending a pleasant shiver through you. He eyed you and sighed, getting up with a groan. It was kind of funny seeing him nude. He hooked his arms around you before that familiar jolt got to you, the world falling away in a haze of black, then back.

You were both in the bathroom, standing in the shower. He turned the water on, sighing at the feeling, you both relaxed. After your shower, you both got dressed and met the commotion downstairs, seeing all the boys gathered around someone in the living room. You and Sans looked at each other before the boys finally noticed you both. You tilted your head curiously before they all broke away, revealing who was standing in the midst of them all.

"Long time no see huh, (Y/N)?" 

You stopped, gasping at just who had come to see you. 

_**Moona.** _

You shrieked and bolted up to her, throwing your arms tight around her shoulders. Everyone stared on and watched as you cried into her, clutching her like your life depended on it. "MOONA!" You yelled, pulling back and looking at her cheeky smile. "Didn't think you'd see me soon did you?" You sniffled and let her set you down, her hands grabbing yours for support. "You said you wouldn't be back until March! I-Its still September!" She shrugged and ruffled your hair, crouching to meet your gaze. "I already called Undyne and Alphys to join us." 

Red raised a brow bone at you. "wait you know fish lips sweetheart?" You nodded happily. "Undyne, Alphys, and Moona all helped me get away from Keon. That's who I meant.." Green perked up at that, chuckling. "I remember her telling me about that!" Sans met you to stand by your side. He placed a hand on your shoulder. "i got in contact with her last week and told her everything up until that point. she said she was able to come and meet us here to help out as much as she could." You spun to face him, locking him in a crushing hug. He chuckled and held you in return, the mark on your hand glowing brightly. Moona quickly grabbed you and inspected it, snickering. 

"Ohlala, I see you've been getting busssssy.~" You shushed her, but not before the others who marked you came and each tapped you. The 5 marks shined bright for a brief second, which got you glaring at all of them. Moona gasped and snickered like a little schoolgirl. "OOOH! (Y/N), I didn't know you were...such an exhibitionist." You scoffed and shoved her playfully. "That's not even the right term!" She chuckled again. "Oh, you get my point either way!" 

You blew a raspberry at her, but your joking was shortlived when you felt someone gently tap your arm. Blueberry was at your right side, his teeth gently pressed on your bicep. That familiar warmth flushed over you, sending you nearly crumpling to the floor if not for Green catching you. He threw his fist in the air triumphantly, hugging your right side happily. "NOW THERE'S ANOTHER! MY MARK IS A STAR WITH BEAMS SHOOTING OUT, LIKE A COMET!" Blue cheered and ran up to his brother, expressing his delight. "good job bro, ya beat me to it." 

Moona looked around the room wildly before she made eye contact with you, seeimgly horrified. "Oh I pray for you. Are all of them gonna..?" You shrugged. "I have no clue." Red piped up and yelled. "hell yeah we are! wooh-" He was silenced by Wings thwacking him across the back of his skull. You chuckled and smiled at them. Moona stood up from her crouching and sighed, running a hand through her hair. The pincushion on the back of her head unraveled and turned into a stream of blue highlights that flowed down to meet the rest of her curly hair. She smiled, determinedly and whirled around to meet the boys' eyes. She clapped her hands together, and you knew she meant business. 

"Alright, boys! Here's the plan! Operation Songbird is now commenced." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE GOES MOONA. SHES HERE FINALLY IM SO GLAD I GET TO INTRODUCE HER. Yes, she is a monster btw.  
> Also!! Can I just thank you guys for 5000 NEARLY 6000 READS ON THIS AND NEARLY 400 KUDOS!!!! THANK YOU GUYS SO MCUH!!


	27. Moona's Mini Monologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this planned and I'm really happy that everyone likes Moona it's cute. Im in tears. SHORT LITTLE CHAPTER HELL YEAH.

_**Flashback 2 years ago...** _

 

Ebott City was always nice to come back to in the summer. It had been a year since we surfaced and it felt so nice to come back and reminisce on it. Even if it hurt a little. Undyne and Alphys were gonna meet me at Muffet's, so I made sure before I left my studio, I snagged my wallet off of the couch and bolted for the door with all the enthusiasm of an 8-year-old child. 

The city was buzzing with life after the new fountain had finally be constructed. It was pretty and thank goodness they finished it in summer. Kids and monster children waded through the water, splashing each other mindlessly, happily. By the time I got to Muffet's, Undyne and Alphys were sitting at a booth together, chatting with each other and a short brown haired child. It was Frisk. They bounced in their seat happily, munching on a slice of spider cake when they spotted me and waved me over. I dropped in next to Undyne, high fiving her. 

"Yo! Moona! Glad you could make it!" She mused, her red hair flowing over her shoulders. "Glad you finally took my advice and wore your hair down fish breath!" Alphys sputtered and chuckled at the joke, Frisk making a face of disgust. They signed quickly at me,  _"Moona! Be nice!"_ I faked a gasp and let out a fake sob. "Oh! Little Ambassador, I'm so sorry~!" 

I fake cried and leaned on the table, taking one of the donuts from the plate. "W-We're gonna d-drop Frisk off with Toriel and then w-we can go out! L-Later I mean." Alphys spoke up, I nodded in return and munched on my donut.

"So Moona how is the traveling life?" I shrugged a bit, waggling my eyebrows at Undyne. "It's pretty cool. You guys scared to join me? You know you said you would this year." Undyne slammed her webbed hands on the table. "LIKE HELL I'M BACKING OUT NOW! ISNT THAT RIGHT BABE?" Alphys threw a fist up in the air nervously, giggling all the while. "Y-Yeah! We wanna s-see the world and w-were gonna!" 

Frisk threw a hand in the air too, giggling. The rest of the evening passed with no incident, and we all left Muffet's with a few donuts to spare for Tori and Asgore. On the way to their house, Undyne and Alphys stopped by there's and told me to meet them at the spot we agreed on. That gave me time to get ready. Back at the studio, I looked at myself in the mirror, tapping the pincushion on my head in thought.

"Red is too bright for me, so..." I eyed the little black skirt and the button up black blouse. "Bingo." I let my hair flow over my shoulders, spinning around in the mirror to look at myself. "Damn I make myself jealous.." I grabbed my purse and my wallet, strutting out the door with a flourish before I made my way to the East side of the city. One of the newer nightclubs that had just opened, A co-owned Mettaton club, was nearly jam-packed with people and monsters. Alphys and Undyne were waiting at the entrance, both dressed in right clothing. 

"Moona hurry up!" Undyne yelled at me. I bolted up to them and posed dramatically, flicking my shades from my forehead down. "W-Wow you l-look great," Alphys muttered happily. You all managed to get in fairly quickly, snagging one of the booths on the far right of the club. Alphys called herself the "table keeper" and sat to order drinks. Monsters and humans were mingling on the dancefloor, music blaring loudly. I stood and strutted over to a familiar face, the green fire elemental swiveling around to meet my gaze.

"Moona!" She crackled. "Fuku! Get over here!" She tackled me, hugging me tightly before I spun with her in my arms, giggling all the while. "You didn't tell me you'd be back yet!" She yelled over the music while we swayed together, bumping hips occasionally. "I plan to come back every summer! Or try to!" I spun to her left, bumping her hip playfully. She grabbed my hand and dipped me, a happy yelp escaping her. "You gotta take me on one of those trips! I'd love to go! Just gotta ask my dad!" 

She gestured to Grillby who was standing behind the bar, talking to a very boisterous Undyne. I nodded and chuckled. "Yeah, I know how he is! You'd be in good hands though! Promise!" She giggled again and slowed her dancing enough to tell me a quick 'gotta go' before strutting back into the flood of people. I managed to get back to the table without incident, grabbing one of the many drinks Undyne had gotten. I knocked it back quick, sighing at the flood of warmth. 

"Magical alcohol will forever be superior." Undyne and Alphys toasted to that, knocking back a drink of their own. The night went on smoothly and by the time the three of us left, Alphys was smashed and had to be carried home by a still too energetic girlfriend. Undyne wished me a good night and I made my way home. 

A few blocks from my house, I had slowed down my walk. It was a quieter part of the city. The neighborhood was nice and it was peaceful. As I passed a house on the end of the block, however, I saw a girl using the balcony to get down and out. She dropped into the yard harshly, fumbling to stand. She looked haggard, her hair all over the place, face flushed red from suspected strain and she was bleeding. She spotted me and shuffled back, holding her arm to her chest. I looked around before I motioned for her to come over. She hesitated before she looked back at the house, then to me. 

She came over and I hurriedly took her home. When we got to the studio, she fell to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably into her hands. I rushed into the bathroom to get my first aid kit and kneeled at her, brushing her hair from her face. "Hey shhh.. you're ok now. You're ok." She nodded softly, her hands shakily gripping her shirt. Her nose was bleeding and so was her lip. A few gashes were along her arms and collarbone along with a few splotches coming from under her pants, which meant she had been cut there too. 

She sniffled while I cleaned her up, inspecting the wounds before patching them as best I could. "You need to tell me what happened," I told her, trying to be stern but comforting. She looked up at me, her eyes wide and full of nothing but fear. She whimpered and leaned into me, hugging me tightly. "T-They hurt me.." Her voice came out shaky and strained, still sniffling and sobbing between breaths. "Who? What's your name first... I need to know your name sweetheart." She paused and looked up at me, rubbing her eyes long enough to focus.

"(Y/N)." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW THAT FOR A FLASHBACK WHOOOOOOOO


	28. Day 24: Sin (Tumblr Update)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MADE THE TUMBLR: https://moramulti.tumblr.com/ COME ON DOWN BOYS
> 
> The chapter title is misleading don't worry. Just slight suggestive content. Lots of art and BOY OK,, THERE 2 MORE AUS IM ADDING.  
> ONE IS UNDERTONE, SINCE SOMEONE REQUESTED THAT AND ITS MUSIC RELATED, AND THEN THERES DUSTTALE BUT SHHH THAT COMES WAY LATER

Moona assured you she would be staying with you all until the situation was resolved. That night she slept in your room, effectively cockblocking all 6 of the boys from cuddling you. Funny enough, at breakfast, you heard Sans calmly tell Moona that she could take one of the guest rooms, which got her giving you the meanest yet most smug glare at the table. You showered and dressed in a part of jeans and a shoulder hanging shirt. Sans gave you permission to take a walk, which Sanster and Papster would be accompanying you on. 

"HUMAN FRIEND HUMAN FRIEND! WE WILL HAVE THE MOST AMAZING WALK EVER!" Papster was bouncing excitedly on the porch, wearing a crop top and cargo shorts. Odd enough it suited him. You could get a good look at his spine and was surprised to see that the plates that were usually hidden under his armor, were lined with larger spikes than the rest. Sanster dressed in a baggy shirt and sweatpants, along with a black hoodie over it to match the visor he wedged onto his head. 

You were all walking peacefully down the trail that lead to the small clearing you and Axe had been to before when Papster abruptly stopped you and pulled something out of his shorts pocket. It was a red ball. You knew  _exactly_ where this was going. He handed you the ball and you chucked it as hard as you can, watching in delight as he bolted after it, yelling all the way. Sans had stayed, standing next to you, but his tail gave away what he really wanted to do.

You nudged his arm, which startled him, making him stagger back. The sound of leaves rustling as he stepped into a particular pile. Papster came back with the ball, skidding to a halt just a few inches in front of you. He dropped the ball into your palm and this time, you looked to Sanster, waving the ball. "You wanna go?" He eyed you angrily for a small fraction of a second, then nodded happily. 

"No teleporting." He scoffed and folded his arms before you chucked the ball again, watching in awe as he and his brother both bolted off to race after it. Papster came back with it again, carrying his brother on his shoulder limply. "SANS IS BEING A LAZY BONES!" You chuckled and let him be gracefully dropped on top of you. When he stood you were lodged in his arms, taking all of the nuzzles you could get. 

A few more ball throws and you were all sitting in the clearing, huddled into each other while you munched on granola bars. Papster raised up from his spot suddenly, his head whipping around as he looked through the thicket of trees. "I SMELL...2 NEW PEOPLE..." He huffed and shook his head angrily, picking you up and clutching you to his chest. Sanster stood as well, a deep growl literally shaking his entire body. 

Silence followed. In the distance, you heard leaves rustle, then very faint footsteps. Only audible by the leaves being pushed aside with every step. Sanster tensed up, stepping back to look around before finally-

"OH LOOK AT THESE TWO PUPPIES SIN! DIDN'T KNOW THEY'D BE HERE FOR THE HOLIDAYS!" You looked over Papster's should and saw...Another skeleton. That looked like Papyrus but oh my  _ **lord if he wasn't dressed like he crawled out of a bad porno**_. And another one standing by his side that looked like Sans but if he also crawled out of a bad erotica. He had on a crop top black leather jacket with a blue inside. His spine was exposed and he wore a purple crop top to match the belt on his black pants. 

The Papyrus was wearing a black long sleeve crop top with a pink corset and black pants and pink boots to match his corset. They both stepped into the clearing, Sanster heaved the heaviest sigh ever and grabbed you from his brother, marching off back towards the lodge. 

"nope." You looked at him confused. He kept marching, the other 2 muffled voices and a third one following. "nope." He said as he hopped off of a small ledge, dropping down into the small incline. He marched diligently, eyes focused ahead. You were cradled to his chest protectively, a soft rumble in his chest.  _ **"n o p e."**_  

You finally sighed and asked. "Who are they?" He stopped and set you down on your feet, looking you up and down. "imagine is sex and smut were embodied into 2 people." He pointed to the two skeletons that joined you both. "thats them." You whistled and looked up at them, stepping just a tad closer to Sanster. The shorter one of the two stepped up to circle you. "oooooh hello! sansy who is this! shes a doll..." He purred a little too close to your ear, making you step into your friend again. That didn't last too long though, because the Papyrus of the two yanked you out of his arms, holding you in front of him. 

"YOU ARE CORRECT! SHE IS! IS SHE T-" He stopped and you knew exactly what he saw.  _The marks_. "Sin they marked her." He said almost quietly. Sin was at his brother's side in a flash, looking up at you with wide sockets. "they marked her?? who did pink? who?" Pink pulled you a bit close, looking into your eyes accusingly. "Six of them marked her." Sin gasped. "six!? six of them!?" 

You flushed at the sudden mention of your marks, tugging your shirt up to cover them. They both chuckled and Pink finally set you down, eyeing you a bit too hungrily. "Will I be able to get in on that sweetheart?" You choked up and turned to Papster, letting him hoist you up into his arms. "OUR THERAPIST FRIEND IS NOT UP FOR GRABS. FOR YOU AT LEAST." Pink scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, finally marching on back to the lodge. You all bounded onto the porch, thankfully, Sans had been waiting there for you. 

His sockets went dark when he spotted Sin and Pink. "god fucking..." He slapped a hand to his skull, pinching his nasal ridge and standing to grab you from Papster. "oh my god! classic, who in gods green earth let them mark this little cinna bun?" Sans looked at his counterpart with a deadpan expression. "im one of the people whove marked her, now leave it al-" Sin and Pink both gasped and bombarded him with questions. 

"you!? marking a human!?? oh my god the world is gonna fuckin end." Pink whistled and bent down to meet Sans' gaze. "You have really changed my boy you really have." You finally butt in and sighed. "Can we not do this right now?" Sin pointed to you, his sockets half-lidded. "only if i get to do you later." Sans effectively silenced him when he shoved him off the porch and into a pile of leaves one of the boys raked up. Pink screeched and went to retrieve his brother while you all went into the lodge. Blueberry was quick to snatch you from Sans, cradling you to his chest lovingly. 

"OH SWEET (Y/N) WELCOME BACK! I'VE BEEN WANTING TO HUG YOU BUT I MISSED YOU AT BREAKFAST!" You giggled and mushed his cheeks under your hands, relishing in how his cheeks flushed a soft blue at your treatment. He grinned wide and leaned in, pecking a gentle kiss to your cheek. You returned the small gesture, nuzzling into his bandana while he took you off to the living room. Sin and Pink were sitting with Red and Edge by now, being yelled at for even "bothering to visit". Once Edge spotted you though, he shot up from the couch, grabbing you from Blue and turning your back to him. You were confused as to what he was doing, until that familiar feeling of being warm flooded your veins and had you melting. Just at the top of your spine, he pecked a kiss and set you down folding his arms. 

"THERE. MY MARK IS A SET OF LINES THAT RESEMBLE THE SCARS ON MY EYE." He pointed to his face proudly, a smug grin on his face. You gave him a thumbs up weakly, hugging one of his legs for support. He tensed up and guided you to the couch, letting you lean on Red for support. "nice one boss." 

"OF COURSE NICE ONE!" He snapped back, and suddenly, his voice didn't sound so mean. Sin and Pink were staring at the entire spectacle as it unfolded before Pink spoke up. "How...many of you plan to do that to her?" Red grinned devilishly, looking down at your slumped form. "all of us." You shot up from the sofa and looked at him. "Wait what!?" You covered your mouth at your volume, glaring at the burly skeleton when he broke out in laughter. "youll get my mark later pumpkin, look forward to it." You flushed and threw your hands up, marching upstairs to your room in a huff. 

Rhu was laying on your mattress, fast asleep while he snuggled up to one of your pillows. Admittedly, it was a cute thing to see. You shut your door as quiet as you could, sighing as you stripped out of your shirt and jeans, walking up to your dresser to find more comfortable clothes. You looked through all of your pajamas until you finally found something you could put on. You were interrupted by hands gently creeping onto your hips, digging into the soft skin in the form of a squeeze. 

"Oh hello there..~" Rhu cooed in your ear, locking you in a firm hug from behind. You chuckled and pet his cheek tenderly, happy at how he melted into the petting. He looked at your set of pajamas you took out and scoffed, taking them from you and shoving them back in the drawer. "Oh, those won't do. One moment dear." He pulled away, stepping back before he...literally melted into the floor and disappeared in a small haze of purple smoke. 

You stared at the hardwood floor in awe, walking up to the spot you gently waved a hand there. In a few seconds, he was back, holding up a long baggy shirt. It was one of his shirts specifically. A few billows of purple smoke rolled off of the sleeves of his black sweater and pants, making him look whimsical. You took the shirt and beamed at him. "Thank you Rhuby.." 

Delightfully, his face flushed a deep hue of dual colors, a soft chuckle coming from him. "Oh that nickname is new... how quaint." You slid the shirt on, thankful that you had on shorts, but the shirt went to your knees so it wasn't much of a problem. He nodded and scooped you up in his arms, gently stroking under your chin as if you were a kitten. "You are just the cutest thing..." He cooed to you again, pecking a gentle kiss on your nose. After having changed your clothes, you were carried downstairs, Rhu humming quietly to himself once you both made it back to the living room. 

Stretch was sprawled out on the couch, his brother bouncing excitedly behind it while Sin and Pink loomed over the two. "oh tell us, how is she huh?" Sin asked. Stretch hummed in thought before he responded. "shes real nice. cute. helpful. resilient as all hell." Blue inhaled deeply. "SHE'S AMAZING! SHE'S SO KIND AND GENTLE AND SWEET TO ALL OF US ITS TO GOOD!" Rhu gracefully set you down, letting you scamper over to Stretch and tackle him in a hug. 

"Hi, honey boy." He chuckled and pet your hair from your face. "hey honeybee." Sin stared down at you. "you are an enigma." He whispered, to himself but loud enough for you to hear. Stretch raised a brow bone at him. "yeah. she is." He leaned into the opposite shoulder Blue put his mark on and pecked a lazy kiss there. You were flooded with warmth again, making you melt into the couch with him. "but shes our favorite little anomaly if you ask me." He leaned in and smiled. "my mark is a little bumble bee." You chuckled to yourself, nuzzling into the fabric of his sweater. 

Moona emerged from the kitchen with a mango in hand, half of it peeled already while she munched into it. She raised a brow at the new guests. "Did those two walk out of a porno?" You jumped up and pointed at her. "That's exactly what I thought!! Oh my god, I thought I was nuts." Stretch yawned and pulled you back down to his chest. "technically they did."  Sin scoffed and picked you up, holding you at eye level with him. "oh you havent seen kinky yet babe." He waggled the brow bones above his sockets, eye lights shifting to form hearts. You shuddered and leaned away, your face hot and steaming. 

Stretch grabbed you and passed you to Blue who darted out of the room with you, meeting a few of the others in the common room. Gaster was sitting quietly and reading, completely oblivious to you until Blue so gracefully dropped you into his lap. He huffed angrily and glared at the tiny skeleton because darting off to go meet his brother again. Gaster held you to his chest while he stood and closed his book, guiding you to his room. 

He set you down at his normal desk, while he sat at the rounded one, looking at the computer monitor with a quiet huff. You raised a brow at him. "I apologize for Sin and Pink. They are...vulgar if anything." You chuckled and stood, walking over to him and putting your hands on his shoulders delicately. He tilted his head back to meet your eye, violet lights flickering as they focused on you.

"I've had worse, trust me. Harmless flirting won't make me suddenly up and leave. I've lasted thing long with Red in the house, you think I wouldn't know how to curb it by now?" Gaster chuckled at you, his shoulders bouncing while he cupped a hand over his mouth. "My my, you really are something...Speaking of..something." He pulled you around to fall into his lap, the shoulder Rhu gave you sliding down to expose your collarbone. Gaster swiftly pecked a kiss in the dip where they met, an overwhelming strong flood of warmth falling over you. You shuddered and let out a soft whine, your hands clenching and closing to occupy the flood of warmth. 

Gaster smiled at his work and tapped where he kissed. "Its a little origami crane...how fitting." He chuckled again and nuzzled into your neck, pecking light kisses there. His hands roamed along the curve of your thighs, groping and caressing them tenderly. "As much as I'm in your company, I've never gotten to be this close..." He sighed dreamily into the shell of your ear, whispering to you. "It's such a lovely feeling.."

He mused cheekily, his tongue going to leave a trail along your neck. He cooed and slid his hand up your thigh, cupping in the space where your leg met the mound between your legs. He hummed thoughtfully at how you melted in his arms, going slack and letting him roam freely. "You seem so fragile, and yet you're so resilient."

He whispered to you again, tilting your head up to kiss your lips. It was a soft gentle thing, making you whine softly into his mouth. He trilled and chirped before breaking off into a soft giggle, hiding his face in your neck. You were dozing off by now, but before you fell asleep, you heard Gaster whisper something to you. 

"Sleep well Songbird." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering making a tumblr where I post all my art for these stories by the way!!! So lemme know if you want that~


	29. Day 25: Dual Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who now has a discord server for the rinky dink fanfics I write? This girl! Right here. Come join I would love to have ya https://discord.gg/94fF9pQ
> 
> Tumblr too!  
> https://moramulti.tumblr.com/

Waking up not in your own room was something you were getting used to. Instead, you were huddled up close to Gaster's chest, his hands busy typing away at the keyboard that was opposite to you. He was humming a soft tune to himself and from how close you were, you could hear the faint hum of his soul song. 

It was mellow and mimicked his personality perfectly: sophisticated. It was close to something like a violin or a cello, but it was elegant and slow, like a type of ballroom dance. You swayed softly in his lap as you listened, your chest warming up immensely all of sudden. Gaster suddenly stopped typing and froze up, his breathing hitching in the form of a gasp.

He leaned away and looked into your puzzled face before he spoke. "Did...did you do that?" You blinked. "D-Do what?" He shook his head and sat you up in his lap properly, your legs on either side of his femurs. "You just tried to match my song." You looked at his chest confused. 

"What...what does that mean?" He sighed and leaned back, patting his chest. "Come..lay here again and do what you did before." You nodded and laid across his chest, listening closely for the sound again. It was fainter this time for a few seconds before it got louder. You swayed again to the sound of it, relaxing against his chest. Just like before, heat rose in your chest and flared up, making you weak for a few moments.

Once the weak feeling left you, your skin was on fire, and out of your left field of view, you could have sworn you saw a large lick of purple  _something_ lash across your skin before disappearing. Was that coming from you? Couldn't have, god no. Gaster was frozen by now, watching intently as the spectacle unraveled. You sat up and looked at your arms, confused. 

"Was..that...me?" Gaster nodded to you frantically, hoisting you up and tossing you in the air before catching you. "My sweet girl! Do you realize how rare this is?" You were utterly confused. "What is?" He cleared his metaphorical throat and smiled. "Your soul is so entwined with all of ours, some of our magic is seeping into you." He tapped your chest on that last word, sending a flare of energy through you. 

You gasped at the sensation and giggled, looking at yourself in wonder. He gently cupped your shoulders and pecked a kiss to your cheek. "This is very good. I'm very proud of you for being so strong." You flushed at his praise, rocking back in his lap and hiding away in your hands. He set you down and pat you gently, letting you go about the rest of the day. You were determined to ask Moona about the whole operation, considering that when she first took you in, it was absolute hell to get away from Keon. 

Just as you made your way into the living room, Stretch slid past you and pecked a feather-light kiss to your temple before ruffling your hair and walking off to the common room. It was then you noticed how dry your mouth was, so you swerved left and headed for the kitchen. 

So there you stood in the archway leading into the kitchen, watching the lanky but sweet, Dings, shuffle about holding different bowls and stirring them vigorously but happily. Was he baking? He turned to grab something from one of the cabinets when he noticed you standing there and froze up, clutching the bowl he had in his hands to his chest. You chuckled a bit and paced up to him, trying to peek into the bowl but to no avail.

"H-Hello there (Y/N)!" He managed to speak up enough to greet you, which got you giggling. "Hey there Dings. Whatcha makin?" He shuffled on his feet, one of this spectral hands going through the cabinet and pulling out some food dye. "I'm making cupcakes." He nearly whispered, but you still caught it, looking at him curiously. 

"I didn't know you liked baked Dings." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his skull gingerly. "I'm usually the one who does it all in the early mornings for everyone.." His face was flushed with those beautiful dual colors again, making you reach up and gently cup his skull in your hands. As best as you could anyway. He leaned down for you though, letting you mush his face in your hands. 

His face squished between your hands like this had you giggling and fumbling back, letting him stand again. He turned and added the food dye he took down from the cabinet before grabbing the cupcake tray. He lined each one of the holes with a wrapper and poured the batter in evenly. It kind of mesmerized you how he was handling everything. He was so quick with it all and it looked so seamless.

He finally popped them in the oven, turning back to you and smiling. He clapped his hands together with a soft "click" before he grabbed you into a tight hug. "You can help me decorate them!" You gasped softly and nodded like a little kid, pecking a light kiss to his temple. He chuckled and spun with you in his arms, setting you down quickly before he spun you so your back faced him. 

He draped himself over you and chuckled, nestling his face in the crook of your neck and sighing. "Humans are so warm, it baffles me sometimes." He pulled you closer, his hands meekly lacing themselves with your own. You nodded to agree with him, his thumbs gently brushing over the backs of your hands. He paused and took your wooden hand in his, tracing some of the grooves in the wood.

He sighed and tapped it a few times. "It pains me to look at this sometimes." You inhaled sharply, looking at the hand. You always did your best to not pay attention to it but...sometimes it got to you. Seeing it there. Knowing what it represented got to you sometimes. You shook away that thought when Dings pressed a gentle kiss to the top of your spine, sending a flood of warmth through you. 

Your knees nearly gave out if he wasn't holding you up. He proudly whispered to you, "It's in the shape of a little cupcake." You giggled at the thought and looked at your arms, seeing the marks on your hand and wrist. He held you up as you both went to sit on one of the kitchen stools in peaceful silence, his arms wrapped tight around your midsection. 

After a few comfortable minutes, Dings cleared his metaphorical throat to speak up. "Miss (Y/N).." He cooed softly. "Am I a bad brother?" You tensed up, craning your neck to look at his distraught expression. His not there nose was ruffled and he was squinting, eye lights cast off to the left. "I don't think you are. You've been there for Stretch and Blue a lot." He hummed in thought, slumping back a bit in his seat.

"I suppose so. I just.. feel like I don't show my appreciation enough for them." He shivered at that phrase, hugging you closer to him. You nodded softly as a way to show you were listening before you perked up. "Well... Take them out sometime? Bake them stuff?" You added. "Even if its something small, do it to show you care! That's always good to do." He nodded softly at you, leaning in and gently kissing your forehead. 

"Thank you, darling, that does give me a bit of insight on what to do." You gently kissed his cheek in return, letting him cradle you closer to his chest. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"moona...how many of his fucking family members are in the damn government board?" Sans leaned over the desk, scattered with paperwork and files of Keon's relatives. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "About 4 of them. And so far 2 of them have been in contact with the Queen before, and are on her good side. She knows about (Y/N) but...if she says anything about it to them.. it's as good as dirt." 

Sans scratched at the nape of his neck gingerly, sweat beading on his skull. "this is way deeper than i thought. if they say anything, even anything wrong about us, they could sabotage rights for all monsters ever...all at the will of their sadistic little fucking mongrel of a nephew." Moona nodded angrily, her magic flaring up for a brief moment. Wings growled and tossed his clipboard onto the floor, getting up and storming out. 

G looked on, eye lights long gone and mumbling stuff to himself. He huffed and went to speak until Red slammed his hands on the desk. "what if we just fuckin kill em!? shouldnt be fucking hard! theyve obviously covered up every fuckin record of (y/n) getting assaulted along with actual medical records that we have right fucking here! what do we do!?" 

Sans shushed him and made him sit, much to his chagrin before G spoke up. "You said Alphys and Undyne know authorities outside of Ebott City right...?" Moona nodded. "And every other city around us are full-fledged in monster rights?" She nodded again, suddenly catching on to the plan. 

"If we give them proof that she's been having this all covered up and everything, we can definitely get the other authorities in on this." Moona snapped and went to speak until she looked at the files on the desk. "We..we need permission from (Y/N) to let this out to the public." They all went silent. Sans sighed and stood, looking at the papers. "give her time. ill ask her by the end of next week." Moona nodded and looked at the other files she had acquired over the years.

"If this works, we can finally get her out of this mess." They all agreed, Red sighing hard and slouching in his seat. "I'll go tell Wings," Moona announced and walked out, shutting the door quietly behind her. She paced down the hall and went to go to the right but caught a glimpse of Wings going to the kitchen. She followed and went to speak until she saw Wings very abruptly hoist (Y/N) up and hug her close to his chest. 

Dings was looking on curiously until he set her back down and ruffled her hair rather lovingly. Wings left and caught Moona about to speak. "I...ok Mr.Sweetheart. The plan is to contact Alphys and Undyne. They know authorities outside of the city and they might be able to help." Wings hummed and nodded at her.  _"Good. That's what I would have suggested if I didn't throw a temper. I apologize for that."_

 Meanwhile....

Dings leaned down and grabbed the tray from the oven, setting it on the counter while you still snapped out of your daze. Wings had hugged you. Without you initiating it first. Maybe he wasn't so cold. Dings tapped your shoulder and pointed to the cupcakes, holding up 4 different color icing tubes. You chuckled and got up on one of the stools, looking at the colors he had to offer. 

You took blue and orange happily, looking at your 4 cupcakes to decorate. You had a sudden idea as you looked at one of the vanilla ones he let you have, grabbing the blue tube, you delicately covered half the treat, then the orange and covered the other half. You grabbed the white icing tube and added a few bones on top, giggling before you gently tugged his sleeve. He looked over to see what you did and flushed, howling with laughter.

"Cute...Though it reminds me of someone." He tapped his chin jokingly, looking at you with a wry smile. You feigned ignorance and put a hand to your forehead. "Oh however will I know who it reminds you of!" You gasped and tilted back a bit. You felt something poke your lip and opened your eyes to see Dings had doused his finger in icing and smeared it on your bottom lip. 

You were about to lick it away before he looked at you and gasped, grabbing your cheeks delicately. "My my (Y/N)! You're so messy! Here, let me help you out..." He leaned in and caught you in a gentle kiss, smiling all the while. He chuckled and licked your bottom lip tenderly, pulling away from the kiss with a cheeky grin. You snapped out of your daze and smeared icing on his cheek before pecking a kiss there to get it off. 

Somehow that embarrassed him more than the real kiss, getting his face to glow those beautiful hues again. After you both got done decorating, you set the cupcakes out for the other house guests to get one. Blue and Stretch both assaulted you with kisses before getting their cupcakes and leaving you to mingle with Dings more. Moona joined you at the table with Dings, Sans, Horror, and Edge all mingling. 

"You really got your work cut out for you huh?" She pat your back and chuckled. You nodded and slouched against the table, hugging your body protectively. Sans leaned over and pecked a soft kiss to your cheek, reveling in how your mark on your hand lit up. He leaned in and nuzzled his face into your neck. "was today peaceful enough for you." You nodded and pecked a kiss to his nasal ridge. He chuckled and leaned away to let Edge hoist you up and peck a rather gentle kiss to your cheek. He whispered softly to you. 

"You're Wonderful (Y/N). Thank You For Everything." He set you down quickly and left the dining room in a rush, your stomach fluttering delicately at his little message. Once everyone else left, and Moona had her little laughing fit, Dings pulled you aside to give you one more kiss before bed. To your surprise, Rhubarb, Horror and Green were all at your door, talking. You already knew what that meant and you all let them waddle into your room behind you to cuddle you. 

You fell asleep on Rhu's chest with Green and Horror on your sides, all snoozing softly. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**So...they all got the hots for a human.** _

 

_**Odd...but I shouldn't have put it past them to not like her. Hell...She is really pretty and..resilient enough.** _

 

_**I might have to get in on this at some point...** _

 

_**Finally.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of art and stuff I have built up holy hell.
> 
> My server link again!! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/94fF9pQ and my tumblr!
> 
> https://moramulti.tumblr.com/
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is a little short, been in a real writing rut.


	31. Update: Rewrite

The first chapter of the rewrite for this will be up in a bit. So keep an eye on for that. Sorry for such a giant break a lot of stuff has just been constantly bombarding me so I've been really shaky. But. I'll keep up with this rewrite as best i can. 


End file.
